L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau
by calileane
Summary: Résumé: Tandis qu'Alexandre découvre les secrets de sa magie, la coupe du monde de quidditch annonce la venue d'une menace aussi dangereuse que celle posée par Voldemort. C'est L'année du blaireau qui suit celle du rat.
1. Chapter 1

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.**

**P.S: bien que j'espérais mettre en ligne l'histoire finie, les circonstances de la vie font que je voulais mettre les premiers chapitres en hommage d'une amie qui a choisie de ne plus vivre. Donc pour elle et tous ceux qui n'ont plus la force de rester... leurs mémoires elles ne sont pas oubliées.**

**En conséquence je crains que mon énergie pour écrire me fasse défaut ces deux dernières semaines alors je serais en retard pour toutes mes histoires.

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 1**

Alexandre se réveilla d'un cauchemar comme il lui arrivait souvent. Quand il faisait ce rêve il appellait toujours l'elfe Egal et se laissait border par la créature qui lui chantait une berceuse elfe faite de murmures. Egal était son ami, son protecteur, son veilleur. L'elfe avait, après tout, fait disparaître l'homme qui l'avait agressé. S'il n'avait pas eu Egal, s'il n'avait pas eu Severus, Alexandre se serait laissé emporter par sa magie lorsqu'elle s'était retournée contre lui après le viol. Il aurait accepté la destruction de ce corps qu'il haïssait pour sa faiblesse... sale, si sale. Partir loin, finis les attentes écrasantes et l'absence d'amour, finies les blessures et les larmes.

Mais avec ce dernier mot qu'il s'était laissé prononcer dans son désespoir, il avait sans s'attendre à être entendu appelé l'elfe Dobby. Et l'elfe qui avait souvent provoqué des catastrophes en essayant de le sauver dans sa seconde année, était venu et l'avait porté auprès de la seule personne que Harry Potter aurait jamais accepté de laisser approcher dans cet état. L'infirmière de l'école avait les compétences nécessaires pour le soigner en général, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait part de son vrai visage, de son véritable vécu chez les moldus. Elle réparait le corps. Mais l'âme de Harry elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comment Dobby avait-il senti que Severus Rogue, maître de potion haïssant l'enfant de James Potter, était le seul dont Harry supporterais l'attention en ce moment?

Il est dit que la magie réagit aux émotions. De ces réactions naissent les accidents magiques des enfants, ou les grandes explosions magiques quand les adultes sont désespérés ou enragés. A cette seconde, seul et nu dans une ruelle, le corps et l'âme déchirés, Harry avait inconsciemment deux êtres en pensées: l'elfe Dobby qui avait si souvent et étrangement voulu le protéger, et le seul adulte ayant assuré cette protection efficacement. Pas Dumbledore qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley, Pas Minerva qui n'agissait envers lui que comme un professeur avec son élève, pas Poppy qui ne le voyait que pour des blessures déjà infligées... Personne d'autres que Severus Rogue qui sa première année avait tenté d'arrêter les agissements louches du professeur Quirrel, qui avait d'un sort empêché le balais ensorcelé de Harry de se cabrer plus et de le mener vers une chute certaine... Severus Rogue était le seul. Et parce que l'homme le détestait tant, Harry était sûr de ne pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux, de ne pas voir plus de haine ou de dégout que l'homme avait déjà envers l'enfant. Et en tant que maître de potion il avait sûrement des potions pour le guérir. Même si dans cette seconde de réflexion inconsciente il ne voulait que s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller, il voulait aussi que la douleur cesse par tous les moyens possibles. Peut-être Rogue pouvait-il arrêter la souffrance. Harry n'avait pas prévu de recevoir en plus des potions, une famille instantanée. Il ne savait pas à ce moment là, veillé par Severus, que sa magie était en train de le tuer. Il ne l'avait appris que plus tard. Il savait seulement qu'il détestait Harry Potter parce que ce jeune sorcier était délaissé, détesté, utilisé, regardé et jugé, chaque seconde de sa vie. Il était blessé et usé. Il appartenait au monde sorcier, littéralement: il n'avait aucune liberté. N'avait eu aucune joie jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve des amis sa première année à Poudlard, son seul bonheur avant d'être jeté au milieu des loups et des épreuves.

Harry avait bu la dernière potion sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire exactement, pour lui elle n'était qu'un remède de plus contre sa peine. Entendre Rogue parler d'adoption, de changement d'ADN... devenir quelqu'un d'autre par magie. Ne plus être Harry Potter. Voilà tout ce qu'avait pensé l'enfant. S'il n'était plus Harry Potter il cesserait d'avoir aussi mal. Il avait eu raison. La souffrance était encore présente dans ce corps modifié pour lui donner le sang de son nouveau père. Sa magie hors de contrôle avait interagi avec la potion. Et même si la potion pouvait faire de lui un être nouveau, elle ne pouvait lui donner la santé qu'il avait perdu après cet évènement atroce. Son corps serait handicapé et limité. Mais il serait vivant et lié à quelqu'un qui avait pris cette décision, qui avait voulu de lui pour famille malgré son impureté, malgré son identité, malgré les risques. Quelqu'un qui avait guérit une grande part de sa douleur. A ce jour l'ancien Harry n'aurait pu dire ce qui était passé par la tête de Rogue. L'ancien Harry n'aurait vu que le professeur sévère et partial, celui qu'il devait éviter coûte que coûte.

Mais Alexandre lui, le fils de Severus, ayant vécu avec lui toute une année, ayant survécu pour ce lien qu'il avait voulu comprendre, pour cet homme qu'il ne pouvait abandonner après qu'il l'ai tant aidé, après qu'il ai fait ce choix qui le mettait en danger si le secret était jamais découvert. Alexandre avait voulu comprendre la décision de l'homme. Mais surtout, il avait voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir un père, une famille. Il voulait connaître cette liberté que les autres enfants possédaient. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était la vie quand on n'était pas Harry Potter. L'existence hors du moule du sauveur. Autant dire qu'il avait survécu par curiosité et par peur. Peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau après avoir été tenu par un autre humain, après avoir confié sa vie à un autre. Seul et froid loin d'ici. Le sommeil n'avait pas autant de charme après avoir eu quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main et vous réchauffer de quelques mots, de quelques gestes. Severus Rogue pouvait être un refuge. Il avait donné son autorisation de devenir ce refuge l'instant où il avait adopté Harry Potter et fait naître son fils Alexandre. Alors Alexandre s'était accroché, et avait survécu.

Egal avait été un cadeau. Et un acte de la part de Severus qui lui avait gagné toute la confiance de l'enfant. Egal avait été l'elfe Dobby, et avait était adopté sous la même potion changeant l'ADN par un vieil elfe qui les avait aidé. Un elfe qui avait libéré Harry de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et de la magie noire derrière elle. Personne n'aurait pu par la suite deviner l'identité passée d'Alexandre sans la marque disparue sur son front.

Alexandre pensait souvent à cette journée un an auparavant. Surtout quand il sortait d'un rêve mémoire plein de toutes les douleurs de son ancienne vie. Alors, la présence d'Egal, gardien de tout son être, venait le veiller et le son de sa voix, la sensation de sa petite main sur son front, le poussaient dans un sommeil reposant et sans peur. Comme ce soir. Et le cauchemar disparaissait entre les bras du petit elfe de maison. Et Alexandre fermant les yeux s'endormait enfin.

Et au matin, repoussant l'ombre pour ce qu'elle était justement: une ombre du passé. Alexandre se levait et vivait sa journée comme si elle ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Profitant de chaque seconde et de chaque découverte, de la chaleur d'un père et de l'amour d'une famille. L'enfant apprenait à vivre une existence libre. Il nourrissait cette curiosité qui l'avait fait survivre. Et en aimait chaque instant. Car entre douleurs physiques et mémoires noires, il lui était offert la preuve que l'amour existait et qu'il était digne de le recevoir comme tout être vivant. Et chaque journée était une preuve de plus que la vie méritait d'être vécue pour obtenir ce bonheur tant recherché. Alexandre savait que la peine ne disparaîtrait jamais entièrement. Comme il savait qu'avec la force et l'espoir que son entourage lui donnait, il pouvait vivre un jour de plus jusqu'à la fin des jours de sa vie.

Et pour cela, il acceptait les joies et les larmes à égalité.

* * *

**Note auteur: pour 3lle: j'espère ne pas rater les erreurs que tu as souligné en corrigeant mais on ne sait jamais. Merci encore. P.S: certaines fautes restes comme quand je mets 'avoir apparus' au lieu 'd'être apparus'. C'est un débat avec l'utilisation de l'apparition comme moyen de transport et non comme arrivée soudaine dans un lieu... **


	2. Chapter 2

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 2**

Alexandre était perché sur le bureau de son père dans le laboratoire de potion de leur maison. Il se rappelait encore quand Severus l'avait enfin emmené chez eux, hors des murs de Poudlard.

Les derniers élèves avaient quittés l'école et les professeurs finissaient leurs préparatifs de départ. Alexandre venait d'être chassé par son père et Bill Weasley à propos d'un voeu... et le garçon éclatait encore de rire à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Severus lui avait interdit de souhaiter qu'il trouve une femme... et Bill l'avait supplié de faire ce voeu pour lui. Malheureusement la poursuite n'avait pas durée longtemps à cause de sa fragilité. Mais au final, ils avaient tant rit que la peine dans ses poumons en valait la peine. Et la joie de son père avait été éblouissante en s'apercevant que pour de courtes périodes Alexandre n'avait plus besoin de sa canne. Ses jambes, après une année de dur labeur, avaient gagnées plus de forces. Alexandre devait marcher avec une canne, monter des escaliers avec une canne, s'appuyer sur sa canne ou ses proches en temps de fatigue. Mais il pouvait aussi passer deux à trois heures sans ce soutien matériel. A condition d'être au mieux de sa santé, et d'être conscient de la fatigue qui s'ensuivrait. Cependant, c'était une petite liberté dont il profitait parce que le temps d'être sur ses deux pieds sans rappels constant de son état physique, il arrivait maintenant à oublier les raisons de son handicap. Il avait droit à quelques heures où son agression passait dans un coin de son esprit. Et cette liberté en valait vraiment la peine.

Se séparant à la fin des barrières magiques de Poudlard, la famille Rogue et Bill avaient apparus vers leurs destinations. A l'arrivée, serré contre son père pour leur double apparition, Alexandre avait vu une maison de deux étages, toute simple et au bout d'une longue route. L'endroit était protégé des moldu et des sorciers par plusieurs sorts. L'enfant s'était empressé de suivre son père dans la demeure et avait été guidé à travers chaque pièce. Il y avait un salon avec des fauteuils douillés et une cheminée, une salle d'étude avec une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres de potions en majorité. Une cuisine dans laquelle Egal les attendait avec impatience. L'elfe avait passé la semaine en allé retour d'ici à l'école pour préparer les lieux. Les escaliers menaient à quatre chambres. Alexandre s'était jeté sur son lit avec délice après avoir vu que la sienne était exactement comme celle qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il avait été rassuré par cette familiarité. La maison avait appartenu à une tante de Severus qui l'avait accueilli après la mort de son père. Severus avait trouvé ici son refuge.

"A quoi penses-tu Alexandre?" Lui parvint la voix de son père. L'homme avait éteint le feu sous son chaudron et mettait la potion pour l'infirmerie dans des fioles.

"Au premier jour ici."

"J'avais très peur au début que tu n'aimes pas la maison."

"Qu'y-a-t-il à ne pas aimer? Tout est confortable et accueillant. Le jardin est parfait avec la fontaine et les arbres autour. Egal est là, et tu es là."

"Tu étais tellement bien à Poudlard que je pensais devoir t'y remmener pour les vacances." Répondit la voix inquiète de Severus.

"Je vais bien papa. Cette maison est autant un refuge que le château. Avec moins d'escaliers et donc moins fatiguant." Rassura le jeune garçon. "Et grâce à Bill j'avais contrôle sur ma magie pour ce nouveau changement d'horizons."

"Les gobelins ont vraiment bien choisis ton tuteur." Admit Severus.

"Ce sont tous des génies. De vrai serpentards si tu me demande."

Severus éclata de rire. Depuis que Alexandre était devenu amis avec leur gobelin conseiller il le traitait comme il le ferait d'un sorcier. Mais Severus, à ses mots, s'était pris à imaginer la créature à la répartition du choipeau en début d'année et l'objet criant 'serpentard' haut et fort. C'était trop pour le maître de potion. Comme lisant ses pensées, son fils haussa un sourcil:

"Je parlais de leur qualités calculatrices et leurs talents financiers. Pas d'une entrée dans la maison des serpentards." Le réprimanda gentiment l'enfant. Quoique ses lèvres se relevaient dangereusement en un sourire retenu.

"Bien entendu." Repris sérieusement Severus. "Mais imagine la tête d'un Lucius de 11 ans, poussé de côté par un gobelin allant vers sa répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons. Et sa tête quand la créature fini à serpentard." Finit par éclater de rire l'homme.

Alexandre pouffa, puis fut pris d'un violent fou rire. Son père avait de l'imagination à revendre. Ils se promirent de ne jamais dire à Malefoy cette histoire... ils n'étaient pas suicidaire. Bien sûr, il serait difficile de regarder l'homme gravement avec cette image à l'esprit.

Alexandre sauta du bureau et aida son père à ranger les fioles remplies dans une boîte spéciale. Severus avait voulu finir les potions pour l'école en priorité de tous leurs projets. Il voulait libérer leurs vacances autant que possible.

"Tu es sûr que tu pourras suivre les exercices que t'a donné Bill?" Demanda sérieusement Severus.

"Il m'a fait voir chacun d'eux à la fin de l'année et s'est assuré que j'y arriverais. Egal a suivi le programme avec moi pour m'aider. Il m'ont tous les deux fait promettre de suivre les instructions à la lettre. Et comme tu peux voir il n'y a eu aucune catastrophe ces derniers jours."

Et en effet, depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient là, tout s'était bien passé.

"Tu sais que je suis..."

"Une mère poule?" L'interrompit Alexandre.

"Alexandre?"

"Oui?"

"Cours." Annonça Severus.

Alexandre ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un demi tour soudain, passant la porte à toute vitesse, enfin aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient. Severus attendit quelques secondes et s'élança à son tour. Qui aurait pu dire que Severus Rogue, l'être le plus sévère et le plus fermé qui soit, participerait volontairement à une activité aussi enfantine?

Egal observa son jeune maître poursuivi par le plus vieux et disparu dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un goûter vitaminé. Il secoua la tête d'exaspération... avec un grand sourire sur la figure.

Quelques heures plus tard. Alexandre s'était installé sur une couverture dans le jardin. Il fixa ses yeux sur le bosquet de fleurs bleues en face de lui et respira profondément. Sa vision commença à se troubler, mais la main de son elfe sur son bras le ramena. Il reprit l'exercice et utilisa la couleur des pétales bleues comme base de concentration pour trouver les fils de la même nuance dans sa magie. Il devait séparer les différentes bandes de sa source de pouvoir et apprendre à en connaître l'utilité. Il savait déjà que le blanc pur apparut après la défaite finale de Voldemort, était une magie de guérison aussi forte que les larmes d'un phénix. Tout ce qui était noir et mauvais disparaissait à son contact. Il avait été heureux de voir que ce qui étais noir sans être mauvais ne risquais rien de ce pouvoir. Après tout la magie de son père était sombre par l'utilisation d'arts noirs dont il avait besoin pour certaines potions et certains sorts d'attaques.

Le rose était resté un mystère pour lui, même si les nuances comme le rouge étaient liées à la magie du sang. Le rose était autre chose et il avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de chercher plus.

Il était donc passé au bleu. Il laissa son esprit voler le long des fils azurs et tenta de voir où ils menaient. S'ils allaient vers sa source de pouvoir il n'aurait aucune idée de leur utilité avant de les activer pendant un sort ou un accident magique. S'il avait de la chance la piste mènerait vers l'extérieur de son corps. Un temps indéfini s'écoula dans le monde spirituel qu'il parcourait. Enfin, le fil se sépara de lui et partit vers l'air autour de son corps. Plus précisément vers l'eau qui se cachait dans l'air. Alexandre suivit chaque bande bleue tour à tour, et confirma ses soupçons. Certains entraient dans la fontaine non loin, et d'autres plongeaient dans son propre sang pour l'eau vitale à sa vie. Il se retira gentiment de son exploration et revint à lui.

Egal le regardait avec attention, comme chaque fois qu'il faisait cet apprentissage. Le visage de l'elfe prit une expression interrogative à laquelle répondit Alexandre.

"Eau. Blanc, guérison. Rouge, sang. Bleu, eau."

"Jeune ami lié à tout." Dit sagement l'elfe.

"Tu penses que ma magie s'est liée à tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous?"

"Oui. Etre mieux pour retenir vie."

Alexandre ferma les yeux: "pour retenir ma vie à ce monde quand elle partait..." L'elfe avait un gentil sourire de confirmation et de compréhension auquel répondit l'enfant.

Durant l'année passée, Alexandre avait étudié la forme de sa magie. Il avait appris à voir ce qu'elle était devenue et à contrôler les explosions qui faisaient de ses sorts des accidents en devenir. Pour cette seconde année il devait découvrir les raisons d'être de chaque couleur. Après tout, les sorciers n'avaient normalement qu'une couleur d'aura. Leur magie pouvait prendre toutes les nuances de cette couleur, mais pas en avoir des différentes. Alexandre portait un véritable arc-en-ciel en lui. Et si Egal avait raison, ce dont il était certain, chaque trait était relié au monde. Restait à savoir ce que les couleurs signifiaient. Plus tard il verrait s'il pouvait les manipuler. Peut-être qu'avec la magie de guérison il pourrait devenir un guérisseur, quoique sûrement particulier puisque son pouvoir combattait le mal et non les blessures. Les traces noires et blessantes. Pas les coups et les coupures. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de la magie du sang, à part chercher un moyen d'aider les vampires peut-êtres? Il verrait bien dans quelques années. En attendant il devait étudier sa magie.

Le garçon s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel clair. Il se mit à donner des noms aux nuages. Il y avait une licorne, un dragon, un chien, un oeuf... hein? Alexandre se sentait étrange. Il entendait la voix d'Egal l'appeler mais ne pouvait répondre.

L'elfe paniqué usa de son pouvoir pour faire apparaître un Severus étonné qui se rappelait bien avoir été penché sur un vieux livre quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'homme secoua doucement l'enfant sans résultat en répétant son nom. En se préparant à le soulever dans ses bras, il bloqua la vision de son fils, et Alexandre sortit lentement de sa transe. Severus pris le fin visage entre ses mains et continua de l'appeler pour lui enlever l'air perdu qu'il avait. La voix tremblante de son fils s'éleva avec une espèce d'écho:

"L'innocence va affronter les épreuves des hommes. Contre les dragons trois enfants. Le chien cherche encore sa charge. L'oeuf est un indice dans la quête magique."

Alexandre revint à lui brusquement: "Hein?"

" 'Hein' est en effet le bon mot. Il semblerait que tu ais gagné une certaine habilité." Il se tut en voyant son fils se plonger dans une étude intérieure, sachant qu'il vérifiait quelle couleur avait réagit cette fois.

"Ah ah! Rose!" S'écria le jeune sorcier.

"Alexandre?" Demanda Severus avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Tout va bien promis. Mais je vais devoir éviter de chercher des formes dans les nuages ou les feuilles de thé." S'amusa le garçon.

Severus parut exaspéré: "pitié ne devient pas un Trelawney en puissance." Il sourit en remarquant le frisson de dégout de son fils.

"Je t'en pris, elle était un faussaire. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à faire pareil." S'indigna l'enfant.

Severus rit: "Je sais. Mais tu aurais du voir ton expression."

"Papa?" Fit la jeune voix.

"Oui?" Avec une touche d'inquiétude.

"Cours." Annonça le garçon, tandis que sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

"oh oh." Murmura Severus avant de partir en courant. Suivit peu après par Alexandre.

Egal secoua la tête comme à son habitude et partit vers la cuisine. Il devait les nourrir pour leur redonner des forces. Surtout s'ils faisaient autant d'exercices tous les jours. Un hurlement indigné le sortit de ses pensées et, plongeant la main dans un placard proche, il retira une serpillère et un seau. Inutile de vérifier avec sa magie pour savoir que quand le pouvoir de l'enfant crépitait quelqu'un se retrouvait fatalement couvert d'eau froide.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 3**

Bill poussa le balai au maximum de sa vitesse et frôla le sol du bout des pieds tout en tendant la main vers la victoire. Le vif d'or enfermé entre ses doigts, il se posa avec grâce sur le terrain sauvage à l'arrière de la maison de ses parents. Les cris de joies de l'équipe gagnante noyèrent les sons venant de la cuisine de sa mère.

Il se sentit soulevé par les bras des jumeaux qui le félicitaient avec enthousiasme même si l'un des deux avaient été contre eux dans le jeu. Ron tapait du pied et exigeait une revanche tandis que Ginny exultait avec exubérance. Le groupe se tourna à la voix de leur matriarche annonçant le soupé. Ron eut un grand sourire et dépassa ses frères et soeur. Les autres se contentèrent de rire à sa réaction naturelle au mot repas.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison après avoir rangé leur vieux matériel de quidditch. Bill s'assit près de son père comme chaque soir depuis le début des vacances.

Sa famille avait été extatique de son retour en Angleterre, malgré les circonstances tristes des blessures de sa jeune charge. Après une année les enfants avaient mis de côtés leur ressentiment du maître de potion pour être amis avec son fils. Aussi, tous partageaient l'inquiétude que créait l'état physique d'Alexandre. Ils n'avaient été rassurés qu'en apprenant par lui qu'il avait passé ses examens de fin d'année avec succès. Bien sûr le garçon avait mis tout le mérite sur Bill. C'est cette gentillesse qui avait mené les jeunes Weasley à le voir autrement que comme le fils de Severus Rogue. Et qui faisait aujourd'hui qu'ils pouvaient tous se réjouir d'avoir Bill près d'eux, même s'il était venu pour alléger la souffrance d'un enfant. Comme Alexandre vivait chaque jour avec esprit et vie, tous profitaient réellement de ces vacances.

Et puis, ils prenaient des nouvelles du jeune sorcier par hiboux interposés. C'était une amitié qu'ils voulaient entretenir. Comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard qui en profitaient. Leur nombre étant très grand, Alexandre avait admis copier sa lettre plutôt que d'en faire plusieurs différentes. Personne ne lui en voulait.

Bill se pencha vers son père et chuchota à son oreille. Arthur répondit de la même manière. Ils avaient agis ainsi depuis le début de l'été, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Quelque chose de grand se préparait dans leurs dos, de ça ils étaient sûrs.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny auraient depuis longtemps cherchés à découvrir le mystère s'ils n'avaient pas plus important à penser. Ils se préparaient pour la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu peu avant la rentrée. Ils avaient eu la joie de découvrir qu'ils y assisteraient. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de pouvoir se permettre de telles dépenses, mais il leur restait une partie de ce qu'ils avaient gagnés à la loterie des sorciers l'année dernière. Leur père avait déjà préparé une tente pour la nuit qu'ils passeraient sur place après le match. Ils avaient même arrangé de retrouver ceux de leurs amis qui se rendaient aussi à l'évènement de l'année.

Donc, les secrets des deux membres de leur famille ne pouvaient pas les perturber dans leur grand bonheur.

Bill sourit aux regards dans la lune de ses frères et soeur, comprenant le fil de leur pensée. Lui aussi était pressé de se rendre à la coupe. Mais plus pour voir son élève préféré que pour le sport. Alexandre et son père passeraient la nuit au campement de la coupe. Et Bill voulait vérifier ce que le garçon avait découvert en faisant ses exercices. Il avait accepté de ne pas parler de devoirs dans les courriers qu'ils s'envoyaient, assuré que Severus et Egal veillaient sur sa jeune charge. Heureusement, Alexandre était si enthousiaste sur certains de ses résultats qu'il avait insisté pour parler d'eux avec Bill le jour du match. Comment Bill pouvait-il refuser?

Echangeant son verre d'eau avec celui de son père, sans que celui-ci le voit, il tourna un grand sourire vers les jumeaux qui ouvrirent de grands yeux paniqués.

Arthur avala le liquide et se changea en gnome. Molly se mit à hurler la seconde où la fumée du sort se dissipa. Bill regarda la version gnome de son père et rit de bon coeur. Arthur essayait en vain de descendre par le pied de la table, mais un bouclier placé par Bill l'empêchait de s'échapper. Le gnome tourna des yeux languissant vers le jardin, puis enragés vers les humains qui le retenaient. La blague dura moins d'une minute et Arthur repris sa forme naturelle avec une expression un peu perdue. Bill lui donna de l'eau, non contaminée, et retourna à son étude amusée de l'engueulade que recevaient Fred et George. Il remarqua que l'un des deux prenait discrètement des notes dans un carnet pendant que l'autre détournait l'attention de Molly. De temps en temps, les lèvres du preneur de notes laissaient glisser des 'temps de changement' et 'effets secondaires possibles'. Bill se tourna vers son père et vit qu'il avait un air un peu endormi. Parfois les blagues des jumeaux n'étaient pas au point lorsqu'ils les testaient sur leur famille. Mais toujours elles étaient inoffensives.

La soirée finit avec un Arthur partit se coucher tôt, une Molly sur le dos de Fred et George qui nettoyaient la vaisselle à la main, Ginny et Ron jouant aux échecs dans un coin.

Bill était vraiment le plus heureux au monde. S'il pouvait juste convaincre Alexandre de faire un voeu pour lui bien sûr, tout serait parfait. Il ne dirait pas non à une femme, si elle était faite pour lui.

Quittant la pièce en silence, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réviser le programme scolaire de l'année à venir. Il faisait le même rituel toutes les nuits, et ses frères et soeur avait appris tôt à ne pas le déranger quand il s'occupait des futures études d'Alexandre.

Bill avait envoyé un rapport mensuel aux gobelins qui l'employaient. Ils avaient reçu permission des deux Rogue d'utiliser leurs découvertes sur les changements de magie du garçon pour leurs propres besoins. Ils avaient déjà pu modifier un certain nombre de protections de la banque en testant des changements de textures magiques. Au lieu de faire un filet liquide de magie comme depuis des centenaires, ils avaient créés des miroirs solides qui reflétaient les sorts d'attaque à l'envoyeur, mieux que les sorts de défense des sorciers ou que les boucliers magiques des gobelins. Alexandre ne pouvait cacher la peine dans son regard quand on lui rappelait la cause de ses souffrances, mais il ne voulait pas avoir tant perdu en vain. Si son expérience pouvait servir, surtout à perfectionner des défenses, il s'en contenterait.

Pourtant, Bill avait vu la plaie ouverte à travers les yeux de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait décrire ce dont il n'apercevait qu'une fraction. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'aider Alexandre à grandir avec sa magie. Il était fier que le jeune sorcier possède la force de vivre et de poursuivre son chemin. Alors en son honneur, il prenait le temps de créer des exercices pour entraîner les pouvoirs de son élève. Surtout quand il savait que l'année serait plus difficile à cause de l'évènement que l'école se préparait à recevoir. Au moins, Alexandre avait appris à affronter la foule des élèves de Poudlard et devait avec l'aide de son père se préparer à la bousculade assurée lors de la coupe du monde. La procédure mise en place pour le match devait servir de test pour l'année scolaire. Ils avaient prévus d'entourer Alexandre d'un groupe de ses amis qui serviraient de barrière entre lui et la foule. S'ils se débrouillaient bien, la procédure serait répétée à l'école quand les couloirs seraient envahis par une foule d'un autre genre que celle d'un match de quidditch. Bien entendu, durant la coupe du monde, des sorciers adultes seraient toujours avec les plus jeunes pour prévenir tout incident. Au début Bill n'était pas certain que la sortie soit une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que son élève lui rappelle qu'il devrait affronter le reste du monde sorcier un jour ou l'autre, autant commencer au pire de son contrôle magique. Après ça, les situations qu'il vivrait n'irait qu'en s'améliorant en même temps qu'il maîtriserait ses pouvoirs. Bill savait que l'enfant avait raison. Il se sentait seulement un peu... protecteur.

Cela remmenait Bill au problème de l'année à venir. Il espérait que Severus saurait trouver les bons mots pour calmer Alexandre s'il réagissait mal à leurs nouvelles. Car bien que l'enfant se prépare à une plus grande interaction avec le monde sorcier, l'évènement qui allait prendre place cette année était d'une différente nature. Exceptionnel, dangereux, et entraînant la présence constante d'une foule de nouvelles personnes à l'école.

Avec de la chance, Alexandre verrait ce qui arriverait comme une rare opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur le monde magique. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Poudlard pouvait recevoir le tournoi des trois sorciers.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Note auteur: Je vais partir pour le mois de Mai. Mon frère a décidé qu'il voulait me garder chez lui et me faire sortir. Comme je l'aime infiniment... et que j'ai justement besoin de m'éloigner un peu et me reposer... je n'ai pas protesté ^^ . Donc, je vais poster plusieurs chapitres dans la semaine qui vient. 3lle avait déjà fais la correction mais je voulais les poster un par un après les trois premiers... comme je pars je préfère vous donner ce petit quelque chose pour patienter.**

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 4**

Severus se pencha avec agacement sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. La chouette perchée sur la table releva la tête du verre d'eau que Alexandre lui avait présenté. Elle était brune avec quelques plumes rousses et son air curieux quand à la réaction de Severus était presque humain. Lorsque Severus posa ses yeux sur elle il ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la vue de l'animal copiant parfaitement l'expression de son propre fils. L'enfant et l'animal avaient la tête légèrement penchée et des yeux interrogateurs dirigés vers Severus.

Au soudain haussement de sourcil de son fils, Severus s'empressa de reprendre son sérieux et de parler:

"Bill me prévient que le portoloin de sa famille a été retardé. Au lieu d'apparaître au point d'arrivée en même temps que nous ils auront quelques heures de retard."

Alexandre se redressa et cacha son visage derrière ses longs cheveux:

"Ils ne seront pas là pour se mettre entre nous et la foule?" Fit la petite voix fragile.

Severus vint s'agenouiller près de l'enfant.

"Je peux te promettre qu'un regard de moi suffira à tenir qui que ce soit éloigné Alex. Et Egal a une très efficace magie qui repoussera tout le monde."

"Alors pourquoi avoir prévu de m'entourer de mes amis comme d'une garde pour la coupe du monde? S'il n'y en a pas vraiment besoin?"

Severus soupira:

"C'est quelque chose que tu aurai du apprendre plus tard, quoique avant la rentrée mais..." Il s'interrompit semblant réfléchir sérieusement avant de prendre une décision. "Je vais te dire ce que Bill et moi avons convenus de te dire. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de l'histoire mais nous voulions que tu ais la surprise en même temps que les autres élèves." Il étudia son fils pour un signe d'accord avant de reprendre: "Quelque temps après la rentrée, deux grands groupes d'étudiants vont rejoindre Poudlard pour l'année. Ils viennent pour un événement très particulier dont tu apprendras plus plus tard. Leur présence à l'école fait que les couloirs seront remplis et que tu sera souvent au milieu d'une foule imposante. Egal ne pourra pas garder un bouclier continuellement levé entre toi et les autres aussi la meilleure solution était de créer une 'garde' composée de tes amis. Et comme tu as beaucoup d'amis ils pourront se relayer sans grande difficulté."

Alexandre se mordait la lèvre dans son intense concentration. Il essayait d'imaginer comment il réagirait une fois en situation. Il ne pouvait que penser au pire, se voir paniquer et sa magie exploser sans retenue... et pourtant, une part de lui disait de se calmer et d'attendre la coupe du monde pour être certain de sa réaction. Une part de lui voulait encore croire qu'il était assez fort pour survivre l'épreuve. Il avait survécu pire. Et comme il l'avait dis tant de fois: il faudrait tôt ou tard qu'il recommence à vivre parmi les siens au lieu de se cacher à l'école, dans ses chambres et partout où il pouvait éviter contact humain.

"Tu seras avec moi... et Egal aussi... et après Bill sera là avec sa famille."

"Exactement. Et je parie qu'il y aura des élèves de Poudlard parmi la foule et qu'ils détourneront toute attention pour nous laisser la voie libre."

"Oui. Ils feraient ça." Confirma Alexandre. Il hocha la tête en accord et se pencha vers son père, posant sa tête sur l'épaule offerte. Un baiser sur sa tempe finit de lui redonner confiance. Et il retrouva sa curiosité habituelle.

"Je me demande ce qui peut faire venir des élèves étrangers à Poudlard."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils sont étrangers?" Demanda Severus pour assouvir sa propre curiosité.

"Un grand nombre d'étudiants supplémentaire doit bien venir de quelque part. Hors il n'y a qu'une seule école de magie en Angleterre. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils viennent d'un autre pays, et donc sont étrangers. Maintenant... il me reste à découvrir d'où ils viennent et pourquoi." Devant le sourire malicieux de l'enfant, Severus eut le soudain désir de s'éloigner.

"Hum. Je n'ai pas fini de ranger nos affaires. Et je crois que j'ai oublié mes notes. Oui c'est ça j'ai oublié mes notes..."

"Papa? De quelles notes parles-tu? Nous allons assister à un jeu pas donner des cours."

Mais déjà son père avait fait un demi tour rapide et s'était échappé par la porte de la cuisine. Alexandre secoua la tête et regarda la chouette toujours présente et qui faisait comme lui.

"Tu as absolument raison, il agit étrangement pour un adulte. Mais ne t'en fait pas je suis là pour balancer ses défauts. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il oublié de répondre à la lettre de Bill, je vais le faire pour lui et tu pourras retourner à ton maître." Alexandre attrapa un bloc de papier qu'il préférait au parchemin des sorciers, et écrivit un petit mot. Après avoir complimenté la chouette sur ses talents de messagers, il la mena à la fenêtre et la regarda partir avec un grand sourire.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'animal atterrit sur le bras tendu de son propriétaire: un jeune homme aux cheveux roux retenus en queue de cheval.

"Merci ma belle. Tu as fait un excellent travail." Murmura l'homme à l'oiseau, avant de la laisser s'envoler à nouveau vers les bois proches. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il avait retiré des pattes de son messager et s'étonna de ne pas voir l'écriture précise du maître de potion. A la place il reconnut les lettres aériennes de son élève et petit frère adoptif.

_Très cher Bill,_

_Mon père vient de s'enfuir en courant de la cuisine après avoir malencontreusement révélé votre secret pour la rentrée scolaire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'ai pas torturé pour obtenir des réponses._

_Pour te rassurer: il me tarde de rencontrer des élèves d'autres pays et d'en apprendre plus sur les différences entre nos traditions et les leurs. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu moins angoissé que je ne l'aurais été par la venue d'une foule d'envahisseurs dans notre école._

_Mais je serais mieux préparé si tu pouvais me conseiller sur les erreurs à ne pas commettre en leur présence. Je ne voudrais pas créer d'incident diplomatique._

_Ton meilleur élève et bien aimé petit frère, Alexandre._

Bill soupira et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, murmurant sur un enfant qui lui donnait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Mais il se dirigea quand même vers la maison qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt pour sa promenade matinale. Il embrassa sa mère qui mettait tout juste la table du déjeuner et passa ses frères et soeur dans les escaliers. Installé dans sa chambre il composa un nouveau message.

_Bien aimé petit frère,_

_Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment tu as réussi à extirper ce secret à ton père, espion extraordinaire et invulnérable gardien de secrets. Donc je vais éviter d'y penser trop._

_Je suis heureux que tu réagisses aussi favorablement à ce que tu vas vivre pour toute une année. Surtout que tu auras la compagnie de tes amis qui t'offriront toute la sécurité voulue._

_Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les Français agiront de manière noble et calme. Les bulgares seront probablement froids et resteront dans leur coin._

_Quand au tournoi, tu pourras y assister depuis la tribune des professeurs, aux côtés de ton père et de moi._

_J'espère t'avoir rassuré un peu plus sur l'année à venir._

_Ton professeur favori et bien aimé grand frère, Bill._

Comme sa chouette était partie chasser, Bill emprunta le hibou de la famille. Errol évita de peu le rebord de la fenêtre et commença son vol chaotique vers la demeure des Rogue.

Chaotique... au point qu'il arriva couvert de feuilles d'arbres et autres éléments que Alexandre ne pouvait pas identifier. Aussi l'enfant offrit-il à l'oiseau de quoi se rafraichir et se reposer avant de récupérer la lettre et de la lire. Après avoir parcouru le parchemin, il dirigea des yeux étincelants vers la fenêtre encore ouverte et murmura: "français et bulgares... un tournoi. Intéressant."

S'il avait été réparti comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, Alexandre aurait finit à Serpentard.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 5**

Alexandre s'accrocha à son père pour la double apparition qui devait les emmener au point d'entrer de la coupe du monde. Il était prêt, autant qu'il pouvait l'être en ce moment. Certes il était effrayé et tremblait, et s'accrochait à l'être qui seul savait le rassurer. Mais il en avait le droit, et refusait de se priver de ce qu'il savait être sa force pour avancer dans la vie: une famille et un ami. Les bras de Severus se serrèrent autour de lui, comme il faisait souvent pour apaiser l'enfant. La différence étant que la magie de l'homme les entoura alors pour les emporter au loin.

Il était heureux que Alexandre maîtrise sa magie accidentelle. Enfin maîtriser était un grand mot vu le travail qui lui restait vraiment à accomplir pour gagner véritable contrôle de son pouvoir. Néanmoins, presque plus rien n'explosait autour de lui quand il perdait contrôle. Tout au plus les choses prenaient feu. Un feu était plus facile à éteindre que de devoir ressusciter une victime potentielle. Donc, il était heureux que le garçon ait eu le meilleur des tuteurs possibles. Surtout ayant appris par son professeur comment réduire son angoisse et comment gérer ce qui en restait... Parce que quand la magie de l'enfant sentit celle de Severus les engouffrer dans un tube d'énergie de manière fort désagréable, elle eut une petite réaction du au niveau de stress de ce grand jour. C'est à dire qu'elle tenta d'arrêter l'apparition et qu'avec effort Alexandre en modifia les intentions.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'exclamation ahurie d'une voix inconnue qu'Alex réalisa qu'ils avaient atterris. Le seul problème était le point d'atterrissage: sur le toit de la seule maison proche du lieu d'accueil décidé par le ministère. Alexandre s'accrocha à son père avec ferveur pendant que celui-ci, habitué à agir vite dans des situations dangereuses, les faisait léviter jusqu'au sol. Un sorcier du ministère apparu alors et se dirigea vers un homme bafouillant qui semblait avoir assisté à leur arrivée. L'homme bégayait des phrases sans sens à propos de noël et pâques à aller fêter et d'une orange à peler pour faire manger un arbre. Un geste de baguette du sorcier du gouvernement donna un regard vide à l'homme non magique. Le sorcier se tourna alors vers Severus et son fils, murmurant qu'ils auraient du payer des vacances au propriétaire moldu du terrain où se déroulerait le match de quiddidch, tandis que l'autre rentrait dans sa maison en marmonnant des choses insensées.

"Severus Rogue! Quelle bonne surprise. Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard." S'exclama-t-il d'un air étonné. "Y a-t-il eu un ennui avec un portoloin?"

"Pardon c'était ma faute." S'excusa Alexandre avec frayeur. Chaque accident qu'il provoquait était pour lui un rappel de son état et des raisons derrière cet handicap magique. Il en sortait toujours avec une peur aussi forte qu'au jour de son agression et une culpabilité qui était mal placée.

Severus le serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux noirs, touchant les épaules qu'ils atteignaient d'une main légère en même temps. Il sentit l'effet de son attention immédiatement. Son fils fondit dans son embrasse lâchant presque la canne qui le soutenait. Severus était devenu très doué pour détendre Alexandre. Il avait fallu avec le nombre d'incidents magiques depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. L'elfe Egal avait le même doigté rassurant. Poppy, Bill et Drago n'était pas loin dans la ligne des protecteurs ayant gagné ce talent. Il était quand même triste que personne d'autre ne puisse approcher Alexandre de la même manière, le privant du contact humain auquel tout être avait droit.

Severus tendit un papier au sorcier qui le lit après avoir jeté un regard inquiet sur l'enfant dont il voyait la peur profonde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant ce qui était un permis privé d'apparition avec indication de possibles et acceptables accidents sans question posée. Aussi l'homme ne posa aucune question mais fit le rapprochement avec les diverses rumeurs qui parcouraient les couloirs du ministère. Il avait entendu dire que les enfants de plusieurs sorciers importants leur avait interdit de jamais toucher à Severus Rogue et son fils sous peine de grandes souffrances. Il n'y avait pas cru au départ parce que vraiment... quel enfant menacerait ses parents de torture sans que le parent ne réagisse justement. Mais si la rumeur de ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant était vraie alors... oui les parents ne diraient rien à de telles menaces si elles étaient pour protéger un jeune garçon ainsi blessé. Après un bref salut et quelques mots pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée, le sorcier disparu comme il était venu.

Severus s'accroupit en gardant son fils contre lui, sa main posée sur la joue noyée de larmes:

"Regarde moi fils de mon coeur."

L'enfant leva des yeux brumeux de souffrance et de tristesse.

"Avec le temps, les images deviendront souvenirs rangés au plus profond de toi. Jusqu'à ce jour, quand tu revois ce qui t'a causé de perdre ainsi contrôle, imagine un cercle d'or. Un immense dôme de lumière si tu veux. A l'intérieur duquel tous tes protecteurs se trouveront. Je serais en son centre, près à te bercer et t'entourer de mon âme. Bill sera là avec ses mots rassurants de professeur et de frère. Drago se placera debout devant toi pour arrêter tout autre de t'atteindre. Poppy aura un sac de potions et de salves pour guérir ton corps pendant que je guéris ton coeur. Imagine ce dôme d'amour et de paix."

Alexandre avait fermé ses yeux noirs illuminés de lueurs vertes. La tension de son visage avait disparue. Ses mains tremblantes avaient relâchées leur étreinte sur son père, se posant calmement sur les bras qui l'enserraient tendrement.

"Et jusqu'à ce jour, rappelle toi. Ici bas il n'y a que toi et moi, et ceux que tu aimes. Rien d'autres en ce cercle qui n'appartient qu'à toi."

Alexandre hocha la tête et repris confidence.

"Et jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y a que toi et moi, et ceux que j'aime." Confirma le garçon avec un doux sourire. Rien n'était parfait, rien n'était miraculeusement guérit. Tout été lentement soigné avec succès. Aussi lent soit-il.

La petite famille se releva et réarrangea les tenues malmenées par le voyage. Dans le chaos de leur apparition, il était bon qu'ils soient arrivés à cette maison où ils pouvaient être seuls quelques instants de plus avant de rejoindre la foule de la coupe du monde. Un vague nuage tournoya près de Severus avant que l'elfe de maison Egal ne se manifeste entièrement. La créature avait trouvé ce moyen pour éviter de surprendre Alexandre trop violemment. Plus d'une explosion et d'un incendie avait eu lieu à cause de la brusque apparition de l'elfe dans une pièce où se trouvait l'enfant.

Egal entoura Alexandre de ses petits bras. C'est à dire qu'il entoura les jambes de son jeune compagnons puisque sa taille ne lui autorisait pas plus. Puis, sautillant joyeusement il leur donna les directions de leur tente pour leur séjour à la coupe et les poussa à se mettre en marche. L'elfe voulait vraiment leur faire voir les merveilles qu'il avait accompli dans leur habitat temporaire. Et il souhaitait aussi y arriver au plus vite pour éviter la grande foule qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Il était très tôt et le ministre avait décidé de n'ouvrir le terrain à la population qu'à huit heure du matin. Il était sept heure et déjà les familles des employés du gouvernement étaient là. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Alexandre soutenu d'un côté par son père et de l'autre par sa canne en argent, quelques élèves de Poudlard leur faisaient des signes de mains enthousiastes que leurs parents regardaient avec étonnement. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé que leurs enfants oseraient dire ainsi bonjour à un ami en présence du terrible professeur Rogue. Il faut dire qu'après à peine une année, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré la petite famille qu'étaient Severus et son fils et de ce fait n'avait pas encore été témoin de la tendre attitude de l'homme le plus sévère d'Angleterre. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient finis par s'y habituer et n'hésitaient plus à montrer leur amitié à Alexandre. Sachant que leurs gestes étaient pour le garçon une preuve de plus qu'il était apprécié et non détesté. S'ils pouvaient tous l'aider à guérir un peu juste par ces actions, ainsi soit-il.

Quelques parents les saluaient avec respect et d'autres avec hésitation. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur trajet sur le long chemin vers leur tente avait montré qu'aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas 'envahi' Alexandre ne serait pas dépassé par une situation de foule. Tant qu'il restait de la distance entre lui et les autres tout allait bien. Le jeune garçon fut étonné de penser que si un élève de l'école approchait il n'y aurait pas de mal. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il s'était fait à leur présence et au rare contact que les couloirs de Poudlard ne lui permettaient pas toujours d'éviter. Oui... il allait mieux que l'année passée.

Arriver à leur tente, après avoir vu toutes les sortes déjà montées de-ci de-là sur le terrain vaste qui était à leur disposition, était un peu anti-climatique... Pas à cause de sa couleur puisqu'elle était vert forêt. Pas à cause de sa forme, celle d'une tente de taille moyenne. Ni à cause des chaudrons peints en or sur le tissu. Non, vraiment. Tout venait de la barrière blanche qui entourait la tente, éloignée d'un mètre recouvert de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Un véritable mini champ. Alexandre se sépara de son père et avança timidement vers les magnifiques plantes. Il frôla de la main la première rangée et fut surpris de voir les fleurs rouges se séparer pour dévoiler un escalier. Il n'allait pas bien bas, mais en prenant en compte la tranchée à laquelle il menait, Alexandre se trouva bientôt au milieu des fleurs, sa tête ne dépassant pas le moins du monde les plantes qui avaient atteint ses genoux avant qu'il ne s'aventure là. Il éclata d'un grand rire lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'avait fait Egal. Dans ce monde végétal, il était entouré d'une foule de plantes qui le frôlaient et le touchaient. Et certaines étant magiques suivaient ses mouvements ou avaient une voix propre. Mais comme tout était venu de la nature et que sa magie reconnaissait l'aura de la terre et de la vie, il n'avait aucun sentiment de panique. Son elfe préféré avait trouvé le moyen d'apprivoiser sa peur. Un entraînement judicieux pour ce grand événement auquel ils allaient assister. Le garçon se plongea dans cet univers étrangement calmant en oubliant le temps qui passait. Protégé par ce champ de nature et de beauté, le tout entouré de cette barrière de piquets blancs, ressemblant le jardin d'une vieille maison.

Debout à l'entrée de leur tente, Severus souriait à ce que l'elfe lui décrivait de son cadeau pour Alexandre. Les rires soudains qui surgissaient dans l'air de temps en temps étaient d'une grande aide pour lui faire oublier la douleur de plus tôt dans la matinée. Il était heureux malgré les changements d'humeurs brusques et toutes les difficultés, que son fils puisse justement passer ainsi d'une émotion à une autre et non rester enfermer à tout jamais dans les ténèbres d'un drame qui aurait pu le tuer. Depuis un an, il vivait comme sous un ciel nuageux duquel perçait de plus en plus souvent un grand soleil.

L'homme s'assit sur une chaise fournie par Egal et observa les heures se dérouler autour de lui. Des familles, des groupes nombreux ou raisonnables, des sorciers seuls et des enfants, se succédaient sur les chemins organisés par les forces de l'ordre. Des numéros étaient attribués, et des tentes placées. Des discutions s'élevaient. Certains faisaient des siestes en vue de la journée à venir, d'autres vibraient d'énergie contenue. Un grand nombre d'élèves s'étaient approchés en le voyant, voulant savoir où était son fils. Un signe vers les fleurs et le son des rires d'Alexandre, qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, les faisait repartir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne demandaient même pas d'où venaient les fleurs ou pourquoi on ne voyait pas Alexandre. Après tout la magie permettait tout dans leur monde alors ce mystère n'était pas bien grand. Dans tous les cas, tous ceux qui avaient reconnus le maître de potion restaient bouche bée de le voir ainsi relaxé. Assis sur une chaise confortable avec un livre à la main, et de temps en temps une espèce de demi sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Severus était bien trop content pour se préoccuper de l'avis de ces gens ou de la chute de son ancienne réputation. Ses élèves savaient tous que sa nouvelle apparence plus 'humaine' ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de leur vie un enfer s'ils ne lui montraient pas de respect et un minimum d'attention en classe. Par minimum il entendait 'totale' attention. Après tout les chaudrons n'avaient besoin que d'une seconde pour exploser en cas d'erreur.

Alors Severus oublia le reste du monde, qui ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'il tourne son regard sur eux, et se concentra sur les sons venant du jardin de fleurs. Il alternait entre lire son livre de potion et interroger Egal sur ce que faisais Alexandre. Ainsi, les heures passaient vite et tranquillement. Il était midi quand son fils ressortis de son petit monde. L'enfant se frottait les yeux d'une façon attendrissante et sans y prêter grande attention il vint s'installer sur les genoux de son père et s'endormit aussitôt. Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds et secoua la tête avec humour. Transformant la chaise en un long fauteuil, il arrangea ses longues jambes pour les reposer et posa sa tête sur celle de son fils afin de pouvoir lire malgré le corps assoupis entre ses bras. Une heure plus tard, un groupe bruyant fit son entrée. Un tas de têtes rousses avec une brune, qui prit possession du terrain à côté de celui des Rogues. Il y avait Arthur Weasley avec les jumeaux Fred et George, Ron le plus jeune fils, et Ginny la petite dernière du haut de ses 12 ans. Hermione Granger qui les accompagnait laissa tomber son sac près de leur tente et s'empressa de rejoindre Severus. Elle s'assit sur une chaise qu'avait créé Egal en la voyant arriver, et sortit un livre d'une sacoche qu'elle avait gardé. Severus avait bien compris l'année passée que la jeune fille s'était beaucoup attachée à son fils. Elle le voyait comme le petit frère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Peut-être parce que le garçon ne l'avait jamais vue comme une 'je sais tout' et parce qu'il attirait facilement le coeur des gens. Bill avait envisagé le fait que la magie détruite d'Alexandre soit en train de chercher à réaliser l'un des voeux le plus cher du garçon: celui d'avoir une famille. Il était possible que des fils de magie se tendent vers toute personne qu'il croisait pour créer un lien familial sous certaines conditions. Par exemple aucune aura cruelle n'était acceptée, ni aucun trait dans cette veine. Hermione était une fille, donc moins terrifiante pour quelqu'un qu'un homme avait agressé. De plus elle avait été, même si elle l'ignorait, son amie quand il avait cette autre identité qu'il préférait oublier d'un certain Harry Potter. Et elle avait affiché un sens de l'humour inattendu qui avait été une vrai joie dans les derniers mois à l'école.

Hermione avait donc le droit de venir sur leur terrain et d'y prendre une place comme bon lui semblait. Alexandre serait heureux de la voir au réveil. Bien sûr, il manquait les personnes qu'il voudrait vraiment voir: Bill, Drago et Poppy. Poppy était occupée à prêter ses services de guérisseur à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Drago ne viendrait que peu avant le match. Quant à Bill...

"Où est Bill?" Demanda Severus doucement.

"Il a été retenu au point d'accueil, professeur. Une ancienne camarade de classe essayait de..." Hermione rougit comme une tomate.

"De lui mettre la main dessus?" Malgré la question innocente dans l'esprit de Severus, la jeune fille se mit à rougir encore plus férocement. Le rire retenu des jumeaux Weasley attira l'attention du maître de potion qui haussa un sourcil.

"... mettre la main dessus..." Et les rire reprirent de plus belle.

Arthur vint à la rescousse: "Disons Severus, qu'elle a vraiment essayé de mettre la main sur Bill. Littéralement."

"Oh." Commenta Severus tout simplement en lançant un oeil moqueur à Hermione. "Vraiment mademoiselle Granger. Une main n'est pas de quoi vous faire rougir. Deux je ne dis pas, mais une..." Et il prit plaisir aux rires redoublés du groupe et à la couleur de tomate mure de sa jeune élève.

Assez vite, tout le monde s'était assis, par terre pour les plus jeunes tandis que Arthur comme Hermione avait été gracié avec une chaise. Aucun d'eux ne commenta l'état endormi du jeune Alexandre ni sa position serrée contre son père, tel un petit enfant cherchant à être rassuré.

Bill arriva sur cette étrange vision de ce groupe qui avait appris l'une des leçons de la vie. Parfois, rien n'était plus important qu'un moment de temps à vivre sans remarques et sans pensées. Un instant pour être juste soi, peu importe ce qu'être soi peu comporter. A ses côtés, Percy observait aussi leur famille et celui que Percy voyait comme un ami. Il avait lui aussi été retenu au point des portoloins par une personne à qui il avait demandé conseil pour son avenir après Poudlard. Il s'avança et s'arrêta, incertain de son accueil comme toujours. Bien qu'étant plus proche de ses frères et soeur depuis cette étrange année qui avait passée, il se demandait encore combien de temps il leur faudrait pour recommencer à le traiter comme avant. Une main sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux sur Bill. Le plus âgé lui sourit et le poussa vers les autres jeunes gens assis. Les heures suivantes furent passées à dormir, lire ou parler, selon les envies. A cinq heure, Severus eut le regret de devoir réveiller Alexandre. Le match avait été repoussé au soir à cause de divers problèmes de sécurité qui avaient soit disant été réglés. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'asseoir autour d'un bon repas pour prendre l'énergie nécessaire à tout fan de quidditch. Ainsi qu'à un jeune garçon en grand manque de vitamines et autres éléments nécessaires à son organisme.

Quoique réticent, Severus caressa la joue de son enfant en l'appelant continuellement. Il sentit le changement dans les mouvements plus prononcés de son fils. La tête du garçon se souleva avec lenteur de sa position sous son menton. Deux grands yeux noirs remplis d'étincelles d'émeraudes lui lançaient un regard accusateur. Severus sourit à son fils comme si de rien n'était.

"C'est bientôt cinq heure et tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre les Weasley et Granger pour un repas avant le match?"

Alexandre se tendit légèrement au nom des Weasley.

"Tu pourrais même m'aider à les réveiller, parce qu'ils ont suivis ton exemple d'une longue sieste." Continua Severus en pointant sur sa gauche. Il regarda attentivement son fils tourner dans cette direction et pris joie à lire le soulagement qui s'était inscrit sur son visage. Il avait prévu la réaction d'Alexandre à la présence d'autres personnes à son moment le plus vulnérable. A son réveil, quand les souvenirs remontaient à la surface plus vifs de ce qu'était sa vie et de l'attention qu'il devrait prêter à ses émotions pour ne pas que sa magie explose. Normalement, le garçon était avec Severus ou Egal à sa sortie du sommeil réparateur. Alors le maître de potion avait compris qu'il devrait réveiller son fils avant tous les autres adolescents. Offrant ainsi un rien de normalité et de rassurance. Oui son père était avec lui, et non il n'était pas le seul à s'être endormi et ne serai pas jugé comme un bébé. Alexandre bien qu'apprenant à vivre en dehors du jugement des autres, avait ses peurs d'être différent et rejeté pour ça. Son entourage lui enseignait qu'il ne pouvait être accepté par tous, et qu'il devait toujours se rappeler de ceux qui embrassaient tout ce qu'il était.

Alexandre se sortit de la douce embrasse de son père en se laissant glisser au sol. Egal était déjà là lui présentant sa canne et son bras. Quoique le garçon s'appuyait sur l'épaule de l'elfe plus qu'il ne tenait son bras. Mais le support de l'elfe était le plus puissant de tous, le plus sûr à ses yeux avec celui de Severus. Parce que Egal était celui qui l'avait sauvé en premier lieu. Doucement, l'enfant qui ne savait jamais vraiment s'il voulait être traité comme un adolescent alors qu'il refusait tout ce qui faisait cette classe d'âge, s'avança vers une Hermione avachie sur une chaise. Il se demanda comment elle prendrait d'être éveillé par lui. Il prit la main dont le bras pendait à terre sous le poids du livre qu'elle n'avait étrangement pas lâché. Caressant les doigts il appela le nom de son amie. Hermione ouvrit des yeux inquisiteurs, curieuse même au réveil.

"Bonjour." Murmura Alexandre. Hermione lui sourit et commença à s'assoir. Elle ne dit rien quand son ami recula pour garder une certaine distance, parce qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber sa main. C'était un bon signe.

"Hey. Tu as bien dormi?" Demanda la jeune fille.

Alexandre hocha la tête joyeusement. Il avait choisit Hermione parce qu'il pensait bien qu'elle serait la plus facile à réveiller pour lui. Il avait peur que les autres soient plus brusques dans leurs gestes ou leurs paroles. Hors, depuis plus d'un an, il n'avait plus vécu dans un dortoir avec d'autres garçons, et il n'était pas prêt à revivre l'expérience. Il ne pensait même pas à utiliser un sot d'eau par peur d'une vengeance même enfantine et raisonnable. Il ne serait jamais plus le vif Harry, ni le valeureux. Il n'était pas l'ombre de ce passé du moins, il était une nouvelle personne et cela lui offrait plus de chance de guérir en paix. Harry Potter n'aurait même pas pu être seul pour une seconde, n'aurait pas eu le droit de paraître blessé.

Hermione tira un peu sa main pour le faire revenir au présent. Alexandre rougit. Il lui arrivait souvent après avoir dormi de se perdre dans ses pensées et sa mémoire. Il se détendit en voyant son amie sourire. Mais lorsqu'elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avec un signe de s'éloigner un peu, il eu le sentiment qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait... Surtout si le coup d'oeil jeté aux autres endormis était une indication. Le sot d'eau ne viendrait certes pas de lui, mais il viendrait. Il alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui avait observé la scène. L'homme eut se mi-sourire un rien vicieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. C'est avec de grands yeux qu'Alexandre vit Hermione faire d'un sort apparaître des sots remplis d'eau... et avec encore plus d'étonnement qu'il entendit le sort que son père ajouta au liquide avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur les victimes du jour.

Malgré le sort de silence autour du terrain des rogues. Malgré les bruits de voix, rires, et autres sons de la foule... les grands cris parvinrent jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Heureusement, l'eau glacé (sort de Severus) les avait tous suffisamment réveillés pour qu'ils se rappellent de ne pas dire d'insultes en présence d'adultes. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de poursuivre Hermione qui se dirigea vers le jardin de fleurs et disparu par le petit escalier qui la cacha à leur vue. Il y eut rapidement des cris et des rires venant de sous les plantes et Alexandre rigolait en se tenant les côtes tandis que son père avait pris l'air hautain de celui qui n'a pas été attrapé pour son crime. Arthur quant à lui se contentait d'organiser la table du repas avec Egal. Il était habitué aux jeux de ses enfants. Un petit sourire discret était tout de même bien en place sur son visage.

Tout le monde fut rappelé à l'ordre par un elfe de maison exaspéré, qui les poussa sur leurs chaises avant de placer des assiettes toutes prêtes devant eux. Ron fut soulagé de voir que la sienne était vraiment bien remplie. Et encore plus quand il pensa très fort qu'il aurait voulu une seconde part de tout et qu'une nouvelle portion apparu. La discussion était légère et pleine de bonne humeur. Percy et Alexandre parlaient à voix basse comme s'ils avaient un secret, ce qui était le cas. Alexandre avait demandé l'aide de Percy pour trouver un cadeau qu'il voulait faire à Bill, en remerciement de son aide pour ses études. Ginny regardait de temps en temps dans leur direction avec un étrange regard que Alexandre n'aimait pas du tout. Dans d'autres conditions... dans une autre vie... Il n'aurait pas compris ce regard. Mais il avait grandit sur certains sujets même si dans d'autres il était retombé en enfance. Et l'un de ces sujets était les relations amoureuses. Pour plusieurs raisons il s'était posé des questions, pas toujours pour lui mais aussi pour son père qui était seul, et Bill qui semblait être à la recherche de son grand amour. Pour Alexandre c'était différent. C'était ce pour quoi il ne voulait pas être vu comme un adolescent à hormones. Il n'était pas prêt et ne le serais peut-être pas avant des années. Et en mettant de côté qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver alors qu'il était si faible et si... déformé à son avis. Bien qu'il sache que l'état de sa magie était pour beaucoup dans sa vision de son corps, en plus que ce qui lui était arrivé. En mettant aussi de côté le fait que Ginny savait pour lui... non il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas normal et il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi. Dans son malaise grandissant il eut la chance qu'Hermione remarque le manège de la plus jeune Weasley et lui donne un coup de coude. Elle lui murmura ce qui semblait être des mots de reproches parce que la plus jeune rougit d'humiliation avant de retrouver l'expression qu'elle avait eut l'année précédente devant Alexandre. Le garçon se demanda ce qui s'était passé, mais choisit de finir son repas avant de s'excuser pour se rafraichir dans sa tente.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa place, Hermione lui demanda s'il pouvait lui rendre le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Comme il n'avait rien qui soit à elle, il savait qu'elle voulait parler. Dans la discrétion de la tente, la jeune fille le fit s'assoir et lui expliqua:

"Ginny avait en tête que tu avais besoin d'une fille pour te montrer ce que c'est d'être aimé. Elle a toutes ces idées romantiques et je pense qu'elle s'est perdu entre fiction et réalité."

"Elle croyait pouvoir me 'guérir'?" Fit-il avec incrédulité.

"Oui. Je suis désolée..." Mais Alexandre secoua la tête pour la faire taire.

"Tu n'es pas responsable pour ses actions. Et puis tu m'as aidé en lui parlant. Merci."

"Je..." puis elle hésita et se tut.

"Quoi que ce soit dis moi, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir."

"Je sais que c'est indiscret et ne me regarde pas. Mais je voulais savoir si... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver les bons mots." Finit-elle par soupirer.

"Tu voudrais savoir comment j'ai vu sa 'tentative' de me séduire ou je ne sais quoi?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Comme une intrusion. Comme si quelqu'un essayait à nouveau de s'introduire..." Il s'arrêta parce que ce mot n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu dire. "Comme si quelqu'un envahissait mon espace vital. Ce sera à moi de voir avec qui et quand. Je ne sais pas si je ferai le premier pas ou non, mais en tout cas la personne que je choisirai saura comprendre mes hésitations, mes peurs, mon recul. Et le moment venu saura même que je suis prêt juste parce que j'aurai tenu son bras plus longtemps ou parce que je me serait endormi contre elle."

"Merci de m'avoir expliqué Alex." Et Hermione pensait vraiment qu'il venait de lui faire un grand cadeau. Elle vit l'âge de cette âme dans cette discussion, pas l'enfant endormi sur son père, ni l'élève de l'école, ni la victime, ni rien d'autre qu'une âme qui a vécu et qui a appris.

Le garçon sourit gentiment et la vira de la tente. Il était hors de question qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que son père ou Egal dans la tente pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Hors il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche après son épuisante journée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient bien déjeuné ce matin-là où le repas non pris à midi aurait eut de mauvaises conséquences sur sa santé. Mais il s'était vraiment amusé dans le jardin, et c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait toucher par un si grand nombre depuis un an... même si ce 'nombre' était une bande de fleurs magiques. Le contact lui avait fait du bien. L'odeur terrestre et les différents parfum l'avaient aussi beaucoup relaxé. Et ensuite, il avait juste eu sommeil et n'avait pas pensé dormir aussi longtemps. En tout et pour tout, la journée avait été une aventure pour lui et il lui restait encore le match de quidditch à vivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 6**

Alexandre s'était assis dans un coin de la tente, respirant profondément comme Bill lui avait appris. Justement, Bill entra dans la pièce magique et vint s'assoir aux pieds du jeune garçon.

"Est-ce que les exercices marchent?" Demanda-t-il avidement. Il savait que si ses cours échouaient il devrait trouver un autre moyen d'aider son élève, alors il attendait toujours impatiemment les avis d'Alexandre.

Alex hocha la tête positivement avec un doux sourire: "Quand je relâche l'air c'est comme si une partie du poids sur mon coeur s'échappait avec. C'est agréable."

"Es-tu prêt pour..." Bill regarda sa montre. "notre sortie dans quelques minutes?" Il ne montra aucune angoisse à sa charge. Il avait appris très vite à maîtriser son attitude et toujours paraître en charge de toute situation possible.

"J'avais très peur ce matin en arrivant. Papa a du te dire pour l'accident d'apparition." Bill confirma les faits. "Mais tout ce qu'à fait Egal sur ce bout de terrain, juste pour moi, et être avec mon père puis mes amis. Et voir les élèves de Poudlard dans la foule... et maintenant chaque respiration que je prends... c'est comme si je venais tout juste de comprendre à quel point je suis en sécurité. Combien je suis protégé et entouré. Bill?"

"Oui Alex?" S'il était patient son petit frère parlerait de lui-même.

"J'étais tout seul... quand c'est arrivé. Je n'avais vraiment plus personne au monde. J'ai toujours peur que ça arrive à nouveau mais... il y a comme un grand voile d'amour et de magie qui m'entoure. Je sens un bouclier tout autour de moi et en moi... sur mon coeur. Et je sais que je ne suis plus seul... parfois je suis perdu, et puis je sens cette magie que ceux que j'aime sont en train de créer en moi. J'ai l'impression de renaître petit à petit." Alexandre n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien expliqué ses émotions pourtant Bill hochait la tête et ses paroles suivantes évincèrent tout doute pour le garçon.

"J'ai une théorie dont j'ai parlé à Severus. Je crois que ta magie s'accroche aux personnes qui deviennent importantes pour toi, pour t'ancrer dans ce monde et dans cette vie, te lier à leur amour pour toi. D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux voir qu'il y a plus que cette simple idée. Ta magie se lie à la leur et entoure leur pouvoir autour de toi comme un bouclier. Plus efficace que les sorts sorciers ou autres charmes. Est-ce que je me trompe?"

Alexandre ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens lui parler: "Non. C'est exactement ça." Puis il sourit à son grand-frère. "Je suis dans un cercle magique où il n'y a que papa, moi et tous ceux que j'aime."

Bill le pris doucement dans ses bras. Avec l'expérience d'un charmeur de serpent qui évite les mouvements brusques et tout ce qui effraierait son ami. Il fut surpris par la force de l'embrasse d'Alexandre en retour. Le jeune homme avait perdu une grande partie de la peur qui le retenait encore auprès de sa famille. C 'était une bonne chose.

"C'est l'heure." Dis Bill en se relevant et tendant sa main à Alexandre. Le garçon usa de cette aide pour se soulever de son fauteuil tout en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. "Je suis resté trop longtemps assis." Se plaignit Alex.

A pas mesurés, pour accorder aux deux sorciers le temps de se préparer à affronter la foule du dehors, ils quittèrent la tente, puis une fois entourés de la grande famille qui était la leur, le terrain. Severus avait pris le côté opposé à Bill, son bras frôlant celui de son enfant. La grande partie de roux, bruns et autres, se dirigea dans la file de spectateurs qui entraient dans le stade. Alexandre eut la surprise de voir ses camarades d'écoles leur ouvrir un chemin allant jusqu'à pousser les adultes dans la foule. Les regards noirs que tous ces enfants jetaient aux plus âgés étaient comiques de l'avis de Severus. Et étrangement efficaces puisque personne n'avait protesté le traitement plutôt violent.

Le groupe se trouva vite à monter les escaliers vers la plus haute tour, celle réservée aux personnages importants. Tout en haut, Alexandre se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune blond aux yeux d'argents qui semblait n'avoir attendu que lui pour s'installer sur l'un des sièges. A vrai dire, Drago saisit la main que tenait Bill et entraîna le jeune Alex à ses côtés... à la place normalement réservée à Lucius. Alex n'eut ni le temps de réagir ni de prendre peur du contact soudain. En même temps il était devenu extrêmement détendu en présence du serpentard. Severus lui, lançait un regard moqueur à son ami Lucius qui s'était trouvé obligé de prendre place dans la seconde rangée et non la première.... mais comme il n'était pas le seul adulte envoyé là par des enfants décidés à gouverner la soirée, il s'en fichait un peu. Si ce n'est qu'il prévoyait déjà sa vengeance contre Severus pour s'être moqué de lui. La conversation que son fils avait avec le jeune Alexandre attira son attention.

"Tu veux dire qu'il y a un champ de fleurs sur votre terrain avec une tranchée pour se cacher?"

"Oui. Et personne ne peut nous voir du dehors. Les fleurs bougent, certaines sont magiques et d'autres non. Je ne sais pas comment Egal a fait, mais c'était une grande aventure d'y entrer."

"Tu crois que je pourrais voir le champs plus tard?" Drago semblait enthousiaste. Il fallait dire que les jardins de leurs manoirs avaient de nombreux labyrinthe de fleurs et que depuis qu'il était petit le jeune serpentard se régalait à essayer d'en trouver la sortie. C'était pour lui un puzzle, un entraînement à la compréhension des mystères du monde. Et puis la mère de Drago était passionnée de roses et avait transmis cet intérêt à l'enfant.

"Il fera nuit après le match... s'il ne dure pas jusqu'au matin. Donc il faudra attendre demain. Mais..."

Après un instant de déception pour Drago puis un rien de... frayeur à ce dernier 'mais': "Oui?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas... j'aimerais qu'on ne sois que tous les deux au milieu des fleurs. Si nous sommes trop nombreux je serais moins à l'aise."

"Je dois dire que nous en profiterions mieux en n'y allant que par groupe de deux." Il regardait les autres enfants du coin de l'oeil, heureux de voir qu'aucun des Weasley, ni Granger, ne s'était indigné d'être privés d'un tour de jardin en compagnie de leur jeune ami. Mais au fil de l'année Ron avait compris qu'il n'était pas le plus proche de l'enfant de Rogue. Granger et Bill étaient les plus liés au jeune Alexandre, cependant eux aussi voyaient l'amitié que Drago avait gagné, et l'importance de donner aux deux jeunes adolescents des moments juste pour eux. Les amitiés précieuses s'entretiennent et pour se faire il était impossible de passer tout son temps dans un grand groupe, il fallait savoir séparer les individus pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un.

Et puis, d'après ce que Drago avait entendu, tous les autres avaient vus ce champ miniature de fleurs.

Le ministre placé dans la même 'boîte' qu'eux se leva enfin et d'un sort sa voix forte parcourut le stade et résonna par-dessus les bruits de foules. Il ouvrit la soirée en présentant les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare...

Au même moment qu'une centaine des plus belles femmes qui soient au monde entraient sur le terrain, Severus, Lucius et Bill avaient lancés un sort sur leur loge. Alexandre ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait avant de remarquer, en se concentrant trop sur la couleur rouge qu'un côté des gradins affichait au milieu de tous ses drapeaux, que les femmes exultaient des fils de magies rouges, liés à leur sang et se tendant vers la foule autour d'elles. Les fils touchaient les sorciers mâles et les attiraient vers les vélanes, comme le ministre avait appelé ces créatures magnifiques. La loge dans laquelle il se trouvait par contre repoussait les fils rouges ce qui lui fit comprendre que son père Lucius et Bill avaient placés un bouclier.

Alexandre en fut grandement rassuré en voyant la totale perte de contrôle que les hommes spectateurs expérimentaient. Drago glissa une main sur celle tendue du fils de Severus, la serrant avec tendresse.

"Les vélanes ne profitent pas de leur pouvoir à mauvais escient. Et elles ne se marient qu'à leur 'âme soeur'. Des êtres auxquels elles sont destinées et qui leur sont destinés. Et si elles s'amusent de voir les sorciers perdre contrôle, c'est un peu leur vengeance pour la façon dont les sorciers traitent toutes créatures. Elles ne feraient jamais de mal à un enfant, et n'attaqueraient que ceux qui chercheraient à leur faire du mal. Je te le promet Alexandre."

Alexandre plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Il était habitué à voir l'autre garçon dévoiler toutes les facettes de sa personnalité aux moments les plus surprenants. Comme sa passion des fleurs un peu plus tôt, et maintenant son savoir et sa douceur envers lui. Respirant profondément, il posa sa main libre sur leurs deux déjà réunies. Puis retourna son regard vers le terrain devant eux. Les Vélanes avaient quitté leur place, au grand regret de tous les hommes. Et pendant que la foule s'émerveillait à présent des arcs-en-ciel, comètes de lumières et trèfle scintillant puis des farfadets qui avaient ainsi annoncé leur venue, Alexandre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement en lui par rapport au début de la journée. Comment était-il passé de l'enfant terrifié au jeune garçon rassuré?... moins fragile il croyait. Etait-ce vraiment la réalisation de ce bouclier d'amour qui l'entourait? De ses proches qui veillaient sur lui? Oui. Parce qu'il n'était plus l'enfant perdu, manipulable et facile à blesser de cet été lointain où sa vie avait changée. Il n'avait plus rien de son identité passée. Et, il pensa, l'amitié avec Drago y était pour beaucoup. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais eu Drago à ses côtés, n'aurait jamais vu le vrai visage du serpentard, ni n'aurait gagné cette amitié. Alexandre, lui, avait tout ça et plus. Il ressentit un 'mouvement' dans son aura, des éléments qui changeaient de place et un équilibre soudain qui l'envahissait. Assis juste derrière lui, Bill tendit les bras et toucha les épaules de sa charge. Se penchant en avant il murmura pour son seul profit:

"Ton aura a changée. En bien d'après ce que je vois avec mon don. Ne t'inquiète de rien nous en parlerons plus tard. Tout va bien petit-frère."

Alexandre était d'accord: tout allait bien. Bien qu'il retienne quelques larmes, elles étaient des larmes de joies d'avoir fait l'expérience d'une partie de lui qui trouvait enfin sa liberté. La main de Drago se serra un peu plus, et Alexandre offrit un magnifique sourire au garçon qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Drago se détendit visiblement mais ne relâcha pas sa main de tout le match.

A chaque envol ou acrobatie, quelque chose en Alexandre volait et dansait au même rythme. Et bien qu'effrayé de cette 'maturation' soudaine, il savait qu'avec patience et attention il survivrait cette métamorphose et en sortirait plus grandit et plus fort. Un pas de plus qui soignait son âme.

Le seul moment du match qui le sortit de son esprit, fut la superbe technique de l'attrapeur bulgare, Victor Kreum. Bien que l'Irlande ait gagné, le jeune homme avait saisit le vif d'or avec grand talent. C'est en voyant ce joueur de quidditch, si courageux et vif dans les airs, devenir gauche sur terre et plus renfrogné, que Alexandre compris vraiment qu'il pouvait rester enfant à l'intérieur ou même à certains moments de sa vie, tout en devenant ce jeune homme... cet adolescent qu'il avait eu si peur d'être. Garder sa liberté, choisir sa liberté, et montrer à ceux qu'il voulait les trésors de son âme. Se cacher derrière sa famille ou se dévoiler au grand jour. Tout comme Kreum était victorieux dans sa défaite, Alexandre pouvait être victorieux 'malgré' sa défaite dans la vie. Quoiqu'il n'ait perdu que par la faute d'un adulte cruel, c'était une défaite en soi. Mais Alexandre remontait la pente.

Le groupe profita de la folie de la foule face au résultat du match, pour quitter le stade et rejoindre leurs tentes. Severus avait proposé sa tente à Lucius et Drago quelques jours avant la coupe du monde, donc les deux blonds trouvèrent refuge avec eux. Quoique les Weasley prirent un chocolat chaud en leur compagnie avant de se retirer pour le reste de la nuit. Puis, Alexandre entraîna Drago dans le champ de fleurs, et Drago ne dit pas un mot des quelques minutes de cette visite, parce qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage illuminé de joie une paix qui n'y était que depuis peu. Bien vite, un Drago amusé entraîna son ami épuisé vers la tente où leurs pères avaient préparés leurs lits. L'un après l'autre ils s'étendirent et s'endormirent avec les merveilleux souvenirs de la soirée.

Alexandre ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, mais la voix de son père lui parvenait dans le creux de l'oreille, basse et agitée. En revenant à lui, Alex se sentit entouré par les bras forts et rassurant de l'homme, ce qui calma la peur qui montait en lui inexplicablement. Son père lui murmura:

"Debout Alex. Debout, c'est urgent."

Alexandre ouvrit de grands yeux sur le visage grave de son père qui reprit:

"Allez debout mon fils, il nous faut partir au plus vite." Severus aida le garçon à se lever et enfiler une robe épaisse que l'elfe Egal lui avait emmené. "Prend la main de Drago et ne la lâche surtout pas. Quoiqu'il arrive reste avec lui." Drago qui s'était approché, saisit la main libre d'Alexandre qui de l'autre tenait sa canne. Une fois hors de la tente, Alexandre se serra un peu plus contre Drago en voyant la foule paniquée qui courait dans tous les sens, essayant de fuir un ennemi invisible pour lui. Des cris venaient de plus loin, des explosions. Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que Bill, accompagnée de ses frères et soeur et d'Hermione.

"Ton père et le mien ont été réquisitionnés par les aurors, alors vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et te porter jusqu'à la forêt. Tu n'es pas assez rapide avec tes jambes blessées. D'accord?"

Alexandre lança un regard à son père qui se préparait à partir et lui fit signe de suivre les consignes de son tuteur. Alors le garçon hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers Bill qui le saisit avec souplesse. Drago récupéra très vite la main qu'il avait du lâcher. Voyant l'action, Bill déclara:

"Excellente idée. Tenez-vous tous la main et ne vous lâchez pas. Si la foule vous pousse trop loin des autres, resserrez-vous. Nous formons un bloc contre les autres."

"Et si nous croisons des enfants perdus dans la foule?" demanda Hermione qui avait repéré un groupe d'enfants non loin, totalement submergés par la foule.

"Nous les entraînons avec nous. Saisissez-les quand nous les passons. Si leurs parents n'ont été qu'éloignés un peu, ils suivront." Et Bill s'élança avec sa charge dans ses bras, les autres enfants suivant son mouvement.

Hermione et Percy attrapèrent les bras du groupe de cinq enfants perdus et furent heureux de les voir suivre sans hésitation. Parmi eux, les jumeaux avaient reconnus l'un des élèves de la maison des Serdaigles. C'est lui qui avait convaincu les autres d'avancer. Dans leur élan, Les jumeaux, Hermione, Percy, et Drago de sa main libre, attrapaient des enfants coincés par les adultes qui paniquaient. Très vite, leur large groupe atteignit les bords de la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Ginny était restée au milieu de ses frères tout le temps, prenant soin des enfants qu'on lui passait. Bill les avait tous guider jusque là et comptait bien les mettre en sécurité. Il avait bien pensé laisser ses frères et le jeune Malefoy en charge de leur groupe et rejoindre les aurors et son père. Mais le nombre augmentant de ses charges l'avait convaincu de rester avec eux, même s'il trouvait un endroit sûr.

Plus loin à l'intérieur des bois, les enfants formèrent un cercle. Les plus vieux autour des plus jeunes. Quelques sorts de Bill avait ajouté des protections mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils puissent résister une grande attaque. Alexandre avait eu le début d'une crise d'angoisse que Drago avait calmé en le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant. Bill eut alors l'idée de faire faire aux enfants les mêmes exercices qu'il avait créé pour Alex. Respiration et méditation pour leur faire oublier les évènements de la nuit.

Après une quinzaine de minutes ils étaient tous plus en contrôle de leurs émotions et s'étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils étaient accolés à un groupe d'arbres qui s'étouffaient par leur proximité. Il était surprenant qu'ils soient encore debout, mais peut-être leurs racines s'étaient-elles suffisamment étendues pour leur apporter leur nourriture. En tout cas, cela permettait au groupe de s'adosser aux grands sapins et d'avoir ce côté protégé de toute agression. Les enfants de 3 à 10 ans étaient assis là. Ceux de 11 à 13 ans les entourant avec leurs baguettes levées. Les plus âgés formaient un troisième cercle. Alexandre et Drago s'étaient installés juste derrière les jumeaux et Bill.

Puis soudain un grand cri surgit non loin. Bill prit une décision rapide et donna les commandes à ses frères avant de partir dans la bonne direction. Percy était blanc de peur pour son grand-frère mais tenait sa position malgré les hurlements qui s'élevèrent bientôt et parmi lesquels il reconnaissait la voix de Bill. Lorsqu'il vit son frère revenir couvert de sang avec le corps d'une jeune sorcière dans les bras, il s'empressa de le rejoindre et de l'aider à regagner le cercle. Tandis que Percy finissait d'étendre la jeune femme devant Alexandre qui avait commencé à lancer les sorts de guérisons qu'il avait passé l'année à pratiquer sans accident, Bill agitait sa baguette dans un ordre précis tout autour des enfants. Puis il força ses charges à se resserrer un peu plus près des arbres et des uns des autres.

"Tenez-vous les uns aux autres. Des vampires arrivent. S'ils passent mon bouclier accrochez-vous bien à ceux près de vous et empêcher les vampires d'attraper qui que ce soit. Alex? Est-ce que les sorts marchent?" Fit-il en gardant son regard fixé sur les bois devant lui.

"Oui. Tu m'as bien entraîné et le pouvoir de guérisseur est bien le seul qui marche sans accroc. Et puis Drago m'ancre dans le moment présent. Tout va bien."

La plus grande peur de Bill était que son élève craque à ce moment crucial. Il n'était pas heureux de voir sa charge affronter une situation aussi grave, mais il était fier de le voir tenir ainsi. Il était vrai que le don de soigneur que l'enfant avait reconnu dans les multiples couleurs de son aura, avait été repéré dés le début de leurs cours en début d'année. Alors, voyant le côté pratique de pouvoir soigner tout ce que ses accidents magiques pourraient heurter, Bill l'avait entraîné avec l'aide de Poppy. Ils en étaient venus à penser que parce que le corps d'Alexandre était en pleine guérison, son aura reconnaissait facilement les pas à prendre pour soigner et de ce fait ce don n'était pas aussi... difficile à maîtriser que les autres.

Tournant les yeux une seconde, Bill vit que Drago avait essuyait le sang couvrant la gorge de la victime pendant que Alex refermait la morsure. C'est alors qu'un bruit suivit par de grands cris de rage annonça l'arrivée des vampires.

Les créatures se lancèrent vers eux et se heurtèrent au bouclier. Leurs yeux tournés vers la jeune femme ayant perdus le sang qui les attirait. Ils avaient des yeux fous, et hurlaient sans cesse. Comme des animaux violents. Tous étaient plongés dans ce que les enfants pouvaient reconnaître être une fièvre de sang. Or un si grand nombre de vampire ne pouvait pas être dans cet état en même temps. Il n'y avait aucun doute que quelqu'un les avait 'aidés' à aller aussi mal. Dans quel but? Attaquer la foule de la coupe du monde et tuer les sorciers? Les vampires n'auraient pas fait cela d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient des contrats magiques avec les sorciers et tenaient à la liberté qu'ils avaient. S'en prendre à des sorciers pouvait créer une grande guerre. Quelqu'un était derrière tout ça.

Alexandre avait les larmes aux yeux de voir ces êtres agir ainsi, de la peur qu'ils créaient en lui autant que de la tristesse de les voir sans contrôle, aussi victimes que ceux qu'ils mordaient et tuaient cette nuit. Bill s'inquiétait de voir l'aura magique de sa charge prendre de l'ampleur. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose Alexandre ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps sans accident.

"Alex. Prête de ton pouvoir au bouclier s'il te plaît. Je en suis pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir sous l'assaut."

Sans réfléchir le garçon suivit ces ordres et sa magie agit fluidement, guidée par un autre que lui. Parce que c'était la voix de Bill et que Alex ne pouvait plus penser clairement, la magie était sortie et avait accompli ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans exploser sous le stress qu'il subissait. Le bouclier se renforça. Puis, un vampire qui s'était jeté sur le mur invisible prêt de Drago, fit sursauter Alexandre et...

Bill ferma les yeux un instant en voyant l'aura exploser... il avait tant espéré.

Une série de hoquets de surprise s'ensuivit. Pas du tout parce qu'ils avaient des problèmes... mais plutôt parce que tout allait soudainement extrêmement, incroyablement... bien. Des jets de magie pure étaient sortis du corps d'Alexandre et avaient passé le mur protecteur avant de toucher les vampires. La douzaine de créature s'effondra sur le sol. C'était aussi simple que ça.

"Restez tous à l'intérieur tant que les aurors ne seront pas là. Ne bougez pas." Mais il était certain qu'ils étaient sauvés. En jetant un coup d'oeil aux enfants, il vit qu'Alexandre avait perdu connaissance et était drapé sur le torse de Drago qui l'avait retenu dans sa chute.

"Il s'est juste évanoui. Il à l'air d'aller bien." Il y avait un brin de question dans la déclaration du plus jeune.

"De ce que je vois il est fatigué après avoir utilisé trop d'énergie. Rien de plus." Dit Bill, au grand soulagement de tous ceux présents qui connaissaient Alexandre Rogue.

Un bruissement dans les fourrés fit tourner toutes les têtes. C'est sur cette vision d'un grand groupe d'enfants aux regards mixés de peur et de détermination, qu'une troupe d'auror arriva. Bill leur expliqua calmement ce qui s'était passé et après avoir vu les agents de l'ordre emprisonner les vampires dans des chaines magiques, il libéra le bouclier qui entourait ses charges et leur fit prendre les portoloins qui leur étaient donnés.

Leurs yeux fixés sur les adultes remplissant la forêt, les jeunes gens disparurent vers le plus proche point hôpital qui avait été organisé dans des terres voisines. Bill espérait y trouver son père, Severus et monsieur Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: **Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'.**

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.**

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 7**

Une main caressait ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête doucement et se colla à la présence bienfaitrice.

"Alexandre." Dit une voix calme et basse.

"hm hm." Chantonna Alex encore à moitié endormi.

Un rire chaleureux se fit entendre. Une autre personne était près de lui.

"Il à l'air d'aller bien." Fit la seconde voix joyeuse.

"Albus, pitié... un peu moins d'étincelles dans vos yeux ou vous allez aveugler quelqu'un."

"Mais pas du tout Severus. Au contraire je vais illuminer la journée de ceux que je croise."

Severus grogna. Alexandre pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment agacé. Son père aimait s'amuser à rabrouer le grand Albus Dumbledore. C'était son jeu favoris. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore était-il dans sa chambre? Se demanda Alex. Et d'où venait ce courant d'air? Puis, ouvrant un oeil et s'adaptant à la lumière brillante, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'il y avait de nombreux lits autour d'eux... le directeur était justement dans l'un d'entre eux, avec un bandage sur son bras gauche et une grande marque noire sur son visage. Le garçon tourna un regard inquiet vers son père, ses grands yeux noirs brillants de reflets verts grands ouverts.

"Papa?" Severus se pencha vers son fils et le souleva pour le poser sur ses genoux. Puis il berça l'enfant contre lui en murmurant des mots d'amour. La mémoire de la veille revenait à Alex avec moins de peur qu'il n'en aurait eu sans la présence de son père. Sa magie était calme dans les bras de cet homme et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé par les vampires. Un petit nuage de fumée annonça la venue de Egal. L'elfe apparut sur le lit et se jeta dans les bras de son jeune maître et ami. Il avait un foulard autour du cou, mais Alexandre pouvait voir les pansements en-dessous. Toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser furent répondues très vite:

"Egal est parti attirer les vampires loin de nos tentes après nous avoir prévenu du danger. Il a été un peu... 'mâchouillé' comme il me l'a dit ce matin, mais il nous avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le professeur Dumbledore comme tu peux le voir dans son lit, a affronté plus qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser... ta grand mère Poppy était assez fâchée." Alexandre vit le vieil homme rougir brutalement... il y avait une histoire intéressante derrière tout ça. "Drago et Lucius ont du partir rassurer Narcissa. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Drago serait resté à ton chevet." Ce fut au tour de son fils de rougir. Bien que l'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre toutes la signification de ce qui lui avait causé une telle réaction. Severus pouvait au moins dire que même si son fils s'attachait au serpentard, rien n'arriverait avant très longtemps. Leur amitié allait juste grandir pendant les années à venir. Peut-être un jour... lui ou un ou une autre. Quand Alexandre serait prêt.

"Les Weasley ont rejoint Molly, donc je reste ton seul compagnon pour les jours prochain. Si tu veux bien de moi. Et si tu veux je peux me débarrasser de ton voisin d'hôpital?" Il y avait une notre d'amusement dans cette proposition, surtout en voyant les grands yeux innocents que Dumbledore lançait à son professeur de potion.

"Voyons! Severus! Je suis le meilleur voisin que le jeune Alexandre pourrait rêver d'avoir."

"Si vous êtes le meilleur choix, c'est une chance qu'il n'ait à rester que jusqu'à ce soir." Le moqua Severus

"Tiens, moi aussi je ne reste que jusqu'à ce soir. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous raccompagner chez vous.... et si vous voulez je peux même rafraichir votre chambre d'ami."

Alexandre rit d'entendre son père marmonner qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui. Puis il se fit sérieux.

"Et les vampires?"

Severus sursauta d'étonnement. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant voudrait savoir. Et dans cette seconde, il vit la maturité dans les yeux de son fils... Etait-ce arrivé cette nuit? Avait-il grandi si soudainement? Sans lui? Une petite main caressa son visage, attirant son regard sur le sourire triste de son fils.

"J'avais commencé à me sentir en sécurité hier. J'ai commencé le processus à tes paroles après notre arrivée sur le toit... il a juste été accéléré par l'attaque. Mais tout vas bien. Je te promets. Parce que tant que dans mon cercle il n'y aura que toi, moi et ceux que j'aime, tout ira bien."

Entendre ces mots répétés par son enfant, ces paroles qu'il lui avait seulement hier, était réconfortant et l'emplissait de fierté. Au moins il avait participé à créer les conditions pour aider son fils.

"Les vampires... du moins ceux qui ont été capturés et non tués dans la tentative de survie de la foule et des aurors." C'était une chose qui n'avait pas pu être évitée. Les créatures n'avaient pas toutes étaient assommées, endormies, ou autre qui les aurait gardé vivants. "ont été interrogés dés que les potions de sang ont fait effet. La plupart étaient mortifiés de leurs actions, certains étaient terrifiés des conséquences pour nos deux races. Nous avons pu découvrir qu'ils faisaient tous parti d'un même clan isolé, et qui normalement ne donne de ses nouvelles qu'une fois par an au reste des chefs vampires. Quelqu'un à profité de ce laps de temps pour les enlever et les affamer pendant plus de trois mois. A l'aide de potions qui les drainait de leur sang, et de diverses tactiques."

"Est-ce qu'ils vont aller bien?" Demanda Alexandre.

Severus sourit gentiment à l'enfant: "Oui. Les soigneurs ont tout fait pour les remettre sur pied. Au début parce que les aurors n'auraient pas leur réponse tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur pied, puis ensuite pour assurer leur bien être en comprenant qu'ils avaient été aussi victimes que nous des évènements."

Dumbledore intervint alors: "Les clans vampires ont envoyés des émissaires pour récupérer ceux qui ont été capturés hier soir. Ils vont participer à l'enquête qui sera menée pour découvrir les coupables. A vrai dire..."

"Non Albus, pas maintenant!" Le coupa Severus. Et avant que les deux hommes ne se lancent dans une dispute Alex pris la parole.

"Trop tard. Il m'a rendu curieux, et je sais par tes paroles que tu comptais m'en parler bientôt. Et ne prenez pas un air si joyeux Albus Dumbledore. Je ne retiendrais pas mon père quand il voudra se venger et transformer toutes vos robes colorées en noir. Vous l'aurez mérité. N'essayez plus de le manipuler à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré devant moi. Mon père sait ce qu'il fait quand ça me concerne." Fit-il le plus calmement du monde. Il n'avait pas levé la voix, pourtant on sentait qu'il était fâché. Il n'allait pas en vouloir longtemps au vieil homme, mais il avait fait valoir son point de vue et s'était assuré que l'homme ne ferait pas la même erreur.

Severus était de plus en plus fier de ce jeune garçon, non adolescent. Et même s'il changeait d'humeur souvent, ou même repoussait toujours certains des intérêts des autres jeunes gens, y compris ceux plus physiques qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter, il était en train de devenir adulte. Severus savait qu'il réagirait à certaines choses comme un enfant effrayé, mais il venait juste d'affronter le sorcier le plus puissant de leur société sans aucune crainte. Son fils n'était pas logique, mais il l'aimait comme il était.

Le grand sourire qu'avait son père surpris Alexandre au plus haut point, autant que la rougeur de honte couvrant les joues du directeur... quoique avec cette marque noire il était plutôt cramoisi. Son père ne souriait jamais... du moins de cette manière. Il ne dépassait pas les demis sourires. Cette fois, son visage était illuminé d'un mélange... d'amour, de fierté et de tant de sentiments qu'Alexandre ne put faire autrement que se serrer dans les bras de cet homme qui était son protecteur.

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore se remettait de la leçon qu'il venait de recevoir. Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas mettre le jeune Alexandre dans ses manipulations. Il était rassuré de voir que l'adolescent pouvait lui tenir tête ainsi, et heureux qu'il ait agit pour protéger son père. Aussi bonne soient les intentions du directeur, il semblait qu'il faisait toujours souffrir quelqu'un dans ses efforts d'améliorer le monde. Avant l'année dernière il n'aurait pas réalisé, ou peut-être n'aurait pas pris en compte ses erreurs. Mais Harry Potter avait disparu et Sirius Black avait été prouvé innocent après avoir passé douze années dans la pire prison du monde. Voldemort était mort de façon inattendu et la prophétie s'était révélée sans réelle utilité puisque Harry n'avait pas eu à affronter le monstre. Puis la véritable épreuve avait commencé: la recherche que Black avait lancé pour trouver son filleul. Et chaque jour cet homme et son ami Remus Lupin, souffraient un peu plus de leurs échecs. Et avec chaque journée, leurs regards se faisaient plus durs quand ils regardaient Dumbledore. Le directeur était responsable de toutes leurs souffrances... et Albus comprenait sa part des fautes des dernières années. Il apprenait avec ces réalisations. Mais il était peut-être trop tard pour retrouver Harry Potter. Même si la disparition des sorts de surveillances sur Harry indiquait qu'il était quelque part en sécurité et heureux pour le restant de ses jours... cela ne pouvait soulager la peine dans le coeur de deux hommes qui avaient déjà perdu beaucoup.

La voix de Severus le remmena dans le présent.

"L'un des vampires a été assigné comme lien entre le directeur et l'équipe d'enquêteurs qui rejoindra les aurors. Comme le professeur Dumbledore a plus de sources que les autorités, c'est une chance qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer. Ce vampire et son 'enfant', un jeune homme qu'il a transformé et est sous sa responsabilité, auront leurs quartiers à Poudlard... près des nôtres parce que les donjons ont moins de lumières." Alexandre le coupa.

"Et même s'ils supportent la lumière du soleil, il est préférable qu'ils puissent se retirer et se régénérer en paix dans un lieu à l'abri. Je comprends... enfin.... je pourrais vivre avec... je crois..." Alexandre ne savait pas vraiment comment lui, ou sa magie, réagiraient à la présence d'un vampire après ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit.

"Si je peux..." Commença Dumbledore. Il fut rassuré par le petit sourire et le hochement de tête du garçon. "Nous pourrions organiser une rencontre dans mon bureau. En toute innocence. Les adultes rempliraient les documents nécessaires pour le séjour de vampires à l'école et Alexandre pourrait faire connaissance avec le jeune homme vampire. Il a 16 ans et participera aux cours comme un élève normal." La proposition était sagement présentée autant à Severus qu'à son fils.

"C'est une bonne idée... du moins tant que Drago et Hermione seront près de moi." Fit Alexandre raisonnablement. "Drago pourra... me tenir la main...." il rougit. "Et Hermione pourra poser toutes les questions pour moi. Si j'ai ces deux là, plus Bill aussi en tant que mon tuteur à l'école..."

"Et Poppy?" Ajouta Severus sérieusement.

"Toute ma famille. Oui. S'ils sont là je peux rencontrer ces vampires. Pardon..."

"Non ne t'excuse de rien jeune Alexandre. Ne ferais-tu pas ces mêmes efforts si quelqu'un dont tu es proche souffrait des mêmes circonstances?" Déclara Albus.

L'adolescent se trouva pris de court. Il n'hésiterait pas à faire tous les efforts du monde pour ceux qu'il aimait ou toute autre personne qui aurait besoin de son aide... Dumbledore avait raison: il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Cette rencontre était le seul moyen d'éviter une catastrophe plus tard... ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se répéta cette phrase encore et encore puis regarda droit dans les yeux noirs de son père, étant arrivé à une nouvelle révélation: "Ce n'est pas de ma faute." Dit-il doucement.

"Ça ne l'a jamais été." Dit simplement Severus.

Le reste de la journée se passa à préparer la future rencontre puis la rentrée puisqu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans cet hôpital improvisé. Et dans ces heures d'attente, Albus fut autorisé à entrer dans cette famille privilégiée dont la base était Alexandre et Severus. Il n'était pas devenu un membre aimé, mais plutôt un ami apprécié. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas l'erreur de manipuler ces deux êtres et leurs proches, il trouverait toujours une place dans leur vie. Et il ne doutait pas qu'Alexandre était prêt à le remettre à sa place si nécessaire.

**

* * *

Note Auteur: je posterais le reste des chapitres disponibles plus tard dans la semaine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

Ceci est la suite de **'l'étoile du recommencement: l'année du rat'. **

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.**

**Note auteur: **Entre deux valises j'essaie de poster les chapitres mais comme il faut que je corrige les erreurs que 3lle a trouvé je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps. Peut-être plus tard ce soir. Pour l'instant je vous donne au moins ce chapitre.**

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 8**

Drago tira Alexandre derrière lui le long des couloirs du château.

"Allons, plus vite, je veux rencontrer ces vampires!" S'indigna Drago, tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire plus loin à l'arrière.

"Miooooooone." Protesta Alexandre. "Ce n'est pas parce que mes jambes vont bien à cette seconde que tu doit le laisser me traîner à l'abattoir!" Comme il avait très peu marché ces derniers jours, il avait pu laisser sa canne à Egal à condition d'appeler l'elfe s'il en avait à nouveau besoin dans la journée.

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis la coupe du monde. Etant donné le nombre de blessés et les complications des relations entre le gouvernement et les vampires, la rentrée avait été retardée pour que Dumbledore puisse accomplir ses divers devoirs au gouvernement. Il restait trois jours de plus avant de reprendre le train qui les mènerait au château. Quoiqu'ils se trouvaient déjà sur place afin de faire connaissance avec les deux vampires qui resteraient à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent les responsables de l'attaque de la coupe du monde.

Dans ces quatre jours, Alexandre avait changé. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser devenir aussi mature en si peu de temps, si ce n'est que Bill avait fait remarquer que l'aura constamment changeante de l'année passée semblait s'être 'figée'. Toutes les vagues et explosions avaient diminuées puis s'étaient arrêtées. Alexandre avait été instable jusque là, et coincé dans l'esprit d'enfant qu'il avait au moment de l'agression. Mais dans les derniers jours, la dernière semaine, la série d'évènements et de réalisations avaient libéré Alexandre de cette vision d'enfant. Et son aura avait saisit le changement comme une bouée de secours pour se stabiliser. Pour cette raison tout s'était fait plus vite qu'il ne serait normal dans un cas aussi grave que celui d'Alexandre. Là où un moldu aurait mis des années à atteindre ce point, la magie avait accéléré le processus dans l'intérêt de sa santé et de sa survie. La magie avait usé de la maturation de l'esprit pour activer une nouvelle étape de la guérison du coeur de son aura. Alexandre s'était réveillé avec l'impression du calme après la tempête. Après avoir lu son aura, Bill avait trouvé que les couleurs agitées étaient devenues un vitrail immobile. Toujours aussi... éparpillé, mais définitivement sous une autre forme qu'un liquide bouillonnant. Par contre la palette de couleur n'avait pas changée et des fils de magie sortaient toujours de l'adolescent pour l'ancrer au reste du monde. Depuis Alexandre était plus posé et plus... il agissait plus comme tous ceux de son âge. Même si le contact avec tout autre que sa famille était toujours une épreuve pour lui.

Bill était juste heureux de ne plus subir les catastrophes magiques que provoquait son élève pendant les entraînements... Ses cheveux seraient à jamais reconnaissant de ce merveilleux état de... paix.... en clair il n'aurait plus le crâne rasé. Ouf.

Alexandre avait du mal à s'habituer à son nouvel état d'esprit et à gérer son passé sous cette vue toute différente qu'il en avait. Alors il s'accrochait à ses proches, surtout son père et Egal. Ces deux êtres étaient le coeur de toute son âme. Ils étaient sa vie, sa survie, et son avenir. Ils étaient ses anges protecteurs. Revenant au présent, le garçon lança un regard noir à Drago qui n'en prit pas compte et continua sa course vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille à l'entrée s'écarta avant même qu'ils l'atteignent et le regard noir se tourna vers la traitresse.... qui n'en pris pas compte non plus...

"Est-ce que c'est moi où je n'ai aucun pouvoir d'intimidation?" Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

"Tu n'en as aucun... navré." Fit un Drago amusé et pas du tout navré. Pourtant, il ralentit dans les escaliers qui grimpaient pour eux, et Hermione les rattrapa enfin. Il avait beau être enthousiaste et profiter de l'attitude plus ouverte et mature de son ami, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le pousser dans le bureau sans le préparer avant. Il serra la main qu'il tenait toujours et dit à son compagnon:

"Tout se passera bien Alexandre. Nous sommes avec toi."

"Ordonne et tu sera obéi!" S'exclama Hermione. Drago cligna des yeux et Alexandre rit.

"Cette année passée t'as vraiment réussi Mione. Tu es plus libre maintenant."

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents... qu'elle avait fait arranger magiquement en prétextant un incident lors de la coupe du monde auprès de ses parents. Drago frissonnait encore d'avoir vu ce côté serpentard de son ancienne ennemie.

"Tu as eu une bonne influence sur moi." Dit-elle gentiment.

"Bonne qu'elle dit..." grogna Drago. Alexandre lui tapa le bras légèrement.

"Bon. Drago... tu me tiens la main.... Hermione tu poses des questions." Annonça Alex avec humour. Il ne se posait plus de questions sur son interaction avec Drago. Il aimait qu'on lui tienne la main et garderait ce besoin de contact toute sa vie. Bill, son père, Egal, Poppy, Hermione. Même les jumeaux pouvaient lui tenir la main maintenant sans qu'il ait de crise. Mais Drago avait cette attitude plus possessive qui éloignait efficacement toute personne avec un regard... et des envies... qui terrifiaient encore Alexandre. Drago lui n'avait pas cette étincelle de désir au fond des yeux, il avait plutôt un feu protecteur puissant. Alexandre pouvait accepter cette flamme là... pas ce que les autres avaient en eux. Un jour peut-être, Drago ferait plus que lui tenir la main. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il avait de la chance que Drago se contente largement de cet état des choses. Le serpentard semblait suivre le coeur et les pensées d'Alexandre, comme s'il avait le même coeur et la même âme. C'était étrange mais rassurant.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent une profonde inspiration. Conscients qu'un jour plus tôt Dumbledore n'avait pas encore eu ces sorts de silence autour de son bureau qu'il avait préparé exprès en pensant à Alexandre. Il avait voulu permettre au jeune garçon de pouvoir se préparer avant d'entrée dans la pièce, sans que les vampires à l'ouïe sensible ne puissent entendre toutes ses paroles ou ses actions. On ne savait jamais si pour se donner du courage il devait insulter les vampires à haute voix avant de les voir.... Severus n'avait pas trouvé cette dernière idée très drôle... pourtant Albus lui avait les yeux étincelants de rire.

Drago frappa poliment à la porte puis l'ouvrit à l'invitation qui était venue de l'intérieur. Alexandre passa le seuil et attrapa le bras d'Hermione de façon à être encadré par ses deux amis. Ses mains serrées sur leurs bras laisseraient des marques plus tard, mais aucun des deux ne dis mot.

Dans la pièce, penchés au-dessus du bureau du directeur, Albus, Severus, Bill et un homme inconnu observaient des documents à l'apparence officielle. Bill fit un signe de main aux nouveaux arrivants puisqu'il était le seul de son groupe à avoir entendu les jeunes gens et à les faire entrer. Les autres étaient bien trop pris par ce qui avait placé sur leurs visages des expressions graves. Drago lança un regard agacé à Bill qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pointer dans la direction d'un adolescent installé près de la cheminée. Puis il retourna à son observation avec un vague sourire pour Alexandre. Ce qu'ils faisaient devait vraiment être important pour qu'ils n'accueillent pas Alexandre avec plus d'attention et ne fassent pas les présentations promises. Drago murmura à son ami:

"Laissons-les tranquilles. J'ai la sensation que ce qu'ils font est vital pour l'avenir."

Alexandre hocha la tête. Il n'était pas gâté au point de se croire au centre du monde de sa famille. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ils ne puissent pas atténuer ses peurs en se postant entre lui et ce qui l'effrayait. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous responsables et s'arrangeaient pour que Alexandre ait toujours avec lui au moins une personne. S'ils jugeaient que la présence de Drago et Hermione suffisait à cette rencontre avec le jeune vampire près du feu, alors Alexandre leur faisait confiance. Il serra les mains de ses compagnons et Hermione pris cet acte pour l'autorisation d'avancer.

L'adolescent vampire s'était tourné vers eux à leur entrée et avait observé leurs actions. Il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à son arrivée dans cette école, encore moins en apprenant qu'ils devaient être présentés à des enfants sorciers. Comme s'il voulait interagir avec ces humains immatures! Mais le directeur l'avait regardé avec des yeux durs qui l'avaient surpris et avait annoncé que l'un de ses visiteurs était un jeune garçon très fragile. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas donné les raisons il avait instillé en lui une terreur qu'aucun humain avant n'avait réussi à causer. Son père vampire avait haussé les sourcils mais n'avait rien dit. Il y avait plus derrière l'attitude de ce Dumbledore au sujet du garçon inconnu. Or les vampires apprenaient très tôt à regarder le monde autour d'eux et à ne pas agir avant d'avoir tous les faits. Il pourrait toujours snober les gamins plus tard si nécessaire. La venue d'un officiel du ministère puis des sorciers Weasley et Rogue avait changé le ton de la conversation. Son père vampire avait pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible pour quelqu'un à la peau déjà si blanche, et lui avait ordonné de s'assoir et ne pas bouger tant que les autres invités ne seraient pas là. Ensuite le groupe, moins l'agent du ministère qui était reparti, s'était plongé dans les papiers qu'ils avaient reçus.

Il avait attendu près d'un quart d'heure dans son coin, au chaud. De plus en plus inquiet d'un côté quant à l'attitude de son père, et de l'autre de plus en plus agacé par l'absence des gamins. Lui n'avait pas bougé comme ordonné. Puis on frappa à la porte et Weasley répondit par un simple 'entrez'. Le premier garçon, blond aux yeux d'argents se tenait comme l'un de ces nobles du monde sorcier, l'un de ceux que les vampires évitaient comme la peste. Mais dans la seconde où il se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait, son visage se détendit visiblement et un feu ardant s'alluma dans ses yeux. Protecteur, possessif, mais étrangement doux.

Alors le second garçon était entré à sa suite tirant avec lui une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et à l'allure studieuse. C'est le garçon pourtant qui le fit se figer, alors qu'il était déjà plus qu'immobile. Non pas son physique, bien que ses cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux aussi sombres mais avec d'étranges éclairs verts et sa peau pâle le rendent très beau pour un humain. Mais l'aura que ses dons de vampires lui permettaient de voir. Elle était tellement colorée et brisée, sans aucun ordre précis, mais figée aussi. Des fils de chaque nuances s'étiraient hors de son corps pour toucher ce qui l'entourait, allant parfois à travers les murs vers des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Brisé était vraiment le mot qui correspondait le mieux à ce garçon. Pourtant il avait un voile de paix qui semblait nouveau dans ses yeux, et accentué par la présence de ses deux amis. La vue des hommes au bureau l'avait encore plus détendu, quoiqu'il tremblait un peu après avoir aperçu le vampire près de Rogue.

C'était donc lui le petit humain qu'il devait respecter et côtoyer. Le jeune vampire se sentit triste. Il avait étudié tant qu'il pouvait après avoir été transformé, et l'un des livres était sur les auras de chaque race. Il y avait dans les livres, tout un chapitre de plusieurs pages concernant l'exception de la couleur unique des auras chez les sorciers... l'exceptions qui disaient ce qui pouvait arriver à un enfant magique pour qu'il ait... ce que le jeune vampire pouvait maintenant voir.

Ecoutant leurs mots, le vampire s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et attendit. Ils viendraient à lui. Assez vite la jeune fille s'approcha avec un sourire timide mais ouvert.

"Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger. Voici mes amis, Drago Malefoy et Alexandre Rogue."

"Je suis Michel Blanc." Se contenta-t-il de dire. Il n'était pas habitué à faire la conversation à d'autres qu'à des vampires matures.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur: "Vraiment Hermione, je pensais que tu n'agirait pas comme ces damoiselles étourdies devant le grand et beau vampire."

"Drago." Fit Alexandre en frappant le bras de l'autre. Puis se tournant vers les adultes, avec un air effrayé il dit d'une vois si basse que les trois autres faillirent ne pas l'entendre. "Peut-être devrions-nous sortir pour ne pas les déranger..." Il avait toujours cette peur des réactions des adultes s'il faisait du bruit et bougeait trop. Même si ça c'était atténué en compagnie de sa famille, il y avait dans cette pièce un vampire qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il ignorait le caractère. Drago serra la main d'Alexandre et le tira vers la porte tout en se tournant vers Hermione et Michel et disant: "il a raison, nous serons mieux ailleurs. Et puis nous devions servir de guide pour la visite du château. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que le présent."

Il n'attendit pas de voir si les deux le suivaient, par contre Hermione lança un regard encourageant au jeune vampire avant de quitter la pièce.

Michel se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à passer un peu de temps avec eux et se leva. Un regard vers son père lui donna l'autorisation muette de l'homme qui avait gardé un oeil sur lui tout ce temps. Lui aussi avait vu et reconnut l'aura du jeune Rogue. Cela changeait peu de choses si ce n'est qu'ils seraient plus... doux en sa compagnie qu'ils ne l'étaient normalement avec des humains.

La première heure de la visite se fit en silence avec les commentaires ironiques d'un Drago plus passionnant que Michel aurait cru. Il avait une vision assez abrupte et claire du monde... ou du moins des autres élèves et professeurs de ces lieux. Michel était souvent proche du rire, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa première mort. Il voyait ce vieux bâtiment par les yeux de ces jeunes humains et ces trois là n'étaient pas aussi stupides que ceux qu'il avait rencontré avant. La jeune Hermione, du haut de ses 14 ans, était vive et avait un certain humour... surtout d'après les récits de l'année passée dont Drago le régalait. Alexandre lui était hésitant mais posait des questions intelligentes et offrait de nombreuses solutions pour les problèmes que Michel et son père avait envisagé pour l'année à venir. La potion de sang que Rogue avait inventé allait être bienvenue s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller chasser comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Les sorciers furent étonnés de découvrir que malgré son apparence de 16 ans il en avait en fait 19. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu que son père l'avait changé depuis peu ils n'avaient pas pensé que 3 ans était considéré un court temps pour les vampires immortels. Quand Alexandre voulut savoir pourquoi alors il allait suivre les cours des sorciers de 16 ans, Michel lui expliqua que tous les cents ans les vampires envoyaient l'un des leurs pour voir l'évolution de diverses races mais surtout des sorciers. Ils avaient profité des circonstances pour demander à Michel d'observer les différentes classes. Comme il n'était pas sorcier ils avaient décidé d'une classe intermédiaire plutôt que celle des premières années qui découvraient ce monde ou les plus âgés déjà prêts à entrer dans le monde adulte. De plus il attirerait moins l'attention s'il était avec ceux dont son âge physique se rapprochait le plus.

"Tu dis cela comme si aucun élève ne..." Hermione s'interrompit. "Personne d'autre que nous ne sauras que tu ais un vampire?!"

"En effet. Mon père va enseigner une classe de politique qui ne durera qu'une année. Je ne serais que le fils qui l'accompagne. C'est moins risqué pour nous si notre nature n'est pas révélée. Beaucoup de sorciers nous haïssent ou ont des préjugés. Ils le cachent bien à cause des lois et accords en notre faveur, mais leurs enfants sont souvent assez stupide pour dévoiler leurs pensées."

"D'après ce que j'ai recherché ces derniers jours, j'ai vu que bien que les vampires entrent dans la table des matières des 'créatures' que nous étudions ils ne sont pas soumis aux lois qui passent tous les jours contre les races magiques. Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas être... prisonnier de nos lois?" Demanda doucement Alexandre.

Sa curiosité mêlée de respect était comme un baume sur le coeur du jeune vampire qui avait croisé de nombreux sorciers cette semaine et pas un ne l'avait traité aussi... gentiment. Bien que le mot ne soit pas le bon pour décrire la manière d'agir d'Alexandre.

"La plupart des créatures soumises aux lois sont sauvages et sans réels système de gouvernement. Ils fonctionnent tous aux instincts du plus fort, du plus protecteur, et ou du plus sage. Or aucun de ces trois n'est reconnu par les sorciers comme un gouvernement valide et responsable. La façon qu'ont de vivre les créatures et changeante et parfois violente ce qui terrifie les humains avec leur monde ordonné. Les sorciers pensent que s'ils sont organisés ils seront protégés et donc ils font plus de lois pour se protéger, y compris contre des créatures. Les vampires ont des dirigeants et des lois écrites et ont ainsi gagné suffisamment de pouvoir dans le monde politique et humain pour être au-dehors des manipulations sorcières. Votre race ne peut rien contre un système qui est prêt à les écraser au moindre faux pas." Expliqua Michel avec un brin d'amusement sur la fin à la tête de la jeune Hermione qui s'était retenue avec peine d'aller chercher stylo et papier pour prendre des notes.

"Pourquoi je n'avais jamais pensé à ça!" S'exclama Hermione qui pensait que c'était tellement logique qu'elle aurait du le savoir.

"Parce que belle Hermione, tu es entraînée à voir comme un sorcier de base, l'un de ceux qui ne verra jamais plus que ce que son gouvernement voudra bien lui montrer." Hermione hésitait entre rougir au terme 'belle' ou s'indigner à l'idée que le ministère pouvait retenir quelqu'un comme elle d'apprendre ce qu'elle voulait. C'était impossible... non? Mais Alexandre hochait la tête pensivement et Drago s'était dressé de toute sa taille et regardait Michel avec intérêt.

"Mon père avait raison, le ministre est stupide de penser que les vampires ne voient pas ses machinations." Dit le jeune blond.

Alexandre secoua la tête: "Le ministre n'est pas le plus malin des sorciers qui soient."

"Alex! Je suis choqué! Tu viens d'insulter le ministre." Drago pris plaisir à voir le garçon rougir et bafouiller.

"Je voulais dire que nous aurions pu avoir quelqu'un de mieux... enfin pas qu'il soit si... enfin si... mais... oh et puis zut!" Alexandre fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

"Alex! Où vas-tu? Je ne pensais pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de..."

"Non." L'interrompit Alexandre. "Je suis en train de fuir tant que j'ai encore de la dignité. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais aux cuisines chercher de quoi manger dehors."

Hermione et Michel se mirent à rire. Et Drago pris un air indigné mais suivi tout de même le jeune Rogue.

Ils passèrent l'heure du repas dans le parc devant Poudlard à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Alexandre sortit une potion de sang pour Michel et rougissant expliqua que son père s'était arrangé pour qu'il en ait toujours sur lui... au cas où. Le jeune vampire n'y voyait pas d'insulte puisqu'il existait quelques vampires qui attaquaient les sorciers. Ceux-là étaient les exclus de la communauté vampire. Or la potion pouvait servir autant à nourrir un vampire qu'à redonner du sang à une victime qui aurait été mordue. C'était une variation de la simple potion qui régénérait le sang.

Michel leur démontra tout de même que sa race pouvait manger normalement à condition d'avoir avalé du sang juste avant. La vie dans le liquide rouge redonnait leur goût aux vampires, qui sans ça avait l'impression de manger des cendres dans un repas humain. Michel pu donc profiter des lasagnes que l'elfe Egal avait posé dans les bras de son jeune maître en insistant sur les qualités nourrissantes de ce plat pour sa santé.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient repris la visite de l'école et de ses recoins les plus secrets. Michel pouvait avouer à ce moment là qu'il voyait ces jeunes gens comme l'exception à la règle... des amis en devenir.

* * *

**Note Auteur: Pour 3lle: oui, j'aime lui donner des protecteurs innatendus ^^**

Pour vous tous: merci pour toutes les revues et je répondrais aux questions quand je pourrais peut-être quand je reviendrais au mois de Juin? Ou plus tôt, puisque mon frère aura internet d'ici peu...


	9. Chapter 9

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.**

**Note auteur: Réponse aux revues:**

**Shanessia : **si je me rappelle, dans l'un des chapitres je précise que son état s'est suffisamment amélioré pour qu'il puisse marcher sans canne par moments. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai oublié d'ajouter qu'il peut aussi entrer dans une pièce où quelqu'un fait des potions à condition de ne pas trop s'en approcher. Je verrai plus tard s'il faut que je l'ajoute à un chapitre quand tout sera fini.

**Stormtrooper2 : **oui le chien qui cherche toujours sa charge est Sirius ^^

**violette88 : **J'ai une autre histoire avec le couple Harry/Draco. Pourtant ce n'est pas mon couple favoris. J'ai aussi les premiers chapitres de ce qui pourrait devenir un Harry/Luna. J'écris des choses étranges ^^ L'autre avec Draco est la fanfic: ｫ Un été une vie ｻ si tu ne l'a pas vue parmi mes fictions publiées sur ce site.

**History : **Alexandre n'entrera pas dans la compétition. Il n'aurait pas l'énergie pour. C'est aussi pourquoi le titre est l'année du blaireau: Cédric est dans la maison dont le blaireau est l'effigie et il est, comme Peter l'année passée, un personnage dont je vais changer la destinée (lisez: il ne mourra pas.)

**nikol-san : **comme indiqué juste au-dessus, le titre l'année du blaireau est du au champion de Poudlard pour le tournoi.

**Mifibou : **Severus est surpris du nom 'Egal' parce qu'il vient de Egalité, être égal. Cela correspond grandement au personne de Dobby et Severus est étonné de le trouver si étrangement parfait pour cette nouvelle vie de l'elfe de maison. **Et **je m'incline devant toi en remerciement pour la magnifique revue que tu m'a laissée. Tu as su avec ces mots m'inspirer un peu plus à écrire.

**Adenoide : **je suis surprise à chaque fois que je lis tes revues parce que tu es la première personne à mettre ce qu'elle voit comme leçon de vie dans chaque chapitre. C'est rare et j'en comprend que mes mots t'ont marqué de cette manière qui fait qu'on apprend même en lisant des fanfictions. Car chaque moment d'une vie est un apprentissage en soi. Donc merci de me laisser ces quelques mots à chaque fois que tu y penses.

**Deubelyou **: Michel Blanc.... quand j'ai lu ta revue je me suis demandée ce que ce nom avait de particuliers. Puis j'ai cherché sur internet. Je jure que c'était un parfait hasard... assez drôle mais innocent ^^ Je ne sais même plus pourquoi ce nom là et pas un autre. Lol.

**Pour tous ceux qui se le demandent: J'ai un plan pour Sirius et Remus mais je ne sais pas encore s'il verra le jour. Tout dépendra de l'évolution de l'histoire.**

Bonne lecture pour ce cours chapitre. Et remerciez l'allergie qui me fait cracher mes poumons et m'a fait m'enfermer dans ma chambre chez mon frère pour corriger et éditer ce chapitre. Quoique... je suis tout le temps enfermée dans ma chambre à lire... c'est juste que je suis trop fatiguée pour lire, et pour ce chapitre déjà écrit je n'avait qu'à corriger et répondre aux revues... j'ai toujours aimé mon manque de logique. ^^

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 9**

Alexandre était souvent étonné de voir combien le temps passait lentement cette année. L'année précédente... tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui. L'urgence de contrôler ses pouvoirs et de survivre avait changé les semaines en mois, et les mois en année. La fin de Voldemort et son règne de terreur avait été aussi soudaine. Pour cette raison, et parce que son esprit n'était plus piégé dans la vue d'enfant blessé et brisé qu'il avait eu l'été de ce qu'il considérait sa 'mort', il se retrouvait à affronter ses démons à cette seconde.

La rentrée scolaire n'était plus très loin alors il profitait du calme qui enveloppait le parc et de ces derniers jours de parfaite solitude. Il était assis contre un arbre près du lac et se demandait si grandir comme il l'avait fait ces derniers temps signifiait qu'il devrait agir comme les autres adolescents et... Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner et il sourit. Michel le vampire pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans que personne ne l'entende mais pour lui il s'assurait toujours qu'un son l'annonce. Le jeune vampire à la peau pâle et aux yeux d'ambre était très beau. Ses cheveux d'or, d'après ses dires venaient du possible mariage d'une vélane dans sa famille humaine. Il était grand avec des gestes fluides. Le garçon s'avança doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

"A quoi penses-tu jeune sorcier?" Fit la voix légère.

"Au changement... à l'avenir."

"De ce que j'ai compris, l'année passée tu étais encore un enfant et les récents incidents t'ont fait regagner le niveau de tes pairs."

"hm hm... si tu pouvais juste éviter d'user de si grands mots..." Sourit Alexandre.

"Qu'y a-t-il dans le fait de grandir qui te poses des problèmes." Résuma Michel.

"Est-ce vrai que les vampires ont le don de voir les auras?" Questionna Alex.

Sachant où la discussion se dirigeait Michel acquiesça simplement.

"L'été dernier j'étais un enfant sans pensée pour... ce genre de choses..." Alexandre avait du mal à dire les mots. "Les relations amoureuses n'étaient rien d'autres pour moi qu'une carte de la Saint-Valentin très embarrassante que j'avais reçu. Et puis soudain mon monde a explosé en souffrances sans fin. Mon père m'a sauvé mais j'étais resté bloqué dans ce moment où tout s'est brisé en moi. L'enfant avait vécu l'expérience. Puis j'ai appris à survivre et essayé d'évoluer comme je pouvais." Il s'interrompit.

"Pour grandir, une âme doit 'voir' des choses qu'elle avait laissé de côté par peur des changements. Pour devenir adulte l'esprit doit voir ses erreurs et ses réussites, voir au-delà des jeux et au-delà de la vie qui ne tourne qu'autour du nombre d'amis qu'on peut se faire en un après midi. Quelque chose s'est ouvert en toi, une porte de compréhension et tu as muri." Fit le vampire.

"Je n'avais pas idée avant. Je suivais le mouvement décidé par les adultes et je copiais les autres enfants. J'essayais d'entrer dans leur monde. Mais j'avais déjà du mal à cause... de certaines choses dans ma vie. Tout d'un coup je me suis trouvé éjecté de ce monde que le voulais et du monde qui avais été le mien. Je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait, plus de maison et plus de vie. Alors pendant un an je me suis accroché et battu. Mais c'est l'enfant qui agissait dans un dernier acte de survie... Cet été... cet été j'ai commencé à 'voir'. Mais ce sont surtout mes proches, ma famille, qui en me veillant m'ont donné le temps dont j'avais besoin pour ne plus avoir constamment peur et pour grandir. Ce temps a servi. Savoir qu'ils m'entoureront et éloigneront tout danger m'a offert un abri dans la tempête. Et puis un jour j'ai réalisé que la tempête s'était arrêtée. Celui qui m'avait fait du mal est mort, il n'est plus dans ma vie. Mon corps est aussi guéri qu'il peut l'être. Et tout ce qui me reste sont les cicatrices dans mon âme. Cette paix... m'a transformé. Et je vois plus de choses maintenant. Mais..."

"Tu as toujours peur d'être 'approché' et brisé. Et les relations amoureuses représentent un danger de revivre cette douleur. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne seras bientôt plus un 'enfant' et que tu ne seras plus protégé par l'état changeants de la magie des jeunes. En devenant adulte tu perds ce bouclier. Et déjà tu vois ceux qui te regardent différemment ou avec intérêt et tu ne les veux pas dans ta vie."

"Oui." Murmura Alexandre avec des larmes dans les yeux. Content que le vampire ne se soit pas assis plus près en ce moment de fragilité.

"Alors permet moi de te rappeler ce à quoi tu as droit pour ton avenir: tu as le droit de repousser et de rejeter qui tu voudras, tu as le droit de hurler et de frapper, de te réfugier derrière quelqu'un ou un arbre..." Fit le vampire avec humour. "Tu as le droit de danser nu à la pleine lune loin de tout regard." Alexandre rougit et secoua vivement la tête. "Tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire, on ne sait jamais quel loup peut se trouver dans le coin." Son ton plat fit pouffer le jeune sorcier. "Mais surtout... tu as le droit d'aimer et de haïr. D'être adulte et d'agir comme un enfant. Tu as le droit de te défendre et si tu n'y arrives pas ou que tu es seul..."

Alexandre retint sa respiration à ces derniers mots et ce qu'ils annonçaient.

"Tu as le droit, et le devoir... de te pardonner. De reconnaître que tu n'es pas responsable. Que tu n'es pas celui qui blesse l'autre ni qui attaque. Tu as le devoir de voir que tu es victime mais que tu es fort face à l'adversité."

Michel regardait les larmes couler sur le visage de son cadet. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre pour aider le garçon. Du moins rien d'aussi profond sur ce sujet.

"Aimerais-tu que je te raconte une histoire de vampire?"

Alexandre tourna la tête ahuris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. S'accrochant à cet apparent morceau de normalité il hocha la tête.

"Beaucoup de récits parcourent le monde. Les plus célèbres sont tous sur le grand Dracula... donc on va éviter ce vampire comme la peste." Alexandre rit, pris d'un léger hoquet entre ses larmes.

Michel reprit: "Il y a longtemps, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, deux enfants naquirent de la lune elle-même. Ses rayons déposèrent ses bébés sur terre dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les trouverait et les nourrirait. La lune ne voulait pas les abandonner mais à leur naissance ils étaient si différents d'elle que rien dans son royaume ne pouvait apaiser leur soif ou leur faim. Pour les sauver, elle les laissa sur cette planète qu'elle passait ses nuits à regarder en silence. Deux frères qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour se battre en duel et résoudre leur querelle les entendirent pleurer. Chacun des frères pris un enfant et le berça. Puis, ils décidèrent de reporter leur combat afin de s'occuper des bébés. Ils adoptèrent celui qu'ils avaient pris et passèrent des semaines puis des années à les éduquer et les voir grandir. Mais dans cette 'paix' qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre, les deux frères passèrent leur haine aux enfants et un jour vint où, devenus adultes, les héritiers de la lune se trouvèrent sur ces mêmes terres où leur mère les avait laissés. Tous deux portant épée et souhaitant voir le sang de l'autre couler. Le duel passa vite, et bientôt les deux étaient couverts de sang et aux portes de la mort. La lune dans sa rage contre les humains qui étaient responsables à ses yeux et contre ses propres enfants qui s'entretuaient, les couvrit de sa magie. Il y avait un mélange de rage qui voulait s'exprimer mais aussi un espoir de les voir vivre. Alors les rayons de la lune baignèrent chaque enfant et les souhaits de la mère devinrent réalité. L'un des deux dont le coeur avait cessé de battre revint à lui avec une soif de sang inextinguible. Le second qui grognait toujours contre son frère sentit ses os se réarranger et son corps se métamorphoser. Il hurla à la lune qui le tenait toujours écarté de son ennemi tandis que l'autre l'observait avec haine en silence. Les ayant changé pour qu'ils ne meurent pas, la lune ne pouvait rien faire contre cette haine qu'ils se vouaient, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que ça ne les tue pas. Alors elle les maudits. Elle souhaita que le premier soit trop pris par sa soif de sang pour jamais penser à tuer son frère, et que l'autre soit aveuglé par l'anticipation d'une transformation à chaque pleine lune pour qu'il puisse voir autre chose. La lune se fichait que son fils loup la déteste à tout jamais ou que son fils vampire deviennent chasseur chaque nuit sous son regard de mère. Tant qu'ils vivaient son coeur ne se briserait pas. Et elle avait raison. Les siècles passaient et les deux frères avaient créé une race chacun, lui donnant des petits enfants sans le savoir. Et forte comme au premier jour, la lune brillait chaque nuit pour ses enfants. Et son coeur restait solide et dur comme la roche qui la composait, mais brillait de la même lumière dont elle exposait la terre. Les deux frères ne surent jamais qu'ils étaient frères. Et même lorsque la légende apparut de ce récit, ils avaient déjà passé les années de vie qui leur été accordé sur terre. Car le vampire à la différence de ses enfants était né pour mourir un jour, et à son dernier souffle, son frère jumeau s'éteignit avec lui. Aussi loin de l'autre qu'ils étaient, aucun ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. On dit que la nuit de leur mort, la lune les repris dans son embrasse et les confia aux étoiles, et qu'aujourd'hui le loup et le vampire dansent dans le ciel, réunis et en paix."

L'histoire était très belle et Alexandre en avait oublié ses larmes de peine et de honte. Exactement comme l'avait voulu le jeune vampire.

"C'est une vraie légende?" Fit la voix timide.

"Oui. Passée à qui veut bien l'entendre. Malheureusement ni les vampires ni les loups garous ne l'aiment beaucoup. Mais j'aime l'idée des deux frères réunis dans le ciel. Peut-être parce que j'espère qu'au jour de ma mort, je pourrais aller danser avec mon propre frère là-haut. Il est parti avant moi et mon père n'a pu sauver que moi. Alors je souhaite chaque nuit à la lune qu'elle viendra un jour me chercher pour m'emmener aux étoiles."

Un petit sourire illumina le visage d'Alexandre:

"Un souhait à la lune. L'année dernière j'ai souhaité à l'hiver. Mon voeu s'est réalisé alors je sais que le tien fera pareil."

Le jeune vampire ne doutait pas la parole de ce jeune sorcier. Il voulait bien croire que son voeu avait trouvé réponse. Alors il dit:

"Nous pourrions souhaiter à la lune cette nuit. Elle sera pleine et j'ai vu que vous aviez une tour d'astronomie que nous pourrions utiliser." Il hésita un instant. "J'aimerai vraiment partager un souhait avec toi."

Alexandre sourit encore.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient montés à la tour et avaient regardé les étoiles danser dans le ciel. Et à la lune, tandis que leurs deux pères qui les avaient suivis discrètement veillaient sur eux, ils souhaitèrent. Jamais les deux hommes ne surent ce que les enfants avaient demandé, ni pourquoi ils étaient montés sur cette tour en pleine nuit. Mais le lendemain les deux enfants brillaient un peu comme la lune qui les avait baignés de ses rayons la veille. Et ils en resplendissaient.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle.**

**Note auteur: **Je profite d'avoir mis l'épilogue de la magie de Gaïa pour poster un chapitre de plus de l'année du blaireau. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 10**

La rentrée arriva et avec elle aventure sur aventure. Michel fut présenté, et le regretta pour les siècles suivants, aux jumeaux Weasley. Ces deux-là étaient la pire sorte d'humain possible... ceux auxquels on s'attache quand on s'y attend le moins. Et il avait l'impression qu'un jour viendrait où ses deux là devraient être sauvés. Michel se souvenait de ce que son père lui avait dit. Quand un humain est destiné à être changé un jour, tous les vampires le sentent. Peu importe le temps entre cette première rencontre et leur première mort, nous savons. Michel savait. Un jour, et il espérait que ce serait dans très longtemps, ces deux-là rejoindraient les frères vampires et terroriseraient des générations de pauvres vampires innocents avec leurs blagues. Les jumeaux semblaient sentir la même chose parce qu'ils le regardaient toujours avec une expression calme et sereine différente de leurs faces démoniaques pour le reste de l'école.

Entre les blagues et autres terribles choses, Fred et George avaient pris sur eux de lier amitié avec le jeune vampire et de s'en faire un allié. Michel avait pensé à s'éloigner d'eux, de peur de voir le jour prédit arriver plus vite s'il restait à leurs côtés, mais Alexandre lui avait murmuré alors qu'il regardait les jumeaux de loin:

"Ils sont promis à la mort depuis qu'ils sont nés. Ne vois-tu pas les liens?" Mais Michel ne voyait rien et se demandait ce que les yeux du jeune sorcier avait vu.

"Deux ombres sur eux qui les veillent avec amour. Un peu des rayons de la lune posés sur eux. Une bénédiction de vie par-delà la mort. Le jour n'est pas venu et est très lointain. Peut-être un siècle je dirai."

"Comment?" Demanda Michel.

Alexandre lui lança un regard profond: "L'un de mes nouveaux dons est de voir et de prédire. Comme Bill m'a donné des exercices pour apprendre à le maîtriser je passe beaucoup de temps à regarder autour de moi. La plupart des choses je préfèrerais oublier mais d'autres sont belles. Bill avait peur qu'il soit trop tôt pour moi pour voir les réalités du monde et de l'avenir mais ce fil de magie n'était pas loin de provoquer les visions de lui-même et il préférait que je contrôle un peu le pouvoir. Alors je regarde autour de moi et je vois. Les jumeaux ont encore un beau siècle devant eux et ils ne seront pas fâchés de pouvoir rester ensemble plus longtemps après. Ils savent déjà. A chaque fois qu'ils te regardent les ombres sur eux se tendent vers toi."

"Ils n'ont pas peur pourtant..." Murmura Michel.

"Peur de quoi? De survivre grâce à un vampire? Non. Ils seront ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte. Les connaissant ils en profiteront pour veiller de loin sur la grande famille que leurs frères et soeur créeront."

"Et toi? Les ombres ne t'effraie pas?"

"Pas depuis que tu m'as donné la lune." S'amusa Alexandre.

Et Michel compris. Il avait donné une nouvelle lumière au jeune garçon. En le regardant il eut l'impression que le sorcier vivrait aussi très longtemps. Plus qu'un simple sorcier. La même sensation qui lui venait quand il regardait Drago. Ces deux-là étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Le directeur annonça le secret que beaucoup d'élèves avaient entendus leurs parents discuter sur cette année d'école.

"Dû à l'incident lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch, l'organisation d'un grand événement a été compliquée et donc retardée jusqu'à il y a peu. J'ai donc le plaisir ce soir de vous annoncer qu'au mois d'Octobre nous recevrons des élèves des écoles Beaubâtons et Durmstrang, respectivement en France et en Bulgarie. Ils viendront pour proposer l'un des leurs à la participation au célèbre tournoi des trois sorciers qui prendras place cette année à Poudlard."

De grandes exclamations et un bruit de voix grandissant coupèrent le directeur dans sa déclaration. Mais le professeur McGonagall remis de l'ordre assez vite. Le directeur expliqua alors que le tournoi avait eu lieu pour la première fois 700 ans plus tôt en une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles d'Europe. Qu'un champion de chaque école avait été choisit par le Trophée des trois sorciers, un objet qui permettait au choix d'être parfaitement impartial. Il était de la même lignée que le choipeau magique de Poudlard qui décidait où les élèves étaient répartis. Dumbledore précisa que seuls ceux au-dessus de 17 ans pourraient participer étant donné les dangers des épreuves à affronter. Nombreux étaient les élèves déçus par cette limitation. Mais rien ne changerait ce que les adultes avaient décidés.

Alexandre passa la soirée avec un grand sourire dirigé à son père et Bill qui s'agitaient sur leurs sièges... ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps après la rentrée à comprendre que le garçon leur avait extirpé des informations à travers ses lettres cet été... Et aucun des deux n'était très fier de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Surtout pas Severus qui était censé être un serpentard calculateur et intelligent. Mais son fils semblait le surpasser dans ce domaine quand il le voulait bien. Au moins les deux adultes pouvaient dire avoir lutté honorablement pour conserver le secret... c'est à dire qu'ils avaient dévoilé plus qu'ils ne voulaient sans s'en rendre compte... ils n'étaient pas fier. Alexandre lui l'était infiniment. Il passerait sûrement les deux mois qui restaient avant Halloween à leur rappeler sa victoire.

Pourtant pour les deux hommes c'était aussi une belle victoire. Parce que l'enfant avait grandit sous leurs yeux et s'était ouvert au monde. Il avait gagné du terrain dans sa lutte de survie. Et eux avaient gagné avec lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**_Merci à 3lle _**_pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle._

**Note auteur: M**a muse est en panne... ou en manque de marteaux pour me taper dessus au choix.... :( Toujours est-il que je ne trouve plus l'énergie pour écrire non plus et que j'en ai même oublié de publier les quelques chapitres que j'ai sous la main pour l'année du blaireau. Donc en voilà un, et les 2 ou 3 autres (je ne me rappelle plus.....) attendront un peu. Parce que j'espère qu'en espaçant la publication je peux me laisser le temps de retrouver l'inspiration... je sais c'est bête mais c'est un vague espoir auquel je m'accroche. (soupir). Bonne lecture.

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 11**

Etais-ce une surprise que le temps passe aussi vite en s'amusant? Pas vraiment. Entre les jumeaux et leurs expériences folles qu'ils partageaient avec les autres maisons dans la plus grande joie, les poursuites tout aussi folles entre Drago et le nouvel élève Michel (très longue histoire...), et une Hermione qui avait relancé les paris qui avaient si bien marché l'année d'avant, les journées se trouvaient grandement raccourcies.

Le plus grand pari de cette année était si Drago Malefoy attraperait un jour le beau Michel Blanc... les filles avaient ajouté le terme 'beau' à la question du paris. Les garçons chambraient Drago sur ce fait parce que la phrase donnait l'impression qu'il faisait des avances à Michel. Quand en vérité il le chassait aussi loin d'Alexandre qu'il pouvait. Parce que le vampire avait pris sur lui d'éduquer Alexandre sur comment un gentilhomme devait faire la cour à l'objet de ses désirs. Alexandre savait qu'il plaisantait et en profitait pour faire enrager Drago, mais il n'en disait rien à son ami. Il faut dire que d'un côté il apprenait beaucoup de ces 'cours' sur l'attitude normale que devait avoir une personne qui tentait de le séduire. C'était une grande différence de l'attaque brutale qu'il avait subit. De l'autre il se régalait de voir Drago courir après un vampire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

Alexandre avait quand même parié que Drago y arriverait. Il avait l'impression que le jour où Michel jugerait Drago digne d'Alexandre, il le laisserait gagner. Ce n'est pas que le vampire ne trouvait pas que Drago était fait pour Alexandre, mais il voyait que le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas encore compris qu'il lui fallait montrer son coeur au jeune Rogue plutôt que d'essayer de lui épargner la peur d'une relation amoureuse. Alexandre devait être témoin de la douceur qui pouvait exister dans un couple. Il devait apprendre que amour et violence n'étaient pas synonymes l'un de l'autre. Drago n'était donc pas encore prêt à gagner cette poursuite dans les couloirs de l'école.

Donc le temps avait passé à la même allure qu'une course poursuite. Et Halloween était là. L'école était dans ses plus beaux atours. Des pièces entières avaient été nettoyées en profitant des mains des pauvres élèves mis en détention. Les armures avaient été huilées. Les fenêtres lavées et parfois remplacées. Les salles de classes avaient des bureaux revernis et libres de toute... trace de brûlure et autre accidents créés par l'apprentissage de la magie. Les Emblèmes des quatre maisons au-dessus des sabliers à points étaient brillants et les uniformes des élèves avaient faits un passage obligé aux mains des elfes de maisons travaillant pour l'école. Hermione n'avait pas immédiatement protesté ce qu'elle voyait comme l'esclavage d'une race qui aurait du être libre. Mais c'était entièrement dû au jeune Alexandre qui l'avait traînée dans la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche poussée sur les créatures. C'était une surprise pour la jeune fille d'apprendre que l'elfe que Harry Potter avait libéré était une exception chez les elfes de maisons. Les petites créatures aimaient servir et nettoyer. Malheureusement certains sorciers en profitaient. Mais pas tous. L'école Poudlard était l'un des rares lieux où les elfes pouvaient se présenter et obtenir emploi et être assuré d'être protégés, soignés et nourris. Le château était un refuge pour tous les elfes 'libérés' ou abandonnés. Ici, les créatures pouvaient voir leur famille grandir en sécurité. Il était regrettable qu'aucun autre endroit ne soit prêt à accueillir les elfes.... néanmoins cette constatation d'Alexandre poussa Hermione à vouloir trouver le lieu parfait et organiser un refuge que les elfes de maisons aimeraient autant que Poudlard. Il lui restait quelques années pour graduer, trouver un travail, gagner de l'argent et ensuite acheter une maison elle espérait. Alexandre proposa de demander à son père de l'aide ou à un autre adulte et la jeune fille finit par admettre qu'un projet de cette ampleur devait avoir plusieurs administrateurs. Percy qui avait participé à la recherche par curiosité avait décidé qu'il ferait partie de leur équipe et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Même pas les moqueries des jumeaux qui eurent la terrible surprise d'être victimes de leurs propres blagues toute la journée suivante... cadeau d'un Percy qui avait décidé de se rebeller. Aussi inoffensif que ses frères jugent leurs moqueries, il lui arrivait d'en avoir assez et il voulait pouvoir le leur montrer. C'est à l'instigation d'un Michel ravi de pouvoir aider, que le jeune Percy fit ses premiers pas dans le commerce équitable de la représaille. Il était enchanté des résultats de sa vengeance. Ses frères l'avaient évité pendant une bonne semaine. Mais en cette nuit d'Halloween, la famille Weasley était très unie autour d'un Alexandre effrayé.

Il y avait une grande différence entre affronter les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient été intégrés dans les repères de son chemin de vie, une journée à une coupe de monde sportive.... et de nombreux mois avec des jeunes gens de deux écoles qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et dont il ignorait les personnalités. C'est pourquoi les Weasley, Hermione, Drago, Bill et Michel, avaient entouré l'adolescent alors qu'ils attendaient la venue de leurs invités.

C'est avec surprise qu'ils virent un grand carrosse descendre du ciel, tiré par d'immenses chevaux. Il avait la taille d'une maison et volait pourtant gracieusement derrière les montures. L'atterrissage se fit dans un grand bruit dû au poids du 'véhicule' et des sabots des grandes créatures. Un femme aussi grande que l'était Hagrid sortit du carrosse de Beauxbâtons et laissa Dumbledore lui baiser la main dans un signe de respect. Il la présenta aux élèves de Poudlard réunis sur les escaliers et très vite les élèves français s'étaient installés sur le côté de la grande dame en ordre bien rangé. C'est au moment où elle s'écarta de devant ses charges, que Bill pris une profonde inspiration... et cessa de respirer. Alexandre lui jeta un regard inquiet... puis se tournant vers ce qui avait ainsi capturé les yeux de son tuteur il se fit pensif. En quelque seconde, les Weasley virent la plus terrifiante expression apparaître sur le visage innocent de leur ami: il était calculateur, digne d'un serpentard.

"Il a été corrompu..." Murmura Ron à Percy. Ce dernier hocha la tête vivement jusqu'à ce que le jeune Rogue se tourne vers lui et avec un sourire grandissant et des yeux ronds et innocents lui dise:

"J'ai trouvé le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ton frère." Percy ne pouvant résister à l'innocence dans ce regard hocha la tête à nouveau, en faveur d'Alexandre. Il ne s'offusqua pas du commentaire de Ron à ses côtés:

"Mince, il se met même à corrompre Percy. Je ne survivrais pas l'année."

Alexandre lui avait un merveilleux sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que ce qui avait l'attention de Bill était aussi très impressionné par Bill. Parfait. Il donna quand même un coup de coude à son tuteur... pour l'aider à recommencer à respirer. Il n'aurait pas été bon qu'il meure asphyxié à ce moment.

Bill avait regagné un peu de couleur (il avait tourné bleu à un moment mais c'était avant le coup de coude), juste à temps pour l'arrivée de Durmstrang. Mais voir le bateau aux grandes voiles sortir de l'eau d'une manière aussi royale faillit lui faire oublier de respirer à nouveau. Un second coup de coude lui rappela qu'il avait besoin d'air.

Alexandre resta ahuri lorsqu'une autre personne qui lui était chère faillit mourir d'un manque d'oxygène. Surtout étant donné la personne... Encore plus étant donné que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas pu faire le voeu de Noël... puisque Noël n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors comment se faisait-il que Bill... puis son père, étaient victime d'un coup de foudre le même jour?

La jeune femme qui était descendue du navire était aussi grande que Severus, ses cheveux et ses yeux tout aussi noirs aussi. Elle était sombre, dans son attitude et en grand contraste de sa peau blanche. Sa longue robe noire de sorcière s'ouvrait sur un pantalon noir et un chemisier mauve presque noir. Elle se tenait telle une princesse russe, mais avec l'apparence guerrière d'une valkyrie. Alexandre qui avait lu que les Valkyries étaient en fait une race magique gouvernée par les femmes des familles même si des hommes en faisaient partis, trouvait que la jeune femme correspondait aux images des livres. C'était possible. Noble, combattante et sombre... oui, elle était idéale pour son père. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Pas trop jeune et pas trop vieille.... bien sûr il éviterait de lui dire ça en face, il n'était pas fou.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la dame et s'inclina et prononça... en bulgare à l'étonnement d'Alexandre qui comprenait cette langue sans jamais l'avoir apprise... Il aurait intérêt à parler de ça à son tuteur.

"Noble dame. Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation à la place de votre prédécesseur à la tête de votre école. Nous avions peur que la mort subite de Karkaroff ne retarde ou n'annule nos efforts pour réunir nos trois écoles dans un nouveau tournoi." Dit le directeur.

"Merci d'avoir accepté ma présence dans votre pays malgré les différents entre ma race et celle des sorciers. J'apprécie le respect que vous m'avez montré en facilitant ma venue en un temps aussi limité. Vous faites honneur à la mère de votre famille."

Alexandre pensa que ce devait être aussi proche d'un compliment qu'un homme pouvait recevoir d'une société dirigée par les matriarches des familles. Etrangement, il se prit à souhaiter de recevoir le même. Parce que l'une de ses peurs de l'année passée était que ses parents de sang auraient été dégoutés par lui. Il espérait que sa mère le voyait depuis le ciel, et l'aimait quand-même. Peut-être que cette femme qui menait les élèves bulgares pourrait l'aimer aussi si comme il le pensait elle finissait avec Severus.

Dumbledore présenta la dame comme étant la directrice Annabelle Ivanova Dinitre de l'école Durmstrang.

La plupart des filles de Poudlard cependant, la grande majorité, bavait à la vision de l'un des élèves bulgare... un certain Victor Krum à l'allure divine... selon elles... En tout cas le jeune homme semblait prêt à regagner la sécurité de son navire à tout moment. Surtout si l'une d'elles essayait de l'approcher. Heureusement ses camarades avaient pris sur eux de l'entourer comme une garde d'honneur.

Retournant ses pensées à son père et les possibilités du reste de l'année, Alexandre fut soulagé de voir que McGonagall avait pris sur elle de lui donner le coup de coude nécessaire pour le faire respirer. Après tout Alexandre était trop loin pour le faire lui-même. Quoique voir l'expression étonnée et calculatrice du professeur griffondor était très intéressant et prometteur. Peut-être ferait-elle un bon allié pour Alexandre et ses projets de réunir Severus et la directrice bulgare?

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ma muse? Je l'ai perdue de vue....**


	12. Chapter 12

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

_Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle._

**Note auteur: T**oujours pas de muse en vue et il ne reste qu'un chapitre déjà écrit pour cette histoire.... après, comme on est bien loin de la fin, il faudra attendre ma muse.... oups.

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 12**

"Alors..." commença Bill avant de s'arrêter et de se pincer le haut du nez avec ferveur. "Tu peux comprendre le Bulgare, le russe, l'espagnol, le chinois, l'italien, le latin... il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là. Mais tu peux comprendre toutes les langues pour lesquelles je t'ai testé. Par contre tu ne peux pas les parler. Je suis heureux de dire que tu devras les appendre de manière naturelle... et longue."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute..." Se plaignit Alexandre, qui savait d'où venait le véritable ennui de Bill. "Tu ne m'as jamais montré ces parchemins que tu as passé toute l'année dernière à essayer de traduire en secret. Comment je pouvais savoir que je pourrais les comprendre avant que tu ne t'en serve pour me tester aujourd'hui? Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je comprenais le bulgare quand le ministre bulgare se trouvait dans notre loge à la coupe du monde!"

Bill soupira: "oui... mais quand même...." Râla-t-il.

"Maintenant que je sais je peux t'aider à traduire. Mais je veux 50 pour cent de ce que te paie les gobelins et mon noms sur la traduction."

Bill soupira à nouveau: "C'est parfaitement honnête. Mais je veux une priorité sur toute traduction qu'ils pourraient te demander après avoir appris ton talent. Si je bloque sur quelque chose tu m'aide avant de te pencher sur autre chose."

"A une condition et le marché est conclus."

"J'ai peur de demander..." fit Bill.

"Tu dois inviter Miss Delacour au bal de Noël."

Bill bafouilla soudain, son visage se colorant d'un rouge assorti à ses cheveux. Alexandre sourit innocemment. Le soir d'Halloween pendant le repas qui avait suivi l'arrivée des deux autres écoles, le directeur avait annoncé qu'un bal aurait lieu à Noël. Il avait aussi expliqué que les professeurs organiseraient des cours de danse. La plupart des garçons (lisez 'tous') s'étaient inscris. Lorsque certains avaient commencé à parader et se vanter de pouvoir séduire la belle demoiselle Delacour, Alexandre avait sortis la boîte d'urgence que lui avaient offert les jumeaux Weasley, à n'utiliser que dans le cas le plus extrême. Ce jour était venu... sauf que même Fred et George auraient plutôt pensé à une situation dangereuse que ce qu'avait choisit Alex. Dans l'heure suivante tous ceux qui s'étaient vantés avaient finis avec les pires des surprises explosives des jumeaux, avec l'apparition juste après d'un mot non signé qui disait 'elle est prise'... Ils avaient tous compris de qui le mot parlait, et aucun garçon n'envisageait plus de lui faire la cours. Bien sûr certains auraient des rechutes, parce qu'il est impossible de résister à une jeune fille qui porte le sang d'une Vélane. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur Alexandre ne doutait pas qu'elle soit vraie. C'est pourquoi il avait commandé une seconde boîte d'urgence aux jumeaux. Les deux frères avaient hésité à cause de la férocité dont avait fait preuve le jeune Rogue, mais celui-ci les avait convaincu en expliquant qui avait un grand intérêt pour la jeune française. Alexandre était donc paré pour le pire.

Et il venait de trouver le moyen de forcer Bill à inviter celle qui avait volé son coeur d'un simple regard.

Bill hocha la tête pour sceller l'accord. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix mais ne regrettait pas ce chantage puisque cela lui donnait une raison de plus de se lancer. Fleur Delacour était certes une beauté, mais c'était ses yeux qui l'avaient attiré. Tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire et qui lui faisait voir qu'elle était plus qu'une apparence. Bill pouvait voir le coeur de Fleur dans ses yeux.

"Marché conclus alors." Fit joyeusement Alexandre. Cible 1 touchée. Cible 2 en attente... Son père serait forcément plus difficile. Alexandre se demanda s'il pouvait convaincre dame Dinitre d'inviter son père. Enfin, glisser le mot à McGonagall et voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec. Le professeur de transfiguration aurait bien une idée.

"Alex?" Appela Bill.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec la foule que le château abrite?" Bill était inquiet mais pas autant que Poppy à qui Alexandre avait rendu visite trois fois ces deux derniers jours pour obtenir une potion calmante.

"J'ai un peu de mal. Les français sont calmes et posés, bien que les filles gardent un air hautain et se déplacent en groupe nombreux. Les bulgares sont très contrôlés et... renfermés... Mon vrai problème ce sont ceux de Poudlard. Ils ont tous été pris d'une folie inextinguible. Entre les fans du grand joueur de quidditch Krum et les amoureux de la belle Vélane..." Alexandre dans son angoisse en avait oublié à qui il parlait des amoureux transis. Il ne vit même pas le regard de Bill se durcir puis se faire déterminé. Bill inviterait Fleur même s'il devait traverser une foule de gros bras pour le faire. Puis Bill retourna son attention à son jeune frère et lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de voir le mouvement, alla pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Alexandre se laissa faire. Il se serra contre son tuteur, absorbant la chaleur et la douceur de l'homme. Ceux qui auraient du l'entourer étaient ceux qui poussaient ses nerfs à bout. Ron était un bafouillant Weasley quand il croisait les françaises. Hermione regardait Krum avec une fascination grandissante, les jumeaux et Michel étaient souvent dans des réunions secrètes dans lesquelles Alex soupçonnait qu'ils parlaient de ce que la vie de vampire pouvait apporter en danger autant qu'en bénéfices. Bref Michel les préparait à leur lointain avenir. Et Drago... Drago s'était fait pensif. Bien qu'il soit le seul à rester constamment avec lui et lui tenir la main quand les autres oubliaient où et avec qui ils étaient, Drago était aussi distant d'une certaine manière. Son esprit était ailleurs. Cependant Alexandre ne lui en voulait pas parce que le serpentard ne le quittait pas et que plus d'une fois il avait repoussé des personnes bien intentionnées qui voulaient l'inviter au bal. Alexandre lui ne voulait que voir son père et Bill danser au bal avec leurs partenaires respectifs. Il ne pensait ni à participer à la fête ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Les invitations qu'il recevait lui faisaient peur. Michel en avait brûlé tout un tas dans le parc de Poudlard devant un groupe d'élève qui avait fait passer le mot aux autres. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché d'autres cartes d'arriver. Autant pour Alexandre que pour Michel qui avait involontairement impressionné des jeunes filles qui s'étaient donné pour mission de le conquérir. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il passait tant de temps avec Fred et George: personne n'osait approcher les deux démons par peur des conséquences.

Bill se balança d'avant en arrière pour bercer un peu sa jeune charge. Il savait que ses frères et soeur ne l'avaient pas abandonné volontairement, mais même s'ils étaient à ses côtés l'ignorer au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux était irresponsable.

"Peut-être qu'ils ont oubliés... Peut-être qu'à force de me montrer fort devant eux, ils ne voient pas ma fragilité? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?" Sa voix était fragile, un peu cassée.

"Non petit frère. Il est vrai qu'à te voir faire face à toutes ces épreuves sans jamais courber sous le poids on croirait que tu peux tout affronter. Mais... Personne ne peut oublier ce qui t'es arrivé. Ils s'en rappellent mais comme les français et les bulgares sont si calmes, ils n'ont pas pris en compte toute autre difficulté. Surtout pas celles qu'ils créent eux-même. Ils ne se sont pas aperçus de la différence dans leurs comportements ni de ce que cela te cause. Il faudrait que j'aille leur botter les fesses pour qu'ils réalisent..."

Le pouffement de rire d'Alexandre était comme un baume sur son coeur.

"Je ne dirai pas non. Je n'arrive pas à gérer. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour voir mes protecteurs s'éloigner comme ça en ce moment. C'est trop tôt. Je suis désolé de poser autant de problème mais je n'y peux rien."

"Comme tu le dis tu n'y peux rien, donc tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Nous savions qu'il te faudrait du temps, et en devenant tes amis, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils ont pris une responsabilité envers toi."

"Je ne veux pas les perdre à cause d'une... responsabilité." Ce dernier mot ressemblait à une malédiction en sortant de sa bouche.

"Alexandre." Fit Bill plus sérieusement, levant d'une main le visage abaissé de sa charge. "Un parent met au monde des enfants comme résultat d'un amour mais se retrouve avec des responsabilités. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout à partir de là ne sera qu'épreuves et stratégies pour gérer les années à venir. Au contraire, cela veut dire qu'au milieu de leurs propres difficultés dans la vie, les parents se sont vu offert une bouffée d'air, un cadeau rare qui va embellir leurs vies et illuminer leurs coeurs. Oui ils auront des obligations pour les faire grandir forts et intelligents, mais ces obligations ne seront rien que leur propre choix. Leur don d'amour. Je prends responsabilité de ton éducation et de ton avenir autant que je peux. Ceci est mon don d'amour pour toi Alexandre."

Alexandre, au bord de l'épuisement dû aux derniers jours, se laissa aller contre son grand-frère avec une grande respiration.

"Je ne suis pas une charge?"

"Tu es ma charge. Mon élève. Mais non, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi. Agaçant parfois surtout quand tu fais du chantage, sinon tu es parfait... enfin si tu ne comptes pas ta manie de devenir serpentard au moment le plus inattendu et tous tes défauts aussi comme cette fois où tu..."

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha d'en dire plus: "C'est bon, j'ai compris." Ronchonna Alexandre.

"Bien. Je n'aurais pas à te botter les fesses alors." Commenta Bill.

Après ça, les deux frères passèrent le reste de leurs cours à prendre confort dans la présence de l'autre. Alexandre rechargea son énergie en restant dans les bras de Bill, profitant de sa chaleur pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait au-dehors de leur salle de classe.

Ils venaient de s'installer pour un pique-nique improvisé au centre de la salle quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussi vite.

La directrice bulgare se tenait l'oreille collée à la porte, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner et dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la femme du se reculer précipitamment et se coller contre le mur. Un homme inconnu pénétra dans la pièce avec un couteau à la main. Il était vêtu de noir et avait un masque d'or qui couvrait son visage. Dés qu'il vit Bill et Alexandre il s'élança sur eux. Bill bloqua l'attaque tandis que son jeune frère se réfugiait dans un recoin de la pièce. Un second homme qui était entré dans la salle s'avança vers Alexandre avec une étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux. Mais la directrice lui sauta dessus par derrière. Elle semblait avoir su qu'ils étaient deux et avaient attendu que celui-ci face son entrée avant d'agir. La meilleure des tactiques était de garder la surprise à son avantage.

Alexandre était paralysé de peur. Il n'était pas un héros, il n'était pas un guerrier. Pourtant, dés qu'il vit le sang couler de la joue de son frère, il entra dans une frénésie telle qu'il s'effraya lui-même. Il se jeta en avant et dans son élan heurta le premier attaquant laissant libre champs à Bill pour reprendre le dessus. Bill en profita pour lancer une série de sorts mais aucun ne passait les boucliers protégeant l'inconnu. La directrice avait autant de mal que Bill.

Alexandre usait de sa magie difficilement contrôlable pour faire se lever la pierre du sol et bloquer le chemin des deux... tueurs puisqu'ils semblaient n'avoir que ce but en tête. Une étrange danse prenait place dans la salle, Alexandre toujours en périphérie parce qu'il se savait trop faible pour être d'une plus grande utilité. Plusieurs minutes avaient passées et des coups résonnaient contre la porte qui s'était fermée. A chaque vibration de la porte l'air frissonnait et dévoilait un mur invisible qui retenait toute aide au dehors. Apparemment les deux tueurs étaient bien plus puissants que Bill, la directrice et tous ceux qui essayaient d'entrer. C'était impossible pourtant. Alexandre savait qu'il devait y avoir Dumbledore et son père là-dehors. Et même Egal qui aurait apparut dans la pièce si c'était possible. Mais ces deux êtres avaient usés d'une magie que rien ne passait et c'était inquiétant.

Soudain, Alexandre trébucha et ses jambes affaiblies ne pouvant le retenir tomba. L'un des inconnus en profita pour lancer une dague dans sa direction avant qu'il n'ait pu appeler un bouclier ou un autre sort de protection. Alexandre ferma les yeux et se renferma dans son esprit. Comme cet été si lointain où l'enfer l'avait trouvé. Son âme se referma sur elle-même.

Alors, sa magie réagit comme elle l'avait fait quoiqu'avec une différence. Cette fois, elle ne se tourna pas contre lui, elle explosa vers l'extérieur en une tempête de couleurs et de vie. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce furent projetés contre les murs et la porte se réduisit en cendres. Les sorciers qui essayaient d'entrer furent collés au sol et aux murs par la force de la magie. Puis... il y eut le calme plat.

Severus Rogue avait ressentit la détresse de son fils avec le lien que l'adoption avait créé. Il délaissa sa classe et courut à travers les couloirs, espérant que Egal avait rejoint Alexandre. Il croisa d'autres professeurs avec surprise et se rendit compte que Poudlard avait elle aussi lancé un appel de détresse. La situation était plus grave qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il arriva devant une porte fermée qu'il reconnut être la salle de cours réservée à Bill et Alex. Mais très vite, il désespéra de ne pouvoir passer l'obstacle. Egal surgit à ses côtés avec un air de désespoir grandissant. Le directeur qui avait été rappelé par l'école du ministère où il se trouvait, avait emmené des aurors avec lui. Jamais Poudlard n'avait lancé un appel aussi fort qu'il l'avait atteint jusqu'à Londres. Malgré leurs efforts, la porte ne bougeait pas. Alors que Severus était prêt à craquer, une puissante explosion le projeta à terre. Il se releva avec difficulté et ses yeux virent avec horreur la scène devant lui.

Ni le corps immobile de Bill et la directrice Bulgare, ni les dégâts faits à la pièce ne firent se briser son coeur. Non. Ce qui le fit s'écrouler était le corps recroquevillé de son fils, entouré d'une aura multicolore bouillonnante. Il sut en cet instant qu'elle était dans le même état que cet été lointain. Mais pouvoir la voir vraiment était plus terrible que lorsqu'elle était restée invisible tout en provoquant des dégâts chez l'enfant.

Severus rampa jusqu'à la porte et usa du chambranle pour se relever. Il tituba dans la pièce puis jusqu'à son fils. Il craignait de ne pouvoir passer la magie virevoltante qui entourait son enfant.

Pendant qu'il hésitait, le reste de son groupe entra. Les aurors s'empressèrent d'arrêter les deux hommes mystérieux, avec l'aide d'un Dumbledore enragé lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui avait donné leurs pouvoirs aux deux individus. Des fioles de larmes de sang de vampires, volontairement données. Il avait, dans son enquête avec les clans vampires et leurs liens dans l'école, découvert que des vampires rogues avaient organisés une majorité de l'enlèvement du groupe qui avait attaqué la coupe du monde. Il était dégoûté de voir que ces rares monstres avaient osé donner des larmes de sangs pour commettre de tels actes. Pour donner des larmes de sang, un vampire devait être en parfait accord avec les idéaux, pensées et coeurs de ceux à qui il donnait. Et pour être utilisées, les larmes devaient avoir coulées dans l'idée des actes qu'elles devaient accomplir. Un vampire avait pensé très fort à donner accès à une école pleine d'innocents, à blesser et tuer tous ceux qui leur couperaient le chemin ou les découvrirait, avant de pleurer le précieux liquide. Ce ou ces vampires étaient une honte pour la race des buveurs de sang. Ils étaient de vrais monstres. Dumbledore pris les fioles et les brisa sous son pied, reliant sur le pouvoir et la colère de Poudlard pour annihiler la magie de ces larmes. Les aurors ne firent aucune remarque. Tous, après s'être assuré d'avoir leurs prisonniers bien en main, s'étaient tournés vers le maître des potions et celui qu'il essayait d'approcher.

Severus et l'elfe de maison Egal étaient côté à côte dans la tentative. La magie volatile déchirait leurs vêtements et leur peau, mais ils continuaient d'avancer. Tout autre ayant essayé avait été éjecté de la pièce par un vicieux fouet magique. Puis, enfin, Severus pris l'enfant dans ses bras, copié par Egal dans chaque mouvement. Personne ne pouvait entendre leurs paroles à l'enfant. Personne ne pouvait approcher. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

A leur plus grande surprise, l'aura magique commença à retourner vers le corps frêle du garçon. Bill, qui avait été ranimé, en profita pour s'avancer et prendre place aux côtés de Severus. Il entoura Alexandre de ses bras et murmura à son tour à l'oreille de son élève. Avant que quiconque n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, un large groupe d'enfants entra et agit de même.

Drago, Hermione et Ron avaient tous été en cours de potion lorsque leur professeur s'était tendu secondes avant de s'élancer par la porte. Les trois s'empressèrent de suivre, copiés par leurs camarades. Certains élèves prenaient d'autres directions pour prévenir les autres années de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient tous un mauvais pressentiment, accentué par la magie que le château semblait envoyer dans tous les sens. Arrivés derrières les professeurs et autres adultes présents, les jeunes gens s'étaient faits silencieux. Mais en voyant Egal auprès du professeur Rogue, Drago avait sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Son Alexandre était dans cette pièce. Et personne ne pouvait entrer.

Enfin la porte avait cédée, mais pas sous leur intervention. Le pouvoir qui avait explosé était tel que Drago ne pouvait plus respirer. Les yeux brulants de larmes de douleur sous l'assaut de la magie, il fit son chemin au milieu des adultes. Sa vision se figea sur le corps écroulé d'Alexandre. Il ne commença à recouvrir ses esprits qu'au moment où Severus Et Egal furent rejoint par Bill. Alors seulement il sortit de son état de choc et de terreur et avança vers eux, sans remarquer le groupe de roux et autres qui le suivaient. Il marcha vers son ami... il marcha vers son précieux trésor. Et s'assit derrière lui. Ses jambes glissèrent autour d'Alexandre pour créer un cocon et ses bras entourèrent la taille fine. Sa tête se posa sur le dos du garçon, puisque ses épaules étaient prises par Bill et Severus. Collé ainsi, il commença lui aussi à murmurer au jeune sorcier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent tous, durant une longue heure. Et au grand bonheur de Poppy qui avait assisté les aurors à soigner les quelques blessés, autant du à l'explosion qu'à l'attaque des deux tueurs (la directrice avait quelques entailles profondes), la magie d'Alexandre ne fit pas que rentrer dans son corps et s'éteindre, elle se retira juste sur la peau du jeune sorcier, et le couvrit d'un fin filet de pouvoir. D'un blanc étincelant. La magie de guérison qui fait partir le mal. Et ici le mal était réel. Enfoui dans l'âme de ce jeune sorcier terrifié. Mais il avait tout de son côté pour guérir cette fois. Avec sa famille et ses amis, il irait mieux à nouveaux. Et si Poppy mettait la main sur les deux imbéciles que les aurors gardaient dans un coin, elle les déchiquèterait avec plaisir.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre. Attendre de voir combien de temps il faudrait au jeune Alexandre pour revenir de sa 'fugue'. Et comment irait-il à son réveil?

Drago avait toutes les intentions du monde de ne pas lâcher Alexandre. Quitte à se faire pousser des ventouses pour garder sa prise sur le corps fragile. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit. Bizarrement, les mots murmurés des autres finirent pas l'atteindre et il se sentit se détendre sans l'avoir voulu. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté, il s'aperçut que le sentiment de paix et d'amour n'étaient pas les siens, puis il reconnut la touche douce de l'esprit auquel il appartenait: Alexandre... il murmura le prénom dans son esprit et s'étonna du sursaut qu'il causa dans l'autre présence. Et puis, la pensée d'Alexandre sembla s'enrouler contre lui et il serra la forme imaginée par son propre esprit. Et s'endormit à la seconde où Alexandre perdit conscience pour de bon.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: Oups.... à suivre.... ^^ je vous aime ça se voit... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

_Merci à 3lle pour avoir lu et corrigé ce que je n'avais pas vu. Et par cet effort avoir rendu l'histoire plus 'lisible' et donc plus belle._

**Note auteur: T**oujours pas de muse mais je voulais vous donner cette suite du chapitre 12... parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les autres chapitres pour soulager vos esprits ^^

**D**onc ceci est mon cadeau... en espérant que ma muse revienne. Bonne lecture.

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 13**

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Pleine et belle. C'était le fait que les étoiles dansaient vraiment sous ses yeux, qui lui fit réaliser que ce devait être un rêve. Il ne voulait pas en sortir de suite. Tout était paisible ici et cela lui rappelait son voeu de pleine lune en compagnie de Michel. Son espoir d'être à jamais protégé des souffrances du monde.

C'était un souhait égoïste. Un qu'il avait le droit d'avoir, surtout sachant qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais. Il était impossible d'être épargné par la vie et ses épreuves. Cependant, au jour de sa mort, il voulait que la lune vienne à lui et l'emporte dans les étoiles. Là où il serait libre et pourrait danser et illuminer le ciel.

Comment était-il arrivé ici? Dans ce rêve? Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état de sommeil profond. De l'or... la couleur de l'or sur un visage était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Le reste n'était qu'une violente tempête de couleurs qui semblaient sortir de lui. Alexandre ferma les yeux. Une main se glissant dans la sienne le remmena au présent. Surpris il sursauta. Son regard se tourna lentement, craignant que ce ne soit pas celui dont il reconnaissait le toucher. Mais c'était bien lui.

"Drago..." Souffla Alexandre avant de se jeter dans les bras ouvert de son ami.

"Tu m'as fait peur Alex... si peur." Murmura Drago à son oreille. Alors Alexandre se souvint et son coeur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il laissa couler. Il trembla dans les bras de l'autre, ne retenant pas sa peine et sa frayeur.

Durant un long moment, une éternité, il garda sa joue collée au torse de Drago pour mieux écouter son coeur battant et vivant.

"Bill et la directrice?" Demanda-t-il dans un hoquet.

"Un peu assommés mais en parfait santé. Les quelques coupures étaient facilement soignées. C'est toi qui a été le plus touché par ce qui est arrivé. Explique moi ce que j'ai vu en entrant dans cette pièce s'il te plaît. Parce que mon esprit refuse d'imaginer quoi que ce soit qui ait pu ainsi te blesser."

Alors Alexandre raconta comment alors qu'ils mangeaient la directrice bulgare s'était réfugiée de ses poursuivants dans leur salle de classe sans voir qu'ils étaient là. Comment deux hommes étaient arrivés et le combat avait commencé. Son intervention pour protéger Bill et la directrice, sa chute, sa terreur... et sa magie.

"Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ton passé et de ce qui t'es arrivé. Pourtant comme tous les autres je 'sais'. Alors... parles moi à coeur ouvert, ne retiens rien de ce que tu ressens. Je ne te rejetterai pas pour ce que tu as subi. Savoir te rend plus beau et plus fort à mes yeux."

Alexandre resserra sa prise sur son ami et fit son choix:

"L'été où j'ai trouvé mon père j'ai été violé. Je ne l'aurai jamais eu dans ma vie sans cet événement et pourtant il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne souhaite pas n'avoir jamais vécu cette journée. Je me rappelle ces mains sales sur moi, ma peur grandissante, la solitude brutale. Mon esprit qui s'éloignait de la réalité et s'enfonçait au plus profond de moi. Je sais qu'il n'y avait que douleur et peur. Et personne pour me sauver. Il n'y avait jamais personne pour me sauver. Alors que je me sentais déchiqueté de l'intérieur, que ma magie s'auto-détruisait parce que mon coeur ne supportait pas de vivre cet instant, j'ai souhaité... Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Je voulais juste quelqu'un pour me sauver et me veiller. J'ai pensé à mon entourage mais aucun n'aurait été capable de m'aider. Malgré leur existence j'étais terriblement seul. Il n'y avait que deux protecteurs dans mon esprit. Un elfe de maison qui l'année d'avant avait tout fait pour que je ne sois pas blessé et un autre. Mais l'autre me faisait peur aussi. Parce qu'il été un mystère que je n'avais jamais compris. Et j'avais appris qu'il ne viendrait pas à moi, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Pour lui je n'étais rien. C'est ce que je pensais en ce temps-là. Je me rappelle que mes pensées se sont tournées vers l'elfe et que j'ai appelé son nom. Juste appelé... Et il est venu. Il est venu pour moi. Et comprenant ce qui était arrivé, il m'a emmené à la seule personne qui pouvait me soigner et me sauver. Egal savait tout de Severus Rogue et son talent de maître de potions. Qu'il travaillait dans une école où se trouvait une infirmerie. Egal savait qu'à cet instant je n'aurai pas supporté la présence d'un autre que cet homme au sujet duquel je ne connaissais rien. Ou du moins tout ce que je pensais de lui se révélait n'être que mensonge. Il m'a vu et il m'a sauvé. Une unique seconde pour décider de ma destinée. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fils, mais qu'avant mon arrivée il n'avait jamais su qu'il était père." Alexandre ne mentait pas. Avant ce lointain jour Severus Rogue n'avait jamais su qu'il était un père, puisqu'il n'en était pas un, ou qu'il serait capable de le devenir. "Un regard et il m'a choisit. Il voulait me faire vivre, alors il m'a offert une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir. Je me suis accroché et ma magie, par ses efforts, s'est calmée. J'étais changé et perdu, mais avec Egal et mon père je ne pouvais qu'avancer."

"Et aujourd'hui? Après cette attaque?"

"Avec la coupe du monde, c'était la seconde fois que ma vie était autant en danger. Mais c'était différent. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces hommes, rien ne pouvait me sauver et je me retrouvais dans la même solitude que ce lointain été avait créé. Rien ni personne ne pouvait venir m'entourer d'amour et de paix, et de sécurité. Parce que mon esprit avait ce même état d'esprit, ma magie a réagit exactement comme elle l'avait fait par le passé, ou presque. Au lieu de m'attaquer elle s'est tournée vers ce qui créait ma douleur. Ce qui a fait la différence je suppose est que cette fois je ne me haïssais pas, je ne me sentais pas sale et monstrueux. Je trouvais ces deux inconnus terrifiant et dégoutant, des monstres que je voulais voir disparaitre. Ma magie n'a fait que répondre à ce souhait. Je la sentais rager en moi et autour de moi et je croyais que cette fois rien ne pourrait me sauver... puis des mains que je connaissais ont calmé le froid qui m'envahissait. Des mots ont bercé mon âme. Et ma magie s'est recouverte de cet amour qui m'était donné. Une couverture de paix et de sécurité. Et..."

"Quoi?" Murmura Drago.

"Depuis le début de l'été je me sens perdu, à la dérive. Comme si quelqu'un m'appelait sans cesse sous un autre nom pour me faire redevenir celui qui n'est qu'une image passée de ce que j'étais avant mon agression. J'entends deux voix dire mon nom sans cesse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahis ces deux personnes et d'avoir le devoir de les rejoindre. La sensation était de plus en plus forte et je commençais à croire que j'étais sous un sort. Et soudain, au milieu de toutes ses voix qui murmuraient autour de moi, et surpassant ces deux voix qui appelaient un fantôme du passé, je t'ai entendu. 'Alexandre'. C'est tout ce que tu disais et j'ai été frappé par la force de ton âme contre la mienne. Tu m'appelais moi. Celui que je suis devenu avec toutes mes épreuves. Sans rien savoir de mon passé, tu choisissais de m'appeler. Et je savais que tu te fichais de ce qu'avait été ma vie avant ce jour. Parce que c'est moi, Alexandre, que tu voyais et que tu voulais. Ton âme a touché la mienne et je me suis enfin senti protégé. Rien qui puisse m'éviter d'être à nouveau blessé, mais un bien-être qui serait mon refuge dans la tempête. Je suis sauf entre tes bras."

"Tu n'étais pas Alexandre avant n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Drago, mais sans attendre de réponse il poursuivit. "Tu as raison. Quel qu'ait été le masque que tu portais jusqu'à ton agression, il s'est brisé pour révéler ton vrai visage. C'est ce visage, cette âme, que je veux garder. Le passé était la base de ton être, de ce que tu es devenu. Et puisque je vois ce que tu es aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce qui t'as fait toi. Mais j'espère être de ceux qui feront ton avenir. Je souhaite être entré dans ton coeur et ne plus en sortir."

Alexandre leva son visage marqué de larmes et regarda, mais regarda vraiment, dans les yeux de Drago et dit: "Alors ton souhait s'est accompli. Parce que tu es en moi et je ne te laisserai pas en sortir." Il était décidé à garder ce trésor qui lui avait été donné. Il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt. Mais se lier à Drago, d'âme à âme, il pouvait. Ils étaient déjà l'un à l'autre.

Drago se pencha vers le visage et murmura: "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes ton corps pour que tu m'appartiennes, alors prends tout ton temps pour guérir. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin, puisse-t-elle être longue à venir." Et le serpentard embrassa le front puis les yeux noirs aux reflets de forêt qui se fermèrent à ce contact. "Repose toi maintenant. Je veille sur toi." Berça la voix de Drago. Et Alexandre se laissa aller contre son promis. Un véritable sommeil guérisseur le saisissant enfin.


	14. Chapter 14

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau

**Note auteur: U**n vague grain d'inspiration encore causé par de la musique m'a fait écrire ce chapitre. Cette fois aucune correction avant de poster. Je me suis dit que vous aviez attendus suffisamment longtemps pour que je n'attende pas plus.

Mais je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre... ni même si vous trouverez celui-ci être de bonne qualité. Je ne demande normalement pas très souvent mais.... quelques revues pour me rassurer? Je suis dans l'une de ces périodes terribles où un auteur perd toute envie d'écrire. Même si je vais essayer d'écrire plus si j'y arrive... j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que je fais est bien ou si les chapitres pâtissent de mon manque de motivation...

**Musiques:**

celle pour le récent chapitre de l'épreuve des dieux: **Kerli**-Walking On Air

Pour ce chapitre de l'année du blaireau: Garou, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Maurane, Isabelle Boulay... Une femme libérée, Lady Lay, somewhere over the rainbow... Beds are burning... bref un mélange de tout... mélancolie en grande part ^^

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 14**

Alexandre s'éveilla, la tête posée sur le coeur battant de Drago. Cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Drago avait les yeux fermés, et son visage était serein. Alexandre pensait que rien ne pourrait le réveiller pour un bon bout de temps. Surtout avec l'énergie qu'avait pris la formation de leur lien. Quant à lui... il s'était déjà régénéré grâce aux fils de magies qui l'ancraient au monde autour de lui.

La sensation d'une main sur ses cheveux lui fit lever les yeux. Debout à côté du lit de l'infirmerie dans lequel il se trouvait, son père aux traits tirés le regardait intensément.

"Je sens que nous allons finalement avoir cette conversation sur les relations amoureuses..." soupira l'homme avec un rien d'humour. "Comment vas-tu?"

Alexandre essaya de parler mais sa voix ne marchait pas. Il était trop fatigué.

"Ce n'est rien Alex. Hoche juste la tête d'accord?"

Alexandre acquiesça, autant pour le mode de communication provisoire que pour dire qu'il allait bien. Le sourire qu'il donna à son père, aussi petit soit-il, convainquit l'homme que le pire était passé.

Le pire... Mais qu'elles étaient les conséquences se demandaient Severus en regardant son fils se rendormir l'oreille posée contre le coeur de Drago. Une main froide se posa sur l'épaule du maître de potion et il se retourna avec reluctance.

"Il ira bien." Promis le jeune vampire qui était entré dans leur vie cette année.

"Comment en être sûr?" Demanda Severus. Peu lui importait que cet enfant ait moins d'expérience que lui sur les choses de la vie. Il avait prouvé posséder une sagesse toute particulière.

"Son aura n'est plus bouillonnante comme après l'attaque. Elle est même totalement différente de ce qu'elle était avant cela."

"En quoi est-ce positif pour lui?"

Le jeune vampire soupira, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer ce qu'il voyait. Une autre voix répondit pour lui.

"Son aura s'est réparée." Fit la voix de Bill depuis la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Severus se tourna brusquement vers lui avec étonnement. Il pouvait lire sur le visage du plus jeune sorcier toute la vérité de cette affirmation. Et pourtant il avait besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que ces deux êtres voulaient dire. Pour avoir la certitude que son enfant irait bien.

"L'année dernière son aura était un véritable puzzle. Toutes les pièces étaient éparpillées et liquides. Sauvages. Cette année Alexandre a découvert un calme et une sécurité qui ont permis à cette aura de se 'figer'. Comme des pièces d'un vitrail multicolore. Toujours aussi colorées qu'avant, et en désordre, mais solides. Cette fois l'image, qui n'avait plus de sens avec tous ces morceaux éparpillés de son aura, est devenue compréhensible. Le dessin de son âme a pris forme dans son aura."

Michel pris la parole à son tour: "La plupart des sorciers que je vois ont des images différents mais toutes d'une couleur unique. Celle d'Alexandre est enfin complète même si multicolore. Mais plus que tout... Il n'y a plus aucune fissure, aucune blessure évidente de son pouvoir. Il est aussi guéri qu'il le sera jamais."

"Et son aura est magnifique." Repris Bill.

"A quoi ressemble-t-elle?" Murmura Severus.

"Il y a des arbres, le ciel, un arc-en-ciel, des nuages, un lac, des papillons, des fleurs. Des lucioles qui brillent du côté où le paysage se plonge dans une nuit bercée d'étoiles et de lune. Des flammes dansant dans l'air et illuminant la nuit. Des personnes formant un cercle autour d'une forme assoupie. Sécurité, douceur, paix. Des visages dont nous faisons tous les trois partis ainsi que d'autres qui sont liés à Alexandre. Un jeune sorcier aux yeux d'argent qui le tient dans ses bras." Récita Bill.

"Son univers. Ce qui construit son coeur et l'abrite du monde. Un monde qui reflète toute sa vie. Il y a même dans un coin de forêt des animaux au regard protecteur. Un cerf, un chien noir, un loup, et tous entourés de fleurs blanches. Des Lilies je crois. Ils sont hésitant mais ils sont présent. Une petite part de l'aura est emplie de doutes et de craintes. Mais il est sur la bonne voie."

"J'aimerais tant voir ce que vous décrivez." Fit l'homme au yeux d'obsidienne.

"Fermez les yeux." Lui conseilla Michel avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Severus se laissa guider. La frayeur du jour d'avant si forte qu'il s'en sentait perdu.

Les paupières closes il était triste de ne plus voir que ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur lui parvienne. Un brin de jour qui devint une fenêtre. Une vue du monde venant d'autres yeux que les siens. Il ne savait pas que les vampires avaient ce pouvoir de montrer à d'autres ce qu'ils voyaient. Et pourtant le voilà devant le plus beau des tableaux possible. Bill et Michel avaient raison. C'était tout simplement magnifique. La nuit et le jour se partageaient tout en se mariant à la perfection. Mais la plus belle partie était la scène de ce groupe dont il reconnaissait chaque membre et qui protégeait la forme endormie. Et Drago au coeur même de tout, ses bras entourant l'être à l'air si paisible qui était le lien entre chaque personne. Son fils. L'enfant de son âme.

"Alors?" Fit la voix de Michel dans son esprit.

Severus sourit. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait toute sa vie. Sans aucune réserve. Il rouvrit les yeux et sans se préoccuper de l'air effaré de Bill il caressa les cheveux d'Alexandre une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Il devait participer à la mise à jour des boucliers de l'école afin de s'assurer que rien n'atteindrait plus l'être le plus cher à son coeur.

Bill bafouilla un instant avant de finalement dire: "C'est moi... ou son sourire avait le pouvoir d'un soleil miniature?"

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponses il tourna son regard vers le jeune vampire à ses côtés. Surpris de le voir se frotter les yeux avec ferveur.

"Pas étonnant qu'il ne sourit jamais! J'en ai été aveuglé."

"ça ne serait pas un peu exagéré?"

Michel leva sur lui des yeux rouges et irrités: "Son aura! Sorcier de pacotille! Elle était aussi lumineuse qu'un soleil d'été."

"Oh!" Fit Bill, sans la moindre irritation à l'insulte qui n'avait pas eu le mordant que le vampire réservait normalement aux sorciers. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait encore son don de voir les auras ouvert lorsqu'il avait regardé Severus Rogue. "Qui aurait cru qu'un jour viendrait ou le plus terrible maître de potion serait enfin heureux?"

"Etait-il si normal de le voir désespéré que plus personne ne pensait à lui autrement qu'un...?"

"Qu'un homme aigri pour le reste de sa vie?" Interrompit Bill. "Si tu le demandais au reste du monde sorcier, pas un seul individu ne dirait ne pas avoir haï Severus Rogue une fois dans sa vie. Il était très doué pour rejeter toute attention qu'on lui pouvait lui porter. Et pour se mettre à dos toute la population d'élèves l'ayant eu pour enseignant. Bien qu'en majorité ce soit du à ses obligations durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il a vécu si longtemps dans la solitude qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'un amour aussi fort que celui qu'il porte à son fils."

"Et comme je sais qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis un peu plus d'un an..." Coupa Michel.

"Oui... Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Et il faut dire que l'année dernière n'était pas si joyeuse avec le drame qu'avait affronté Alexandre. C'est la première fois que cet homme a une raison de goûter au bonheur. Et tout ça parce que tu lui a montré ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Merci Michel."

Le jeune vampire se détourna du regard de l'autre et observa les deux formes allongées sur un lit d'hôpital.

"C'est ce qu'Alexandre aurait voulu. Pouvoir partager avec l'être le plus cher à son coeur la plus grande de ses réussites. Sa guérison."

Bill se contenta de serrer l'épaule du plus jeune, avant de s'éloigner à son tour pour rejoindre le reste des professeurs dans leur tentative d'améliorer les protections de Poudlard.

Bientôt, seule la respiration des deux adolescents endormis resta dans la pièce. Le vampire s'installa sur une chaise, près à les veiller pour un temps. Il avait beaucoup à penser après les récents évènements. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ceux de sa race ne l'avait pas préparé à la cruauté qu'il avait pu sentir en approchant les deux fioles de larmes de vampires que les sorciers avaient récupérés.

Il y avait un être, hors de ces murs, qui souhaitait détruire avec tant d'ardeur que Michel n'était pas certain de voir une fin heureuse à cette histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: J**e ne pouvais pas faire ce chapitre plus long. Pourtant j'ai essayé... Enfin, celui-ci est purement concentré sur la révélation du méchant de l'histoire. Pourvu que je ne perde personne en route dans ce que j'ai essayé de décrire.

**J**'ai retrouvé un brin d'inspiration. Et soyez rassurés, j'ai déjà un plan pour la fin de l'histoire... même si elle mettra un petit moment à venir.

**P.S: excusez moi si je met autant de temps à continuer mes fanfictions.... je suis en cours de remise forme ^^ Je dois prendre un peu plus soin de moi alors je n'ai plus l'esprit aussi tourné vers l'écriture. Donc attente plus longue pour vous. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, parce que je veux savoir comment mes histoires finissent autant que vous ^^ Je veux lire le résultat fini. Bonne lecture.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 15**

Une main pâle se tendit vers le parchemin enfermé dans un présentoir de verre. Le document était ici préservé depuis des siècles. Un bout de papier que le propriétaire de la main haïssait plus que tout au monde.

"_Décret d'Alliance._

_De ce jour jusqu'à la fin de nos races, nous Vampires, maître du sang, déclarons notre union avec les forces magiques qui gouvernent le monde._

_Suivant leur modèle, nous serons dignes de notre peuple, et délivrerons, par justes lois et justes coeur, le message de notre éternelle philosophie: du sang dont nous vivons nous ne prenons la vie, car nous sommes enfants de la terre et non monstres des enfers. Nous gouvernons avec respects de toute autre entité dans cette réalité. Avec eux, et pour eux, nous sommes liés aux lois universelles._

_Les mensonges nourris par les masses craintives de notre existence, ne peuvent être tolérés si nous voulons survivre. Pour cela, nous prouverons par nos actions, à au moins une partie des êtres de ce monde, que nous sommes dignes et valeureux._

_Aux sorciers, nous irons nous allier et accorder nos vérités. Faisant de la chasse ancestrale un souvenir lointain et inutile. Sous promesse magique nous vivrons notre non-vie, qu'aucun vampire ne tuera autre chose que les monstres de notre terre mère. Qu'à moins d'être attaqués ou de poursuivre les criminels et horreurs qui existent, nous Vampires resterons du côté de la loi. _

_Devenant police aux côtés des autres peuples, dont sorciers et créatures feront partis, nous effacerons les restes de fausses vérités créées par la majorité humaine._

_En ce jour nous annonçons alliance avec le peuple magique. Et pour ce faire créons le conseil des Vampires, pour gouverner et guider nos enfants. Aucune guerre ne naîtra plus de nos mains._

_Par cette alliance nous souhaitons et obtiendrons la paix._"

Le conseil vampire avait vécu depuis, dirigeant leurs descendants dans une paix inchangée depuis des siècles. Mais un petit groupe, grandissant, voulait voir le sang couler.

A quoi servait d'avoir leur pouvoir sur la vie et le sang, s'ils n'en usaient pas? L'homme penché sur le parchemin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il jugeait être une infamie. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait changer. Car la guerre avait enfin commencé.

Sa guerre. Son choix. Et il verrait le monde tomber à ses pieds avant la fin de l'année. Mais d'abord...

L'homme brisa la vitre protectrice et s'empara du document. Il souleva l'objet de sa haine sans précautions et se dirigea vers la seule cheminée de la bibliothèque ancestrale de sa famille. Et dire que les vampires avaient confiés le décret à ceux qui voulaient le voir disparaître le plus au monde! Malheureusement pour eux la famille de l'homme était douée pour cacher ses intentions, et avait attendu longtemps l'occasion de détruire ce rêve vampire qui n'était pas le leur.

L'homme avait été élevé dans l'idée que le pouvoir lui appartenait. Et l'occasion attendue... i l'avait prise de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas attendre comme ses ancêtres. Alors il avait capturé l'un des multiples clans vampires et les avait affamés avant de les lâcher au milieu de leurs soi-disant alliés.

Rien ne s'était vraiment passé comme prévu. Les sorciers auraient du détruire chacun de leurs attaquants et ne jamais découvrir la vérité. Mais cela importait peu dans ses plans. S'il ne pouvait plus tourner les manieurs de magie, il les tuerait. Aussi simple que ça.

Après tout, son armée était prête. Composée de ceux que vampires et sorciers poursuivaient. Les horreurs cachées de la nuit et les quelques criminels, exceptions de leurs races, en faisaient partis. Sans compter le clan de l'homme. Le clan qui avait grandi en secret, de quelques âmes à tellement plus. Il était si facile de faire un vampire.

L'homme rit, regardant le parchemin tomber en cendres dans les flammes infernales. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ses sentinelles trouvent le possesseur de la lame des Valkyries. Ou 'la', puisque les femmes dirigeaient leur race de créatures. Cette lame était tout ce qui lui manquait pour gagner le pouvoir le plus recherché au monde. Du moins par lui. Car l'arme permettait, par un sacrifice approprié, de contrôler tout ce qui portait du sang en ses veines. Tout ce qui était vivant en ce monde tomberait sous son joug s'il réussissait.

Après tout, c'est avec cette lame qu'avait été versé le premier sang qui fit naître la vie.

Le seul problème était de capturer le gardien de l'objet, ou de le tuer après avoir récupéré son trésor. Après tout l'homme savait déjà comment utiliser la lame et n'aurait aucun besoin d'interroger la seule personne, à part lui, qui en connaissait toutes les propriétés.

Le nom du gardien était le secret le mieux protégé en cette terre. Et chaque passage d'un descendant à un autre de la lame... aidait à renforcer les fausses pistes et les pièges. L'homme conservait pourtant la certitude qu'il allait réussir où d'autres avaient échoués.

Arrogance? Ou son pouvoir était tel que rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route?

Des coups frappés à la porte de la pièce lui firent lever la tête de sa contemplation du feu. Un vampire entra peu après, sans qu'il ait prononcé un mot pour autoriser son entrée. Seul un petit nombre avait ce droit, cet honneur.

"David." Annonça le maître de la demeure. "As-tu des nouvelles?" David était celui qu'il avait chargé de la mission pour retrouver la lame magique.

Les yeux baissés et la posture tendue parlaient pour l'autre.

L'homme sans nom, le roi du clan, se précipita aux côtés de David comme porté là par magie. Sa vitesse ne surpris pas David qui possédait le même don de se déplacer comme un éclair d'un endroit à un autre. Ce qui le fit reculer était le feu brûlant de haine qui était maintenant tourné sur lui.

Il semblait de le roi du clan n'avait jamais connu d'autre émotion que celle-là. Et avoir son attention tournée ainsi sur vous était la pire expérience à vivre. Le roi, comme ses 'sujets' l'appelaient, n'autorisait personne à croiser son regard. Tous devaient baisser les yeux en sa présence. Car celui qui le fixerait et verrait sa haine, en serait fatalement victime.

Hors le roi maintenait le visage de David levait vers lui, d'une main serrée autour de la mâchoire du plus jeune vampire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et assurant sans le savoir sa survie par cette attitude forte mais respectueuse, David raconta son échec:

"Les sentinelles ayant découvert le nom du gardien, je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver sa location actuelle. Et pour pénétrer les défenses de l'endroit j'ai versé quelques larmes afin de briser les barrières magiques.

Il n'aurait du y avoir aucun problème. Nos hommes devaient entrer, capturer la gardienne s'ils ne trouvaient pas la lame ou la tuer s'ils en prenaient possession. Ils avaient permission de détruire toute vie qu'ils croiseraient pour éviter de donner l'alarme...

D'après ce que j'ai pu extorquer de l'un de nos contacts, la Valkyrie a fui nos sentinelles et s'est réfugiée dans l'une des pièces de sa 'cachette'. Il n'était pas difficile d'accéder à son refuge dont les défenses étaient si faibles. Ni de les vaincre, elle et ceux qui se trouvaient avec elle." La voix de son roi l'interrompit.

"Ceux? N'était-elle pas seule comme tout autre gardien?"

"Elle a été acceptée dans un lieu très fréquenté... au contraire de toutes celles avant elle qui se cachaient dans les ombres et loin de tous. Il semble que l'attaque sur les sorciers lors de la coupe, et la capture des vampires qui a révélé la vérité, l'a poussée à agir différemment. La gardienne avait des doutes et des peurs dont nous ne soupçonnions rien. Comme si elle savait que quelqu'un recherchait activement la lame, au lieu de passivement comme nous l'avions laissé croire à ses prédécesseurs. Les gardiens, malgré nos précautions avaient peut-être compris depuis quelques années tout au plus." Répondit David.

"Alors elle sait que quelqu'un veut ce qu'elle protège. Et elle est allée là où elle pensait être en sécurité. Qu'est ce qui t'a permit de la trouver?"

"Je n'aurais jamais envisagé qui elle était, surtout avec ce mouvement d'aller auprès d'autres personnes au lieu de rester seule. D'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà pris ce pas avant l'attaque de la coupe du monde en acceptant une position auprès d'un grand nombre de jeunes sorciers. Si ce n'est que l'un de nos espions déteste la jeune femme et tous ceux de sa parenté j'aurais passé son nom comme sans importance. Une lutte ancestrale qui est cultivée dans chaque génération m'a été de grande utilité. Il était simple pour l'espion de nous révéler ce qu'il savait à condition que nous éliminions la gardienne. Tout ce qu'il voulait était son sang."

"Si la chance était de notre côté... d'où est venu l'échec?"

Avec un grand soupir, David réalisa que son visage était libre de l'emprise de son roi. Sans pour autant tourner son regard, il reprit:

"Le lieu dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée et surtout les personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle dans cette pièce dont je parlais. Si elle était restée dans le pays où elle travaillait et ne s'était pas déplacée pour une occasion importante en Angleterre... peut-être..."

"Où se cachait-elle?"

"Poudlard."

David vit son souverain se diriger à pas humains vers le présentoir au verre brisé qu'il savait avait contenu le décret des vampires. Le roi saisit les rebords du piédestal et d'un geste l'arracha au socle qui le tenait avant de l'envoyer valser contre le seul mur qui n'abritait pas de bibliothèque.

Le meuble s'écrasa avec fracas.

David pris sur lui de s'agenouiller et montrer obéissance et respect à celui qui pouvait, s'il le décidait, le tuer. Il savait que son roi n'était pas du genre à tuer ses sujets, même s'ils avaient commis des erreurs. Chacun de ses sujets était trop important pour ses futurs projets. Et à moins qu'ils soient des incapables, ils ne risquaient rien. David était loin de l'être.

"Ingénieux de sa part." Admit le roi.

"D'après nos informations, elle n'aurait pas risqué les enfants de l'école si elle avait réalisé que nous tenions à la lame au point d'user de nos larmes pour briser les sorts sorciers."

"Nos hommes avaient nos larmes... et ont perdus face à elle. Explique toi."

"Après s'être échappé une première fois, la gardienne a couru à travers le château en évitant soigneusement les lieux les plus fréquentés. Pour protéger les élèves qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre en danger. Mais elle a du tenter de s'enfermer dans une pièce parce que les sentinelles l'avaient rattrapée.

Elle ne savait pas que le lieu était utilisé pour un adolescent qui nécessite un tuteur privé. Le professeur de l'enfant s'est battu contre nos hommes. Il n'était pas assez fort pour les vaincre, aussi ce n'est pas lui qui a causé cet échec. Ni la gardienne.

En fait, l'enfant est responsable." Le regard haineux du roi vampire se fit curieux aux mots de David.

"Aucun enfant ne peut surpasser nos sentinelles, encore moins s'ils ont nos larmes entre leurs mains."

"Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui lui-même, mais plutôt sa magie. Il avait l'aura brisée. Et nous savons tous ce que cela signifie. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'attaquer un tel enfant peut réveiller la réaction magique qui casse sa magie, s'il y survit en premier lieu. La force de son pouvoir s'est tournée sur nos hommes et a mis en pièce toutes leurs protections en plus de les mettre hors d'état de nuire."

"Donc... tout cela parce qu'un cas rare a croisé le chemin de leur mission..." Pensa le roi à haute voix. Ce n'était plus les capacités de ses soldats qui étaient en jeu alors. Tout au plus une question de chance de la part de leur cible.

Le chef de clan se tourna vers la seule fenêtre, regardant avec dédain le quart de lune qui éclairait tout.

Agitant sa main vaguement en direction de David, il dit:

"Fait en sorte que l'enfant soit évité à tout prix. Il n'y a aucune raison pour nous de ne pas atteindre notre but si nous n'entrons pas en contact avec lui et sa magie.

Et assure toi que nous aurons la lame avant la fin de l'année. Nous avons attendu bien trop longtemps déjà."

"Je veillerais à ce que nos plans ne soient plus sabotés ainsi mon roi." Répondit David avant de sortir à reculons de la salle.

"Marquez mes mots." Annonça le roi à ce qu'il ne pouvait voir que dans son esprit. "Le temps de l'alliance est passé. Enfin nous allons gouverner."

Rien ne le retiendrait plus. Il était si proche de son but qu'il pouvait déjà goutter le sang qui coulerait à flot sous ses ordres.


	16. Chapter 16

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**Note auteur: D**ifficile d'éviter mes habituels trop longs paragraphes... mais j'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver. Ce chapitre est-il un bon exemple de réussite? Ou dois-je encore travailler sur ce défaut? Quoique dans celui-ci il y a tellement de dialogue que mes efforts se verront mieux dans un autre chapitre... ^^

**B**on chapitre ou mauvais? Dites moi vite... parce que franchement, travailler sans ma muse est vraiment dix fois plus difficile. Je crois qu'elle me met à l'épreuve. Si je prouve que je peux y arriver comme ça, elle reviendra... j'espère ^^

**J'**ai pris la décision de me concentrer sur cette histoire et d'essayer de la finir avant de reprendre les autres fictions. J'ai tellement de mal ces derniers temps, que j'ai du faire un choix. Mais pour noël j'essaierai de faire le cadeau d'un chapitre au moins pour chaque histoire.**

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 16**

Severus avait finit par quitter l'infirmerie. Après la remise en état des protections de l'école, y comprit la nouvelle barrière pour laquelle le père de Michel avait donnait ses larmes de vampires avec intention de protéger les enfants de toute créature malveillante... Le maître de potion n'avait plus quitté le chevet de son fils. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans que l'adolescent ne revienne à lui.

Poppy soupçonnait les changements d'aura comme raison de ce coma provisoire. Le corps d'Alexandre avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter au nouvel état de sa magie. Cependant, Drago s'était réveillé et avait découvert avec joie qu'il était resté lié à Alexandre. Leurs deux âmes communiquant même si l'un d'eux était endormi.

Alors Drago avait transmis un message d'amour d'Alexandre à Severus. Le tout avec le plus grand sourire que le maître de potion ait jamais vu sur le visage d'un Malefoy.

Il était... incroyablement apaisant pour Severus, de savoir que son fils ne serait plus jamais seul. Que si Egal ou lui-même ne pouvaient être à ses côtés, quelqu'un serait toujours présent dans son esprit. Un support inébranlable. Quoique un peu inquiétant quant à l'évolution romantique qui se produisait entre les deux adolescent.

Severus avait du mal à relâcher l'image de l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé un an plus tôt. Le souvenir d'un petit garçon et non de l'adolescent qu'était vraiment Alexandre. Maintenant qu'il voyait son fils agir selon l'âge qu'il avait et non plus en enfant blessé.... Severus était effrayé. Comme tout père qui doit laisser s'envoler son enfant.

Avec un grand soupir, Severus se laissa porter par les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Ses propres émotions étaient devenues tellement visible aux yeux de tous, qu'il ne savait même pas comment regagner son contrôle sur elles... Mais voulait-il redevenir le même sorcier aigri et sans espoir? Non. Alors il devrait s'habituer à avoir un visage plus expressif. Et se préparer à effrayer toute personne qui essaierait de profiter de ces changements en lui.

Hors de question que ce que son fils avait causé en lui, soit vu comme une faiblesse. Severus était convaincu d'avoir trouvé sa véritable force grâce au garçon. Il se sentait plus posé et plus puissant. Sa magie était plus facile à atteindre et il avait plus d'énergie. Comme rajeuni par les expériences récentes.

"Annabelle" Lui parvint la voix de Dumbledore de derrière la porte qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Severus resta silencieux et immobile, espérant en entendre plus avant d'être découvert. Dumbledore semblait trop préoccupé pour s'apercevoir de sa présence puisqu'il n'avait pas anticipé son arrivée comme il le faisait normalement.

"Vous n'êtes pas celle qui a donné les ordres à ces hommes de nous attaquer. Vous étiez peut-être leur cible, mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur choix."

"Mais j'ai fais le choix de venir m'abriter dans cette école. Je pensais vraiment être en sécurité ici. Et ne faire courir de risque à personne. C'est pour ça que mes prédécesseurs sont restés isolés toute leur vie... pour ne pas être la cause d'une telle attaque sur des innocents." Répondit la voix ferme de la directrice bulgare.

"Et si vous aviez suivi leur exemple vous seriez déjà entre les mains de vos ennemis... et ils auraient ce que vous gardez. J'ignore ce qu'est cet objet, mais je sais que s'ils l'avaient ils pourraient faire autant de victimes qu'ils voudraient. Le temps a passé de protéger seule ce secret. Si vous gardez quelque chose d'aussi puissant que je pense, nous sommes tous concernés."

"Je ne peux pas rester Lord Dumbledore. Ou avez-vous oubliez que votre principal devoir est de veiller à la sécurité de vos élèves? Seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour le soi-disant 'bien de tous'? Le premier des gardiens a fait cette erreur, et après lui, plus jamais nous ne nous sommes mêlés à la société. Dés que l'un de nous prend en charge l'objet, il disparaît. Parce que le bien de tous ne surpasse pas ne serais-ce qu'une vie."

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Severus sentait son coeur battre lourdement. Lui aussi voulait savoir comment le directeur allait réagir à ça. Parce que pendant trop longtemps le maître de potion n'avait été qu'une vie sacrifiée pour le bien de tous... tout comme son fils tant qu'il était Harry Potter.

Enfin:

"Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait entrer un objet très précieux dans cette école, sous l'excuse que Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr. J'ai forcé la main des professeurs pour accepter cette brèche de nos régulations. Oui, notre priorité est les enfants. Et la seule raison qui m'a fait prendre ce risque, était que j'avais sous la main... une vie.... une seule personne qui se poserait entre le danger et le... 'bien de tous'."

"Que vous a coûté ce choix?" Demanda la directrice. Car chaque action a forcément des conséquences.

"Cette année-là.... l'objet a été détruit, alors qu'il avait été vital pour la survie de précieux amis."

"Et la vie que vous avez sacrifié?"

"Je l'ai sacrifiée à nouveau l'année suivante. Et puis... elle a disparue."

La voix curieuse de la directrice revint: "Disparue?"

"Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un garçon que je ne voyais pas autrement que comme... il.... je l'ai mis en danger pour le bien des autres sorciers, à cause de certains éléments qui me faisaient croire qu'il serait notre seul espoir."

"Souvent les espoirs ne sont que ça. De quoi nous faire tenir jusqu'à ce que la vraie solution soit trouvée." Lui dit Annabelle.

Severus pouvait presque sentir l'étonnement de d'Albus à ces mots. Lui-même n'avait pas pensé à cette idée que la prophétie avait fait de Harry 'un' espoir, et non pas forcément l'arme de destruction que les sorciers avaient espérés. Juste... un... espoir pour les faire tenir et survivre plus longtemps.

"Qu'est devenu le garçon... je suppose qu'il s'agit du jeune Potter que personne n'a vu depuis l'année passée?"

"En effet. Bien que j'ai réussi à faire croire aux autres de mon peuple qu'il était entraîné ailleurs, il a en fait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Toutes nos tentatives pour le retrouver ont échouées. Mon seul soulagement est que l'un de mes sorts sur lui ne pouvait s'effacer que s'il était en parfaite sécurité pour le restant de ses jours."

"Mais il est vivant?"

"Oui. De ça je suis certain."

"Et avez-vous appris la leçon? J'en doute puisque vous insistez à me garder ici."

"J'ai appris la leçon. Parce que cette fois je ne sacrifierais personne. Ou du moins... personne d'autre que moi-même."

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre.

"Professeur..." Commença la sorcière.

"Toutes ces années, j'ai manipulé d'autres vies, priant ne jamais me retrouver avec le poids de sauver notre monde sur les épaules. J'étais à la tête de tout, mais je laissais sur d'autres cette charge. Je croyais avoir déjà payé mon du à notre société après Grindelwald. Que j'avais assez souffert et que c'était le tour d'un autre de vivre ce même enfer d'être le sauveur des sorciers."

"C'était arrogant de votre part. Si vous vouliez tant éviter ce rôle, vous n'aviez qu'à vous isoler de la guerre. Rester un simple directeur veillant sur les jeunes vies de l'école. Au lieu de quoi vous avez choisi qui prendrais cette place et vous avez tout fait pour le mettre sur cette voie. Je sais, d'après le peu d'histoire qui n'est pas invention, que vous avez fait le choix de combattre le sorcier noir. Le jeune Potter n'a jamais fait ce choix."

"Il était né pour..." Commença Dumbledore.

"Non. Il était né pour vivre. Un don de magie. Vous avez décidé qu'il serait le sauveur. La première fois, sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Vous auriez pu annoncer au monde qu'elle avait détruit Voldemort. Pourquoi avez-vous mis Harry Potter dans cette position?"

"Il était... il y avait une prophétie. Et il en a réalisé une partie cette lointaine nuit d'Halloween."

"Prophétie ne sont qu'espérances et avertissements. Ce qui deviennent vérités ne le font que poussés par ce qui les veulent vraies. Mais ce n'était pas la magie du bébé Potter qui avait annihilé Voldemort. C'était la magie de Lili Potter. Alors pourquoi? Quelles étaient vos raisons?"

Dumbledore soupira: "Il y en avait tellement."

"Vous semblent-elles réalistes à présent?"

"Pas vraiment." Avoua le vieil homme. "Vous avez raison. Ce n'était que des excuses de ma part. Mes désirs et décisions. Mes erreurs."

"Alors vous comprenez que je ne reste pas."

"Non." La coupa Dumbledore. "Je ne comprends pas et n'accepte pas votre départ. Je sens qu'il est important de vous maintenir en sécurité dans Poudlard. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais pas répondre. Mais je sens que cela doit être ainsi."

"Et les enfants?"

"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je serais entre eux et le danger. Nous ne pouvons faire mieux. Quel que soit l'objet que vous gardez secret, les choses ont changé au point qu'ici est votre meilleur chance."

Un nouveau soupir, de la directrice bulgare cette fois: "Mais je ne peux pas le garder sur moi comme je le faisais." Annonça-t-elle.

"Alors confiez-le moi. Je le porterais pour vous. Ces ennemis inconnus auront tellement plus de mal à obtenir l'objet comme ça."

La directrice rit d'une joie triste: "Votre mère serait très fière de vous professeur. Vous m'avez convaincue."

"je suis honoré d'avoir accompli ce miracle." S'amusa Dumbledore.

La directrice ronchonna. Les hommes restaient les plus exaspérant membres de l'espèce humaine à ses yeux.

Le son d'un feu qui s'enflamme interrompit leur conversation. Des pas légers annoncèrent une nouvelle arrivée dans le bureau. Severus choisit cet instant pour finalement frapper à la porte. Espérant que l'attention du directeur se soit tournée vers la cheminée et qu'il ne réalise pas depuis combien de temps le maître de potion s'était trouvé derrière la porte.

Sans attendre une invitation, Severus ouvrit la porte et entra dans un tourbillon de robes noires. S'il y avait bien une chose que son fils ne changerait jamais c'était bien cette marque de fabrique du professeur. Robes virevoltantes et tête haute. Il avait peut-être perdu l'attitude hautaine, mais sa fierté était intacte. Le fait de voir Alexandre sourire à chaque fois qu'il entrait ainsi dans une pièce.... n'était qu'un bonus.

Severus eut du mal à maintenir son visage impassible au clignement d'yeux étonné que tourna Dumbledore sur lui. C'était la première fois depuis son installation en tant que directeur, que le vieil homme n'avait pas anticipé la venue de quelqu'un dans son antre.

En plus d'Albus et d'Annabelle, se trouvait maintenant Talis Blanc le père du jeune vampire Michel. Il avait grandement participé à la mise en place de la nouvelle sécurité de l'école, en offrant ses larmes de sang avec intention de protéger.

"Bonjour Albus. Lady Dinitre. Monsieur Blanc."

"Severus! Je ne pensais pas que vous quitteriez l'infirmerie. Est-ce qu'Alexandre va bien?" S'exclama Albus, inquiet. L'homme s'était attaché à l'enfant. Et avait beaucoup appris de la souffrance d'Alex. L'une des leçons les plus difficiles de sa vie et qui lui avait fait réaliser ses nombreuses erreurs envers d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

"Il ne s'est pas réveillé, mais Drago utilise leur lien a bon escient pour communiquer avec lui et lui tenir compagnie. Poppy m'assure que tout va bien." Severus s'interrompit lorsque la directrice bulgare s'avança et s'inclina devant lui.

"Je n'ai pu trouver avant l'occasion de m'excuser du danger que j'ai fait courir à votre enfant. Aussi je vous demande maintenant humblement pardon pour mes actions." Fit la voix grave et féminine.

D'après ce que son fils avait trouvé et lui avait fait lire sur la race des Valkyries, Severus savait qu'une femme ne s'abaissait jamais devant un homme, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Sauf pour une occasion: dans le cas où l'homme était l'unique parent d'un enfant blessé par leur faute. Si un enfant n'avait pas de mère mais prouvait avoir été élevé et protégé dans les meilleures conditions malgré cela, le père était alors vu avec autant de respect que s'il avait été femme.

En cette occasion il recevait donc tous les honneurs dus à une femme dont on avait menacé la famille, même si involontairement.

Severus ne prendrait pas offense d'être comparé à une femme parce qu'il avait appris par son fils et Bill Weasley à quel point être vu ainsi par des Valkyries était le plus grand des honneurs.

Le maître de potion s'inclina en retour, un frisson parcourant son corps lorsque sa tête frôla celle toujours penchée de la femme devant lui. Comme il était de coutume pour les Valkyries, si une femme s'abaissait devant vous, femme ou homme, maintenir une attitude supérieure face à leur geste était signe d'irrespect.

Hors Severus avait une haute opinion de cette étrangère aux magnifiques yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas pensé trouver une femme aussi désirable à cette époque de sa vie. Il n'était plus si jeune, et ne se trouvait pas le moins séduisant. Rien de ce qu'il avait ne pourrait convenir à un tel être de beauté. Du moins d'après lui.

Annabelle, se redressant lentement, regarda intensément l'homme sombre face à elle. En tant que gardienne de la dague, elle avait laissé toute vie et toute idée de compagnon de côté. Elle ne pourrait entamer une famille qu'au jour de son remplacement. Pas avant. Et pourtant...

Severus était l'être parfait. Sombre, puissant, protecteur, un père dans tous les sens du terme que leur donnait les Valkyries. Car même si les femmes gouvernaient, les hommes avaient un rôle précieux au coeur de leur société. Ils veillaient sur les enfants avec férocité. Seuls les coeurs les plus valeureux étaient choisis comme époux.

Et Severus Rogue était l'image même de ce qu'une Valkyrie voulait. Qu'il soit déjà père était encore plus important. Car apporter un enfant dans une de leur union, était un cadeau vénéré par toutes leurs femmes.

Il était étrange que le serment qu'Annabelle avait prêté sur la dague, ne l'empêche pas de ressentir une telle attraction pour cet homme. Part de la magie qui la liait à la lame était telle qu'elle ne pouvait désirer une famille avant la fin de son mandat de gardienne.

Que signifiait alors ce phénomène inattendu? Un qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Une Valkyrie qui reconnaissait un époux potentiel, devait le séduire et le posséder dans l'année. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le processus.

Annabelle était inquiète. Elle ne pouvait briser la magie de gardienne. Et elle ne pouvait interrompre la magie des Valkyries.

Elle réalisa alors avec choc la raison de ce dilemme. Elle avait déjà remis la dague à Albus Dumbledore, quelques secondes avant l'arrivée des deux autres hommes. En passant entre leurs mains, la dague, semblait-il, avait reconnu le vieil homme comme étant son nouveau gardien. Digne de la préserver de tout danger.

Jamais, de tous ses siècles d'existences, la lame n'avait accepté d'autre mains que celles d'une Valkyrie. Quelque chose avait intrinsèquement changé dans la destinée de l'objet. Cette année allait apporter des choses terrifiantes. Mais le nouveau gardien allait-il réussir ou échouer? Annabelle espérait que le choix de la dague annonçait une fin positive pour chacun d'eux.

En attendant, elle avait un sorcier à séduire... ce qui serait difficile aux vues de ce que sa présence dans l'école avait déjà coûté au fils de l'homme. A l'enfant dont elle s'aperçut qu'elle souhaité être la mère. Car Alexandre aurait fait honneur à toute femme, par son courage et sa beauté d'âme.

"Les actions des deux hommes mystères n'étaient pas de votre faute Lady Dinitre. Chacun est responsable de ses gestes et choix. Et puis... je ne peux malheureusement pas éviter à mon fils d'affronter la vie telle qu'elle se présente à lui. Et elle s'est prouvée très difficile ces dernières années. Vous n'en êtes en rien la cause." Répondit Severus après s'être relevé à son tour.

Le sorcier possédait une telle tristesse dans son regard à avouer qu'il ne pouvait effacer tout danger de la vie de son enfant. Mais en même temps il y avait de la fierté aux accomplissements du garçon. Et de la joie à l'avoir dans sa vie.

Severus aperçut une étrange lueur dans le regard de la directrice. Il n'en comprenait pas la signification mais en ressentait un incroyable frisson d'anticipation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu, lorsque les yeux sombres se tournèrent à nouveau sur les deux autres hommes dans la pièce.

"Avons-nous encore quoi que ce soit à discuter professeur Dumbledore?" Commença la directrice.

"Oui. Olympe nous attends dans la salle de réunion pour décider quand placer la coupe de feu dans le grand hall. L'attaque a peut-être retardé l'évènement, mais nous ne pouvons pas le repousser plus. Et puis la compétition fera du bien aux élèves. Détournera leur attention de tout ce qui est arrivé."

"Voulez-vous toujours ma participation pour cette décision?" Demanda Talis.

"Je pense que voter voix sera plus que bienvenue. Surtout si vous pouvez m'aider à placer les barrières autour de la coupe... Je crains qu'un certain nombre d'individus essai de passer la limite d'âge..."

Severus interrompit avec humour: "Par un certain nombre vous voulez sûrement dire deux très particuliers et tenaces jeunes gens que je ne nommerais pas. Plus ceux qui suivront leur exemple."

"Mais bien entendu Severus. Qui d'autres qu'eux?" Sourit Dumbledore.

Les quatre adultes quittèrent la pièce avec soulagement. Le bureau du directeur n'avait entretenu que les plus dures des conversations ces derniers temps et l'atmosphère s'y était faite lourde. Depuis peu, en sortir signifiait le retour à des évènements plus joyeux.

Pendant que Albus et Severus décrivaient les deux terribles jumeaux Weasley à leurs compagnons, et alors que Talis riait à gorge déployée d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ceux dont son fils lui avait déjà parlé... Annabelle fixait le dos musclé du maître de potion. Car même sous les lourdes robes noires, elle pouvait apercevoir et imaginer la forme de l'homme qu'elle comptait bien faire gagner à son clan.

Car tout homme qui épousait une Valkyrie entrait non pas dans une simple famille mais dans toute une société de femmes qui le verraient comme un trésor de guerre. Annabelle devrait certes lutter pour obtenir cet homme, mais cela ne rendait la chasse que plus intéressante. Et l'homme plus précieux.


	17. Chapter 17

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

**

* * *

**

**Note auteur: Ce chapitre est court mais très important. Du moins pour moi. Je me suis battue pour le faire sortir ^^ Mais pas uniquement par manque d'inspiration et problèmes personnels qui ont un peu tué mon envie d'écrire. Je me suis battue pour lui donner la beauté que je voulais de lui. Faire ressortir de chaque mot l'image de la plus récente métamorphose d'Alexandre.**

**Je voulais que les mots transmettent sa beauté profonde. Mais c'est l'un des plus difficile exercice qui soit. On ne peut pas vraiment révéler tout un être en quelques mots. On ne peut que l'apercevoir. Ai-je donné assez pour vous faire voir ce qu'il devient? J'espère.**

**En attendant d'écrire plus, même s'il me faut beaucoup de temps pour ça. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 17:**

Alexandre se tenait debout devant l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. De temps en temps, il tournait son regard de sa silencieuse contemplation du ciel nocturne. Ses yeux s'adoucissaient alors de voir la tête blonde pressée contre l'oreiller de leur lit. Leur... parce que ces derniers jours ils ne s'étaient que rarement séparés, jusqu'à s'endormir tous les soirs l'un contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas calculé et n'avait rien de ces besoins basiques d'adolescents entrant une relation amoureuse. Ils passaient seulement toutes ces longues heures l'un avec l'autre, s'habituant au lien qu'ils avaient créés. Un lien magique et spirituel qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été surpris de ne pas avoir paniqué en découvrant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés plus de quelques minutes avant que le lien les remmène l'un à l'autre.

Leurs deux magies s'étaient unies et avaient besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient deux corps. Pour l'instant, la magie agissait comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.... et quand ils étaient dans deux pièces différentes elle essayait de les rattacher. Un peu comme si la nouvelle magie pensait que le sorcier à qui elle appartenait avait tenté d'apparaître et avait échoué, laissant derrière lui une partie de lui.

Alexandre trouvait cette magie amusante. Parce qu'il pouvait la sentir en lui et en Drago, comme un enfant balbutiant apprenant ses premiers mots avant de pouvoir leur parler. Il aurait du être terrorisé de ne plus avoir droit à son ancienne solitude. De ne plus avoir un moment à lui. Pourtant... c'était tout le contraire. Sa plus grande peur avait été d'être éternellement seul. Et voilà qu'il se découvrait uni à une âme qu'il apprenait à aimer lentement.

Il n'avait pas de doute qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il l'avait comparé à l'amour qu'il avait pour son père et pour Egal. Et même celui qu'il avait pour Bill. Et il en avait conclu que le sentiment était du même ordre, si ce n'est plus... différent. Alexandre ne voyait pas Drago comme un membre de sa famille, un frère, un père ou autre.

La famille d'Alexandre était un ciel d'étoile tournoyant autour de lui et lui offrant lumière, chaleur et espoir. Drago était le soleil et la lune qui éclairaient ses jours. Bien plus proche et bien plus unique. Il ne l'aimait pas plus qu'il n'aimait son père. Il l'aimait juste différemment. Et n'avait aucun moyen d'exprimer vraiment l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour chacune des personnes qui était entrée dans sa vie ces deux dernières années.

Ce qui restait clair pour le jeune sorcier était qu'il avait enfin compris.... il n'avait que 14 ans et n'aurait pas du apprendre quoi que ce soit sur... les relations entre deux amants... avant au minimum ses 17 ans. Il n'aurait pas du savoir, n'aurait du se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de ses premiers baisés. Mais un monstre lui avait dérobé cette part d'innocence alors qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait 13 ans.

Voilà ce qui avait commencé à changer en lui depuis l'incident qu'il venait de survivre. Ce qu'il avait vu jusque là comme étant sa faute, comme étant son fardeau. Ce qu'il s'était reproché: ne pas avoir pu mieux se défendre, se débattre. Tout cela n'était plus sa responsabilité. Il y avait des monstres sur terre. Et ces êtres n'avaient même pas à se cacher dans l'obscurité. Ils pouvaient marcher en plein jour sans jamais être soupçonné. C'étaient eux qui étaient responsables de leurs actes. Pas leurs victimes.

Alexandre se sentait plus léger de ce poids. Sans pour autant s'en sentir rassuré. La peur était toujours là et il savait qu'il lui faudrait de longues années avant de laisser Drago le toucher plus intimement. Il n'aurait même pas du avoir à penser à ça avant ses 17 ans. Il aurait du vivre les années à venir à tenir mains et embrasser, et plus tard se demander s'il pouvait donner plus. L'idée même de passer à l'action... aurait du venir plus tard. Avec son père lui faisant un petit discours comme sont censés faire tous les parents.

Mais Alexandre savait déjà.... et en souffrait tellement plus.

Pourtant, maintenant il y avait de l'espoir. Car sa maturité lui permettait aussi de reconnaître un véritable amour. Honnête et précieux. Grâce à la récente métamorphose de sa magie, qui ne faisait plus qu'une avec celle de Drago, il pouvait aussi lire les intentions de l'autre garçon. Et peut-être était-ce là un cadeau de la magie du monde. Peut-être que le fleuve de magie avait compris que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de guérir aussi tôt après son attaque. Car 2 ans n'avaient pas passés et étaient un laps de temps bien trop court pour ce genre de traumatisme.

Le jeune adolescent savait que d'autres souffrant des mêmes circonstances prendraient des dizaines d'années pour aller mieux. D'autres, comme lui, avaient l'ultime chance de ce baume réparateur qu'était la famille. Chacun en tout cas avançait à sa propre vitesse. Alexandre avait l'impression que la magie avait accéléré le processus pour lui.

Il eut un petit rire en voyant l'état débraillé de Drago dans leur lit. L'impeccable sorcier devenait libre de toute obligation dans son sommeil. De ce fait il était étalé un peu n'importe comment, prenant toute la place libre. Et s'attachant au coussin qu'Alexandre avait réussi à utiliser pour détacher l'autre garçon de lui. A croire que Drago le voyait comme un grand ours en peluche pendant qu'il dormait.

Le contact.... ne le gênait pas. L'innocence des actes de Drago était en soi un remède sur les plaies béantes de son âme. Patience, amour, tendresse. Drago était tout cela et bien plus.

C'est ce qui avait permis à Alexandre de revenir du fin fond de son esprit après la récente attaque. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle la nouvelle qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui même.... n'avait pas été un aussi grand choc pour lui. Sans compter que voir son père s'évanouir avait été un joli bonus.

Quelques jours réfugiés à l'infirmerie avaient fait réaliser à Severus Rogue que son fils avait trouvé l'âme soeur. La magie liée des deux adolescents n'avait fait que confirmer ce fait. Seules deux âmes ultimement compatibles pouvaient supporter une telle fusion. Chaque être était fait pour avoir sa propre magie, et non une seule magie pour deux. Ils auraient pu ne pas rester ensemble avec le temps, se séparer un beau jour. Car être âme soeur ne signifie pas que l'on va forcément se trouver ou se choisir.

Mais une fois leurs magies scellées en une.... leurs destins étaient liés. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre pour eux. Ils avaient fait le choix. Bien qu'ils aient été forcés à faire ce choix par une attaque qui avait failli tuer Alexandre. Ils avaient tout de même tendus leurs esprits l'un vers l'autre. Sachant que l'un d'eux ne survivrait pas sans ce lien: Alexandre. Et Drago avait pris la décision. Avait décidé qu'il voulait que le jeune garçon vive. Et qu'il était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour cela.

Le jeune serpentard s'était attaché au fils du maître de potion. Son coeur avait été touché d'une manière unique. Il n'avait eu aucun regret. Il avait avoué à Severus qu'il était conscient qu'en d'autres temps... il n'aurait rien tenté, ne se serait pas rapproché ainsi. Que l'occasion avait été terriblement unique.

Drago avait dit à son parrain que si ce n'avait été pour ce jour où il avait retenu Alexandre dans les escaliers de Poudlard... rien ne serait devenu pareil. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était reconnaissant de ce jour passé. De ce cadeau qu'il avait failli ne pas recevoir. Un jour une histoire.... et à chaque jour son histoire. Différente d'un jour à l'autre.

Et Alexandre avait tout entendu de cette discussion, sentant son âme se métamorphoser un peu plus de la révélation. Cela l'avait aidé à voir ce qui leur arrivait comme un véritable cadeau. Et la nouvelle que sa grand-mère Pompom leur avait annoncé.... avait été plus facile et bienvenue à recevoir.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un adolescent de 15 ans apprends qu'il a tout bonnement été marié à un autre par l'intermédiaire de leurs magies....

D'où la réaction amusante de Severus Rogue.... qui avait perdu connaissance. Bien entendu, une fois le choc presque passé pour le pauvre homme, il avait eu une seconde longue conversation avec Drago Malefoy sur comment il se devait de traiter le jeune Alexandre. Drago avait été un peu pâle.... sans doute d'avoir entendu certaines des menaces du maître de potion. Un peu pâle.... et un peu vert sur les bords. Alexandre était sûr que des ingrédients pour potions avaient été abordés. Y compris les plus rare.... et les plus précieux pour tout homme....

Pouvoir rire à nouveau sur le simple sujet du corps humain avait été libérateur pour Alexandre. Le tabou était moins fort cette année pour lui. Il était aussi décidé à vivre ses dernières années "d'enfance". Drago en était parfaitement conscient et avait promis sur leur magie que simplement tenir la main d'Alexandre serait le paradis de ces prochaines années. Et l'embrasser sur le front ou les mains serait l'ultime joie de sa vie. Romantique à l'excès? Pas pour un jeune homme trop blessé. Pas pour Alexandre. Parfait venait à l'esprit.

Ils étaient mariés. Il n'y aurait pas de bagues avant quelques années, ni de cérémonie. Quand ils auraient l'âge ils seraient prêts. En attendant ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Aussi officiel que leur magie ait fait les choses, rien de plus sérieux ne viendrait avant longtemps.

Alexandre, perdu dans ses pensées vagabondes, ne remarqua pas les draps bouger ni la forme jusque là endormie l'observer. Il ne vit pas le blond se lever et le rejoindre. Jusqu'à ce que l'ombre du serpentard tombe sur lui, ni trop proche pour le faire sursauter, ni trop loin pour son besoin d'être rassuré.

Drago lui lança un doux sourire et avança lentement, venant l'entourer de ses longs bras. Un baiser sur le front, et la douce chaleur que la seule présence de l'autre faisait naître. Et le silence que seuls les battements de leurs coeurs, retentissant dans leurs esprits par les liens de magie, franchissaient.

C'était cela le bonheur.

Alexandre n'avait plus 13 ans. Il n'était pas adulte pour autant. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et son âme était si vieille parfois. Il était trop tôt pour tant de choses, et trop tard pour tant d'autres.

Mais la magie l'avait changé. L'année passée, et l'année en cours l'avaient métamorphosé. La lente et violente brûlure de son coeur, son âme, son être entier, avait été apaisée. Alexandre était si bien, protégé comme il l'était. Malgré le monde qui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait encore être blessé par de nouveaux monstres. Malgré les dangers autour de lui. Il avait gagné des barrières, des boucliers, des protecteurs qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et n'étaient pas juste prêtés pour certaines occasions. Une famille. Un espoir. Ses propres héros, puisqu'il n'avait plus à être le leur.

Il était libre..... et marié.... ce qui était toujours aussi drôle avec la réaction de son père.

Et peut-être.... avait-il compris enfin.... que 'Harry Potter' avait été la terre d'où était sorti la chenille qui un jour deviendrait un papillon.... Parce que pour l'instant Alexandre était sûr qu'il n'était que la chrysalide dont sortirait un être dont il serait fier. Un jour. De la terre jusqu'au ciel. Et la terre qui l'avait fait naître avait été Harry. Et Harry avait été beau lui aussi. Coeur et âme.

Alors dans les bras de Drago, Alexandre se serra et laissa couler ses larmes. Il y avait autant de tristesse que de joie. Il y avait de l'espérance.

o

o

o

* * *

**P.S: je sais qu'ils ont plus des pensées adultes que celles qu'un ados de 14 ans devraient (et je viens de réaliser l'âge qu'ils ont................................................................................) pour Alexandre ça s'explique parce qu'il vit tout en accéléré et magnifié 100 fois après le drame d'avant sa troisième année. Pour Drago.... je ne sais pas, c'est parce que je l'ai lié à Alexandre et que je pense qu'en présence l'un de l'autre ils font ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus profond et de plus vrais... En plus je ne sais pas écrire des adolescents. Cette histoire ne verra aucune scène choc intime ^^ comme je l'ai marqué, leur relation sera légère jusqu'à leur 17 ans, 18 ans... Quand aux adultes de l'histoire: je n'écrirai pas ce genre de scènes non plus ^^ Cette histoire est vraiment trop précieuse pour tout casser avec plus. Et le sujet abordé assez grave pour que je sache que vous comprendrez.**

**A la prochaine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du blaireau**

* * *

**Note auteur: J'écris depuis ce matin dix heures... sans aucune interruption (ciel ce que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ^^). Donc en tout, cela fait trois heures que je tape sur mon clavier sans pause et à toute allure. Dans une inspiration soudaine, et avec le désir de vous offrir ce chapitre au plus vite.**

**Je ne le dis pas assez, mais je lis toutes vos revues et je vous aime tous pour les mots d'encouragement que vous m'avez donné. Je ne réponds pas à toutes les revues, parce que souvent je ne trouve pas mes mots tant je suis touchée.**

**Alors je dis ici: MERCI. ET je vous aime tous.**

**Pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de revues: ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime aussi, sinon je ne vous ferais pas partager cette fanfiction. C'est un plaisir pour moi d'offrir ce que je peux. Et vous pouvez toujours mettre mes histoires en favoris: ça me fera savoir que vous avez aimé. C'est biens suffisant lol.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 18:**

Alexandre se glissa silencieusement dans la grande salle. Heureux que la foule d'élèves en train de manger ne se tourne pas à son entrée. Pas que personne ne l'ai vu, non. Après tout, ses camarades, et leurs invités étrangers, avaient été prévenus qu'aujourd'hui le jeune homme sortait de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient aussi été grandement éduqués sur les choses à faire... et encore plus celle à ne pas faire. Observer Alexandre avec insistance était un 'non' retentissant dans leurs esprits à tous, surtout quand la leçon avait été apprise aux mains de Rogue en personne. Le grand Rogue, l'immense Rogue, le terrifiant... enfin, vous comprenez duquel des deux Rogue venait la leçon.

Derrière Alexandre, Drago glissait aussi, plus dignement et plus gracieusement, gardant son jeune époux avec coeur. Époux. C'était une idée à laquelle il n'avait aucun mal à se faire. Tous les contrats de mariage que ses parents auraient pu finaliser un jour avaient été détruits. Ce qui était pour Drago une excellente chose aux vues de certains des noms choisis comme partenaires potentiels. Et puis... Alexandre était un trésor tombé du ciel (ou plutôt des escaliers quand Drago avait du le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal l'année précédente).

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'installèrent à la table des serpentards, une large place leur ayant été réservée par les amis de Drago. Ils mangèrent en silence, comme si rien de particulier n'était arrivé ces dernières semaines.

Le repas fini, Drago et Alexandre rejoignirent le groupe de serpentards de leur âge qui se rendaient en classe. En chemin, les attendant à la sortie de la salle, des griffondors s'incrustèrent. Personne ne dit mot. Quand Alexandre était là, aucune dispute n'était tolérée. De plus, les élèves avaient appris à s'accepter et se respecter grâce à sa présence dans leurs vies. Donc la réunion des différentes maisons de Poudlard n'était plus si difficile que dans les premiers jours. Ils étaient tous très à l'aise quand ils se retrouvaient au même endroit en même temps. Ils avaient appris cette leçon aussi: qu'il y a plus important que l'appartenance à un groupe et pas à un autre. Et qu'ils appartenaient tous à la magie qui était en eux. C'était Alexandre qui leur avait enseigné cette partie: avec sa magie bouillonnante et catastrophique, ses accidents et ses efforts.

Marchant d'un même élan, les élèves parcoururent les couloirs menant au cours de défense contre les arts noirs. Et si leurs premiers pas se firent hésitants avant de s'assoir, c'était parce qu'ils durent réarranger un peu leurs places habituelles dans la classe. De façon à ce que le jeune couple soit l'un à côté de l'autre, et que leurs amis respectifs soient disposés autour d'eux dans un mélange inhabituel.

La protection d'Alexandre se faisait naturellement maintenant. Former une masse autour de lui, avec assez de distance pour ne pas l'étouffer ou le faire paniquer. Et la formation ne se défaisait pas une fois en cours. Au contraire, ils étaient tout aussi unis à l'intérieur des salles de classes qu'à l'extérieur.

Le silence se fit immédiatement à l'entrée des professeurs Lupin et Black. Ils partageaient leur poste avec efficacité, et c'était la deuxième année consécutive que les étudiants avaient une éducation convenable dans leur domaine. Ce qui était grandement apprécié après des années d'enseignants incompétents.

"Bonjour à tous." Annonça Remus Lupin. Accentuant avec ce 'tous' le sentiment de bonheur qu'apportait le retour d'Alexandre.

Sirius Black fit coucou de la main au jeune Rogue... coucou en effet puisque son geste avait tout d'un enfant en très jeune âge agitant sa main un peu n'importe comment das sa joie de voir quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Et peu importait qu'il soit un Rogue. Sirius avait commencé à laisser passer ses sentiments d'adolescents envers Severus (je précise: sa haine enfantine... pas une autre sorte de sentiments... Vous venez tous de terroriser Sirius à vie ^^).

Alexandre sourit simplement aux deux adultes. Il les aimait bien ces deux là. Ils étaient drôles et il savait qu'il avait avec eux des liens que ses parents de sang avaient un jour forgé. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour révéler son passé aux deux hommes, et il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Mais souvent il était triste pour la perte qu'ils avaient subis avec la disparition de Harry Potter.

"Bien, à présent que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir aborder un sujet que le directeur nous a demandé de vous faire découvrir. Chaque classe de chaque année recevra le même cours dans les semaines à venir. Vous êtes les premiers pour ce programme particulier."

Une main se leva enthousiastement, que personne dans la salle n'eut du mal à identifier. Il l'aurait reconnue même s'ils n'avaient pas vu le corps attaché au bras levé... Nombreux furent les sourire échangés. Hermione Granger avait été un peu trop silencieuses cette semaine passée.

A un signe de Remus, Hermione s'élança:

"Vous allez nous donner plus d'information sur les vampires?" Et non, personne ne pensait qu'elle parlait de manière inconsidérée envers les épreuves que leur jeune Alexandre avait vécu aux mains de vampires. Puisque le jeune sorcier était actuellement ami avec les vampires que le directeur avait invité au château, il était tout aussi curieux que la jeune fille.

"En effet. Bien que nous ayons abordés le sujet auparavant, nous avions laissé de côté une grande partie de leurs pouvoirs. Notamment l'importance du sang dans leur vie."

"Et pas seulement pour le boire." Interrompit Sirius en sautant sur place légèrement. Son grand sourire se transforma en une expression d'indignation quand la main de Remus s'abattit sur sa tête en retaliation. Mais Remus l'ignora une fois la punition administrée. C'était une attitude facile à adopter pour le loup garou: il avait l'habitude.

"Comme vous l'avez tous découvert récemment, le sang des vampires est plus important que ce que nous vous en avions dit. Il faut dire qu'en effet..." Un regard en coin vers Sirius confirma que l'autre homme avait regagné son sourire. "la première pensée qui nous vient est le fait que les vampires boivent du sang." Le sourire de Sirius se fit plus grand.

"Et pour autant que ce sang soit source de vie pour eux, le sang qui coule dans leurs propres veines est plus important." Il fit signe à Hermione de parler, sachant que la main levée était signe d'une question ou déclaration importante.

"Mais le sang dans leur veine est aussi le sang qu'ils boivent." Voilà une partie de la légende vampire qui avait besoin d'être expliquée pensa Remus.

"oui. Mais le sang qu'ils prélèvent sur les non vampires, se transforme une fois dans leurs corps. L'organisme d'un vampire n'est pas exactement comme il l'était quand ils étaient humains, ou comme il aurait été dans le cas des nés vampires."

Ici, Sirius pris la parole: "Comme vous le savez il y a deux sortes de vampires, les transformés, ceux que les vampires ont changés. Et les nés vampires, venus au monde d'un ou de deux parents vampires." Au regard questionneur de certains élèves, Sirius reprit: "Je parle de deux sorte, les différences de clans et pouvoirs comptent dans une autre catégorie de classements."

Un signe de tête de Black , passa le flambeau de celui qui devait parler à Remus:

"Dans le corps humain le sang coule dans un circuit qui permet de nourrir le corps en oxygène, nourriture, et qui sert aussi à faire fonctionner les organes qui nous font vivre. Le circuit est bien plus complexe que ce que je viens de résumer, mais toujours est-il que c'est un circuit de vie. Dans le corps d'un vampire le mouvement du sang est différent. Bien qu'il assure la survie du vampire, le sang humain n'aurait pas cet effet s'il n'était pas modifié d'abord."

Sirius fit apparaître des dessin complexes d'un coup de baguette sur le tableau noir. Puis, s'adressant à la salle:

"Ceci est un schéma modificateur. C'est ainsi qu'est médicalement appelé le parcours du sang dans un corps vampire. A l'entrée dans l'organisme vampire, le sang passe par une poche qui contient le virus qui a créé les vampires. Car leur naissance n'a rien à voir avec une évolution humaine, mais plus avec l'interruption et la modification de cette évolution par un virus mystérieux. Cette source vampirique a fait évoluer les vampires de manières à ce que leurs corps puissent non seulement accepter le sang d'autrui comme dans une transfusion, mais aussi de façon à ce que ce sang ne soit pas rejeté par manque de compatibilité."

Remus se tourna en partie vers le tableau et montra ce qui ressemblait à une petite poche qui n'aurait pas pu contenir grand chose, encore moins tout un litre de sang avalé lors d'un 'repas'.

"Ceci est la poche qui contient la source du virus. Si elle ne semble pas très grande, c'est parce qu'elle est représentée au repos. Lors de l'arrivée de nouveau sang quand un vampire se nourrit, la poche s'étire lentement pour accepter la quantité de nouveau sang. Dans cette poche, le sang du 'donneur' se mélange avec un liquide que fabriquent les parois. Pendant que le conteneur se rempli de sang, un filtre laisse couler le sang transformé dans le corps du vampire, permettant au vampire de se sentir nourrit rapidement. Le virus est si rapide qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que le sang ait été adapté à son organisme. D'où la présence d'un filtre qui laisse passer de légères quantités régulièrement lors du repas. Sans quoi certains vampires auraient plus de mal à contrôler la fièvre de sang qui les prends parfois."

"Ouep. Imaginez-vous un vampire qui meurrrrt de soif. Il attrape une victime et se met à boire, mais ne se sent pas nourrit parce que le sang reste dans la poche. Il finit la victime qui vidée de son sang meurt, puis est obligé d'aller à la recherche d'une autre victime. Il pourrait vider de sang toute votre classe sans jamais se sentir rassasier, et la fièvre de sang l'emporterait dans une tuerie sans fin." Expliqua Sirius joyeusement, comme si le sujet n'avait rien de grave.

Une main bien connue s'abattit à nouveau sur la tête de l'animagus avant que la voix de son propriétaire ne réponde:

"Il a en effet raison sur ce point... malheureusement." Et le malheureusement presque chuchoté n'avait rien à voir avec un 'malheureusement pour ces pauvres victimes' mais plutôt avec un 'mais pourquoi avait-il à l'annoncer de cette manière, cet idiot'. Il y avait de l'exaspération amusée dans la voix de Remus Lupin. Et de l'indignation exagérée sur le visage de Sirius.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas Hermione qui parla mais, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Alexandre:

"Un grand nombre de vampires tuent sous l'effet de cette fièvre de sang. Si on prend pour exemple les vampires de la coupe du monde, nous savons maintenant qu'ils avaient été affamés avant d'être relâchés. Ils auraient causés beaucoup de morts sans la présence d'esprit d'un grand nombre de sorciers ce soir-là. Quelle est la différence entre leur fièvre, alors que le filtre marchait dans leur poche, et la fièvre d'un vampire qui n'aurait pas le filtre?"

C'était une bonne question.

"Un vampire affamé finit par s'arrêter de boire parce qu'il se sent rassasier. Même s'il doit tuer un grand nombre avant que la sensation de faim disparaisse, trop grande pendant trop longtemps pour passer après la première victime... un vampire qui n'aurait pas le filtre ne s'arrêterait jamais." Remus s'interrompit et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de regarder à nouveau ses élèves.

"Il y a là-dehors de nombreux vampires. Tout comme les non vampires, ils sont diversifiés. Il y a ceux qui refusent de tuer, ceux qui au contraire s'en réjouissent. Il y a ceux qui boivent du sang animal, ceux qui boivent du sang de créature, ceux qui boivent de l'humain. Il y a de généreux vampires, et de cruels vampires. Les plus cruels d'entre eux peuvent tuer une trentaine de victimes par jour sans aucun problème de conscience. Peut-être même plus que trente. Mais même dans leur cas, les victimes sont limitées en nombres, aussi grand ce nombre semble-t-il. Un vampire sans filtre..."

Remus pris une profonde respiration avant de reprendre:

"Un vampire sans filtre ne peut pas s'arrêter du tout. Une fois qu'il commence à tuer, il va continuer. Parce que le filtre n'est pas seulement un moyen de donner le sang plus vite au vampire, mais aussi une jauge de la quantité de sang ingurgitée. Le filtre lui-même dis au vampire qu'il a été nourrit. Sans se filtre, même si son corps se rempli de sang, puisque le filtre est tendu entre la poche et le tube qui conduit le sang dans le corps et sans lui il n'y aurait aucun obstacle entre filtre et tube. Donc, sans ce filtre, le vampire ne sait pas qu'il a réussit à se nourrir. Il ne se sent pas rassasié, et de ce fait continue à boire de ses victimes. Il attrapera tout ce qu'il pourra, humain ou animal, et mangera tant qu'il pourra. Son instinct de survie ne lui fera pas éviter les plus forts qui pourraient se défendre et lui faire du mal. Mais son instinct de chasseur le poussera à user de tout son pouvoir pour se rendre plus fort et plus rapide. Même un sorcier puissant aurait du mal à maintenir un tel vampire loin de lui. Surtout si on prend en compte le pouvoir même du sang vampire."

Voyant les questions dans leurs jeunes yeux, Sirius continua pour son ami et collègue:

"Le virus vampirique donne un pouvoir ressemblant de près à notre magie. Nous l'avons nommé la magie vampire. Mais c'est bien plus que notre magie ne pourrait faire. Leur pouvoir peut actuellement nous surpasser, nous détruire. Il est concentré dans leur sang. Et de ce fait leur sang est aussi le conduit de leur magie. Il suffirait qu'un vampire s'ouvre une veine et projette son sang sur l'une de nos protection pour qu'elle soit rendue inefficace. C'est pour cette raison que le décret d'alliance a été conçu. Bien que le pouvoir des vampires soit si fort, pris à un certain âge, les vampires sont plus fragile. Alors un groupe d'hommes avait commencé à capturer des enfants vampires et à les tuer afin de réduire les nombres de leurs ennemis. Certains adultes avaient aussi étés pris, mais le plus souvent les plus jeunes étaient les victimes de cette chasse."

Remus poursuivit: "Les chasseurs n'étaient pas un seul groupe de personnes mais plusieurs groupes qui souvent étaient eux-même ennemis. Humains, sorciers... Des races de créatures avides de pouvoirs aussi... Les chasseurs étaient nombreux. Et un vampire en particuliers avait compris que pour sauver les siens, les enfants de son peuple, il devait s'allier à au moins une race qui saurait les protéger des autres races de chasseurs. Hors, un seul peuple avait la 'magie' pour accomplir cela. Et bien que les vampires en soient venus à haïr les sorciers, ce vampire-ci savait que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas responsables. Malgré le fait que la population suivait ce qu'on lui disait comme un troupeau obéissant. Comme souvent, si le gouvernement disait qu'une race de créatures était noire et qu'il fallait la détruire, le peuple sorcier laissait faire."

Les élèves ne s'indignèrent pas de cette affirmation. Ils ne pouvaient pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ces deux dernières années. Les fautes de leur population était quelque chose qu'ils commençaient à voir et à comprendre. Et même s'ils ne les acceptaient pas et voulaient les changer, le moment n'était pas venu de parler. Alors les jeunes gens écoutèrent en silence.

"Le vampire trouva un sorcier lors de ce qui était sans aucun doute l'évènement le plus inattendu possible. Du moins dans une époque où tous les sorciers parlaient d'une même voix contre tous les vampires. Un sorcier sauva un groupe d'enfants vampires."

Remus eut un petit sourire pour Alexandre, reconnaissant que ce jeune homme si particuliers aurait probablement agit de même. Le sourire du dit jeune homme confirma ses suspicions.

"Ayant été blessé en protégeant les enfants, le sorcier fut 'capturé' par le vampire témoin de ses actes. Le vampire l'emmena auprès du conseil vampire, veilla sur sa sécurité au milieu de tout un peuple qui aurait voulu déchiqueter un sorcier pour ce que son peuple leur avait fait. Puis, le conseil commença à l'interroger, n'attendant même pas que ses blessures soient toutes guéries. Mais le sorcier était d'une âme pures et généreuses. Il donnait de lui-même dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et s'il devait répondre à leurs questions jours et nuits pour les semaines à venir, il le ferait. Cependant le vampire qui l'avait capturé veillait sur lui, et faisait en sorte que l'humain puisse dormir et manger, en reconnaissance des enfants qui avaient été sauvés."

Remus tendit une main au-dessus du tableau noir, et tira une carte qu'il avait installé avant l'arrivée de la classe. Sur le papier se trouvaient les territoires vampires de l'époque, séparés au centre par une copie d'un document qui semblait officiel. Avec un sourire empli de fierté, le sorcier reprit.

"Aidé des réponses que leur prisonnier avait fourni, et des révélations de celui-ci sur l'état d'esprit des sorciers, le conseil en arriva à la conclusion que seule la magie pouvait les sauver. Puisque les sorciers étaient si terrifiés de la magie vampire, cette magie devait être utilisée pour assurer définitivement la sécurité des sorciers. S'ils créaient un sort qui promettrait à la race magique qu'aucun vampire n'attaquerait leurs population sans justes raisons... alors ils ne seraient plus vus comme un danger, et donc plus poursuivis. Et s'ils demandaient en échange une protection des sorciers contre le reste des humains non magiques... alors le marché serait des plus avantageux pour eux."

Sirius, assis sur le coin de son bureau déclara: "Bien entendu, ce n'était pas aussi facile à accomplir que l'idée ne semblait. Quoique tous savaient déjà les difficultés qu'ils allaient affronter. Les négociations commencèrent, alors même que des vampires tuaient des sorciers chaque jour, et que des sorciers tuaient des enfants vampires en encore plus grand nombre. Leur sauveur s'avéra être ce même prisonnier qu'ils avaient gardés. Il leur fit réaliser qu'une trêve pouvait être ouverte magiquement qui arrêterait les tueries en attendant la fin des discussions. Les sorciers, dont la population s'était considérablement réduite entre les chasses aux sorcières et les attaques vampires, trouvèrent la solution à leur goût. Et la trêve fut mise en place."

Remus plaça une main sur la carte qui couvrait le tableau. La première partie de ce texte est une copie de l'acte de trêve. La seconde... la seconde est le décret d'alliance qui naquit après une longue, presque interminable, négociation.

"Le décret n'était pourtant qu'une fine défense. Puisque tous les vampires n'acceptaient pas la situation. Cependant, le décret vit la création d'une police vampire qui s'occupait d'elle-même de tous ses 'criminels'. Si un vampire attaquait un sorcier, cette police venait régler le problème. La protection du plus grand nombre comptait plus que quelques individus avides de sang. De plus, les enfants vampires étaient tous devenus protégés contre les sorciers, le chasseurs humains de par la magie que les sorciers utilisait pour 'cacher' les enfants..." Remus fut interrompu par Neville Longbottom.

"Était-ce comme le sortilège Fidelium?"

La classe entière vit Sirius Black se figer avant de reprendre ses esprits. Certains des purs sangs comprenaient sa réaction, se rappelant qu'il avait été gardien du secret sous ce sort pour la famille Potter... ou du moins qu'il aurait du être gardien du secret si les plans n'avaient pas changés à la dernière minute.

"En effet." Répondit l'homme qui était devenu légèrement plus pâle. ""Mais le sort avait été changé et rendu plus complexe. Il devait faire en sorte que les humains ne voient jamais un enfant vampire, même s'il l'enfant se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Cela voulait dire que si une famille vampire était attaquée, les enfants pouvaient sortir de leurs maisons sans risque d'être attrapés et tuer. Les sorciers n'avaient acceptés cette condition du traité que parce que la magie ne veillerait que sur les enfants. Les vampires adultes devraient se débrouiller. C'était suffisant pour les vampires. Imaginez un peuple dont la survie des enfants est assurée. Cela voulait dire que la race vampire était sauve pour les siècles à venir. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne s'éteindraient pas. En échange, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de 'réguler' leur propre population. Empêcher les vampires rogues de tuer à tout va."

"Et en échange." Continua Remus. "Les sorciers gagnaient une protection contre le sang vampire. Cela voulait dire que tous ceux se soumettant au décret promettaient sur leur magie qu'ils n'attaqueraient jamais les sorciers, et qu'ils veilleraient à détourner tous les plans d'attaques des quelques vampires qui n'adhéraient pas à l'alliance. Un grand bonus pour les deux races était qu'ils se protégeraient l'un l'autre en cas de rencontre avec des chasseurs humains."

Sirius se leva de son siège improvisé et s'avança vers les élèves: "Le seul défaut de ce plan était que si un vampire était assez motivé et puissant, il pouvait éviter la police vampire et celle des sorciers, et atteindre son but. C'est ce qui s'est produit à Poudlard récemment. Un vampire motivé à usé de sa magie du sang pour faire entrer ses hommes et leur permettre d'attaquer."

"Mais comment marche cette magie du sang?" Demanda Seamus Finnigan

"Simplement par intention et puissance. Le vampire à l'intention de traverser les plus puissante barrières magiques sorcières... s'il est assez puissant cela marchera. S'il est un vampire sans grand pouvoir il n'y arrivera pas. Tout passe par ce que 'veut' le vampire. Comme un souhait si vous voulez. On pourrait même le lier à la magie accidentelle d'un jeune sorcier. L'enfant magique va vouloir quelque chose si fort que sa magie va agir pour lui. Au contraire des sorciers qui apprennent à contrôler la magie afin qu'un simple désir ne fasse pas agir la magie n'importe quand, un vampire va apprendre à contrôler ses désirs, ses émotions, sa volonté. Parce que tout son pouvoir passe ainsi: de ses pensées à son sang. La différence vient du fait que leur magie est dans leur sang, tandis que la notre est dans une core... une boule de magie qui est dans nos corps, et bien qu'elle parcoure aussi en vague notre corps, elle est séparée de notre sang. Je ne saurais vraiment expliquer..."

Alexandre leva une main hésitante et fut encouragé à parler par les deux professeurs:

"Vous l'avez dit plus tôt: le sang est la vie, ce qui nous garde en vie, nous nourrit. La magie des vampires s'est mélangée au sang, dépends sans doute du sang pour fonctionner. La connaissance humaine veut qu'un esprit sain donne un corps sain... cela veut dire que corps et esprits sont liés. Alors il n'est pas étonnant que dans le cas des vampires, la magie agisse sous le contrôle de l'esprit. La magie des sorciers, elle, est en chaque corps, nageant en chacun de nous, mais en parallèle de notre sang. Unis mais séparés. De ce fait, la magie ne dépends pas entièrement de l'esprit, même si l'intention compte beaucoup pour les sorts, elle n'est pas tout. Intention, concentration... et de plus, notre magie n'a pas besoin d'être nourrit du sang pour marcher. Elle est constamment en nous. Une énergie de vie en soit, plus forte que notre propre sang... je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé les bons mots pour..."

Mais Sirius le coupa: "Si, tu as trouvé les mots qu'il fallait." Un léger sourire, étrangement fier aussi apparut sur le visage du professeur. Il ignorait pourquoi mais son attachement envers le jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Comme si un lien avait déjà été là. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

"Oui Hermione?" fit la voix amusée de Remus, dont les yeux brillaient en regardant la jeune fille lever son bras avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'au début de la leçon.

"Alors comment empêcher que d'autres personnes n'entrent dans Poudlard comme a été fait par ce qui nous ont attaqués?"

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune Alexandre, vite disparu quand la main de Drago se posa sur la sienne, en vue de tous sur la table devant eux.

"C'est simple." Sourit Sirius, heureux d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. "Nos amis vampires, qui nous ont fait l'honneur d'accepter l'invitation du directeur à rester parmi nous cette année, nous ont fournis de leur sang empli de leurs volontés qu'aucun autre vampire ne passera nos murs. Nous avons érigés une barrière magique avec ce sang, et grâce aux intentions prêtées à la magie dans ce sang, aucun autre vampire que les deux ayant donnés leur sang... ne pourra entrer dans l'école."

Un profond soupir de soulagement échappa aux élèves, dont la tension causée par les évènements finie de se relâcher en cet instant.

D'accord, il y avait toujours la possibilité que le plan ne soit pas infaillible, comme il arrivait souvent. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentit rassurés: c'était, ils l'apprendrais plus tard dans la deuxième heure de cours, en partie du à la magie du décret d'alliance. Tous pouvaient ressentir la magie du décret réagir à la protection d'une race à l'autre. C'était inscrit dans leur magie autant que dans l'histoire de leur peuple.

Dans l'heure qui suivrait, tous auraient l'occasion de lire les documents sur le tableau, et de commencer à comprendre que tout ne tournaient pas autour des sorciers. Que les autres races magiques étaient toutes liées à eux... ils devaient seulement apprendre par quoi ils étaient liés, et comment l'équilibre était maintenu. Il y avait plus dans leur histoire que les guerres des gobelins, les Lords noirs, ou les tentatives de leur gouvernement de leur faire croire que les sorciers étaient tout puissant.

Et ce jour n'était que le premier d'une longue année de découvertes précieuses.


End file.
